


Time Enough to Live

by milesofblue



Series: Young Hearts [2]
Category: The Bone Witch Series - Rin Chupeco
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Relationship, Dragons, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, Heartache, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Necromancy, Peril, Runes, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: Part 2 of the “Young Hearts” three-part series based on the “Bone Witch” book trilogy! We pick up where we left off with Likh and Khalad and journey into an action-packed and angst-filled story of love, loss, and self-acceptance. One thing is clear—destiny has its own plans! Will the boy from the zivar shop and the Heartforger’s apprentice finally overcome their fears and bare their hearts? Read this latest installment to find out!
Relationships: Fox/Princess Inessa, Likh/Khalad, Tea/Kalen, Zoya/Lady Shadi
Series: Young Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530209
Kudos: 8





	1. Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this story was truly a labor of love! The second book in the Bone Witch trilogy, “The Heartforger” is jam-packed with action and covers a lot of ground…plus, adding in my own original content and storylines made for quite the undertaking. I used many more direct quotes from the book in this story than I would have liked, each marked with an “*”. In many instances it was necessary to help explain the complex events, especially because there are so many more characters involved in this story. I also couldn’t help but include some of the best one-liners from the book—which I’m sure you’ll recognize!
> 
> As always, I’ve put my heart and soul into this. The love that Likh and Khalad share is truly something amazing and I’m just thrilled to help bring it to life. Massive kudos and endless bowls of ramen to Rin Chupeco for bringing these characters into existence through her book series!
> 
> Once again—this story and the rest in this "Young Hearts" series will only make sense and hold deep meaning if you've read the entire "Bone Witch" book series. Knowledge of this world and its characters is assumed. This story is not for profit but simply for your enjoyment and mine.
> 
> Story titles based on the song “Young Hearts” by Dave Merenda and Commuter (1984).

_\------------------_

_“Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul, there is no such thing as separation.”_

_-Rumi_

_\------------------_

***

~Likh~

Likh blasted the dummy with another _Fire_ rune and watched with satisfaction as it went up in flames, his eyes wild. The fabric curled in on itself until all that was left was the metal pole it had been wrapped around, charred black from the heat. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and exhaled, his nostrils flaring.   


_Nine months._

Nine months since he’d last seen _him_.

Nine months since he’d heard his laugh…nine months since he’d smelled the scent of mint tea and sandalwood…nine, agonizing months since he’d seen _his_ face.

Khalad was gone.

The apprentice had been called away to the city of Belaryu by the Heartforger, and there was nothing Likh could do about it.

The day the man had loaded his things in a wagon and said goodbye, was the most bitter day of Likh’s life.

There were so many words left unsaid.

So many feelings left unexpressed.

But how could he just dump all that on Khalad?

There was simply too much.

Likh had desperately hoped that during the several months they’d shared together either one of them would have been brave enough to make the next move and say how they really felt.

But they never did.

Khalad had hugged him goodbye for the second time ever, pulling away much too soon, and muttered something about staying in touch.

Before Likh could say how he felt…

Before he could ask him to stay…

The apprentice had seemed distant, anxious… _angry_ even, before his departure. He’d quickly hugged Tea goodbye and then jumped into the wagon, sitting down next to the driver.

And he never looked back again.

So much for their daily visits and all they’d shared between them…breakfast and talking, laughing and joking…learning more and more about each other and building a solid friendship…or at least that’s what Likh had _thought_.

How much could he have possibly meant to Khalad if the man could leave in such a heartless way?

Likh had cried himself to sleep for weeks… _months…_ and he still did—on the occasional night he let his guard down and left his mind free to wander.

So he trained harder.

He practiced runes and self-defense with a vengeance. He danced with a rage he didn’t even know he had.

He was angry.

 _Furious_.

The one thing he wanted most was taken from him.

He used to think his greatest desire was to become an asha…but after meeting Khalad, it was like his world had been turned upside down. He began to desire things he never knew he wanted…and the things he’d always wanted, were shoved to the side.

A part of him had even resigned itself to becoming a Deathseeker.

What did it matter _what_ he was as long as Khalad wasn’t a part of his life? A fact he’d quickly realized over their many months apart.

Regardless of _what_ he was—he would still love the man. His feelings for him were constant…whether they were together or apart…whether he was to become an asha or a Deathseeker.

That fact was unchanging.

Another thing he was absolutely certain of during Khalad’s absence— _life wasn’t fair_. No matter how much he wished it to be. No matter how much he prayed and begged and pleaded for it to be…he couldn’t make things be how he wanted them.

Starting with his own gender.

Why was he so powerless to change the things that mattered most to him?

He inhaled and swiped the loose strands of dark hair back from his sweaty face.

At least pouring all of his pent-up passion and anger into his training had improved his fighting skills exponentially.

He stepped one foot forward and grounded himself, then raised his hands and traced the rune for _Wind_. It glowed a faint, yellow-white and he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, casting the energy forward and out of his hands, where it hit the metal pole sticking out of the ground with such a force, it bent in half.

His eyes widened and he dropped his hands to his sides, staring blankly at the mangled metal.

“Wow.”

He whipped around to see Tea gaping at him.

“What did that dummy ever do to you?” she asked.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, hanging his head.

How could he explain?

“Likh, it’s okay,” she said in a reassuring tone, clearly intuiting the source of his pain. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and squeezed. “You _will_ see him again. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he replied bitterly.

“I’m not and I won’t.”

“But how? _When_?” he asked, surprised by the blatant desperation in his voice.

“I don’t know…but we’ll find a way. Maybe he’ll come to the Heartsrune Day Ceremony next week! Or even Prince Kance’s birthday party! I’m sure he’s been invited.”

“I seriously doubt the King would ask him.You know they aren’t on speaking terms.”

“I know…but he’s still his _son_ …and Kance’s brother…”

“I won’t get my hopes up.”

“When was the last time you heard from him? Aren't you still writing to each other?”

“I got a letter two weeks ago.”

“And?”

“And he’s just been busy. Traveling around with the Heartforger…saving the world…too busy to write me.”

“I’m sure it’s not like that. You know he cares about you.”

“Well then why doesn’t he _write_ more?”

“Because he’s _busy_ …You’ve seen how the Heartforger works him. He barely has a spare moment to eat. Plus, he pushes himself too hard. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t _care_ for you.”

Likh sighed, feeling like he could weep if he were to just let the flood gates open. “And I’m not there to take care of him…” he replied, the words coming out in a sob. He hunched forward and gripped above his knees, curling in on himself.

“Oh, Likh,” Tea sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I’m so sorry…I hate this. I wish I could do something! And I know I haven’t been there for you like I should have. I’m sorry for that, too.”

“S’not your fault,” he said, wiping under his nose and sniffling. “Life’s just not fair.”

“Don’t I know it…” she sighed.

***

~Khalad~

One more week.

Just _one more_ week.

One more week and he would see _his_ face.

One more week and he would hear his laugh…maybe even _touch_ him…hug him…hold him close…

And never let go.

A pain shot through Khalad’s heart and he gasped, nearly keeling over at his work table. He glanced down at his heartglass; it was a sparkling, midnight-blue dotted with pulsating flecks of ruby-red.

Sadness and anger coalescing into a searing pain.

 _Heartache_.

He’d been labeling bottles all morning like a fiend and desperately trying _not_ to think about the boy from the _zivar_ shop.

The beautiful, beautiful boy.

The boy he’d left behind.

The boy he’d tried to forget.

The boy that had so wormed his way into his heart he knew he’d never be free of him.

He couldn’t even label bottles without thinking about him. He kept hearing that sweet voice telling him—“For being so good with your hands, you sure have terrible handwriting…” and then the boy had turned five shades of red and looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

What he would give to see that same redness spread across those cheeks again!

The nine months he’d been apart from him had been pure torture. But he’d been powerless to stop it. When his Master called, he obeyed. It was as simple as that. People needed him in Belaryu, and how could he deny them?

But ever since meeting the boy, he’d felt at war with his own destiny. Even more so than when he'd lived in the palace and struggled with being the eventual crowned prince…He’d been relieved to have been chosen as the Heartforger’s apprentice. He’d accepted his new fate and resigned himself to a life of service.

But now…

Likh had changed everything.

It wasn’t that he still didn’t want to help people and give back…to do some good in the messed-up, chaotic world he’d been born into—because he desperately wanted to.

But once Likh walked into his life, or more like _danced_ , he realized there was something that he wanted _even more_. Something he was willing to give everything up to have.

And so he was torn.

He wanted to have it all…to serve the people _and_ have the boy. But it just didn’t seem possible.

Part of him also felt terribly _guilty_ for desiring Likh more than helping others.

But he couldn’t change how he felt.

And so he’d left…trying to go as quickly and painlessly as possible, leaving no time to dwell on what he was leaving behind. He’d hugged the boy goodbye and never looked back again, while his own heart was being ripped apart at the seams. But he couldn’t let the boy know that. It wouldn’t be kind or fair.

Once he’d arrived in Belaryu, he’d determined to put all that behind him and focus on his destiny. He had important work to do. The Heartforger was counting on him…the _entire world_ , really. And he couldn’t let one perfect, endearing, good-hearted, beautiful and passionate boy, turn all that upside down.

And so he tried his best to keep his focus. Only occasionally writing the boy a letter and filling him in on the boring details of his daily life in the new city. Because how could he really say—“ _the sun doesn’t shine as bright, the food doesn’t taste as sweet, and the sky doesn’t seem as blue without you…”_?

How could he tell him that every morning he woke terribly depressed knowing he wouldn’t see his sweet, smiling face walking through his shop door with boxes of _paloodeh_ in his arms?

Or that the smell of mint tea now made him heartsick and nauseous.

It only tasted good when those agile hands made it.

How many times had he desperately wanted to just grab those same hands and kiss them and worship them and press them against his face? To feel their warmth and tremble beneath them as delicate fingers explored his skin…grazed his lips, slid down his throat…

Oh he’d had plenty of time to fantasize!

And that’s _exactly_ why he had to stay busy.

Imagining was too painful…and so was remembering.

So he distracted himself.

He worked himself to the bone…let his health falter and gave up all care for his own well-being. Even the Heartforger had told him he looked like death-warmed-over and would soon enough be in the grave if he kept up his impossible pace.

Khalad had wanted to lash out at the old man and tell him it was all his fault.

If he hadn’t _chosen_ him!

If he hadn’t _called_ him away!

If only the Heartforger hadn’t been dying himself and in need of an apprentice to replace him… _If only._

Instead, Khalad bottled his anger and bitterness.

Literally.

Already, he had a cabinet full of his most despicable emotions.

Part of him wanted to set the loathsome thing on fire. He relished the idea of seeing all of his bottled-up pain going down in flames.

He needed to burn the time apart from the boy from his brain.

Nothing good had come of it.

But what could remedy an aching heart other than the thing that made it ache in the first place?

Maybe the boy was also his cure.

His antidote.

And then, as if heaven had heard his cry, he received an invitation from the Odalian palace.

As soon as he’d opened the large, purple envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment, he’d wanted to cast the thing into the fire; his father, King Telemaine’s, ostentatious, loopy script nearly spilled off the page and threatened to choke him.

But he read it anyway, completely shocked that he was being invited—or more like _summoned—_ to the annual Heartsrune Day Ceremony in Kneave, as well as to his brother Kance’s birthday celebration.

The second he saw the word “Heartsrune” his eyes widened and his heart came alive, pounding fiercely against his ribs.

He knew for certain that Likh would be at the ceremony.

The boy had told him so himself in his last letter…that his fate would finally be decided.

The boy's letter had greatly angered Khalad. The subject of Likh's future always did. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to even think about what could happen to the boy if he were made a Deathseeker. He was so fragile…so delicate. He couldn’t survive in that world. Hordes of Deathseekers were always being killed off by _daeva_ …and if not that—then in war between kingdoms.

Likh was made to dance…to create…to bring beauty and joy wherever he went. He was so full of color and life…so innocent and pure.

Even the thought of him wearing all black made Khalad’s stomach churn and his jaw clench.

It just couldn’t be.

And so once again, he found himself at war between his duty and his heart.

Except this time they collided.

This time they would co-exist in the same place.

He would _have_ to go to the ceremony and he would _have_ to see Likh.

But he’d already determined he would keep his distance, regardless of how much he wanted to be near him. It would only hurt worse to be with the boy and then have to give him up again.

He would simply hide in the crowd at the ceremony; suffer through his brother’s birthday party, and then return to Belaryu.

And Likh would be none the wiser.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Left behind (Likh): "Rolling in the Deep"- Adele, "Against All Odds"-Phil Collins.  
> ~Can't run away (Khalad): "Satisfaction"- ZAYN  
> Both: "Distance"-Evan & Jaron


	2. The Last Straw

***

~Likh~

Likh wiped his sweaty palms on his grey robe for the millionth time.

The line of children being called forward from the crowd was growing smaller. He was told there were around four hundred. Just a few more people and it would finally be his turn. Surely he was the oldest one there by far at fifteen, most seemed to be around twelve. But his case had been postponed so many times...

He barely remembered even traveling to Odalia with Tea, Lady Mykaela, and Polaire. He’d been in a daze ever since leaving Ankyo. He couldn’t believe it was all finally happening.

The day had finally arrived.

The day he would officially become either an asha or a Deathseeker. He would finally stand in front of all the people and they would see his silver heartglass.

There was no more hiding.

There was no escaping now.

No more charming his heartglass, hiding his gender…trying to be what he wasn’t.

They would see him for exactly who he was.

Part of him was so relieved to finally know one way or the other what his fate would be...it had been hanging in the balance for so long.

If he was to be a Deathseeker, he wanted to know so he could go ahead and accept his fate, to let go of his dreams and stop hoping for the impossible.

He couldn’t help but think of Khalad and how angry he would get every time the subject was broached. Eventually, he stopped bringing it up, not wanting to upset him. Surely the man’s anger had meant that he cared deeply for him…Or maybe it was more about an unfair system of traditions. His contempt for the nobility seemed to grow stronger each day…yet another subject Likh had learned to steer clear of.

The fact was, Khalad had a temper.

There was a raging passion behind those seemingly harmless silver eyes.

Under all those layers of self-deprecation, exhaustion, and service to others, Khalad was easily inflamed. But he was usually good at hiding it. 

Likh didn’t mind his passion, though. In fact, he downright relished it.

A fiery Khalad was irresistible in every way.

How many times had Likh wanted to grab hold of his face and attack his mouth after one of his angry tirades about his father or the injustice of the class system?

If the man only knew.

But if he had, what then?

Likh had gotten so many mixed signals from him over their time together, he was never one-hundred percent sure that Khalad wanted him like that. It was more than a little confusing.

It was _maddening_.

But regardless, he’d still been powerless to stay away from him.

Being with Khalad just _felt right._

He blinked his eyes, coming to, and realized the crowd had gone silent and everyone was staring at him. He inhaled shakily and stared up at the stage.

Lady Mykaela smiled warmly at him and gestured for him to come forward.

His legs seemed to move on their own accord as they carried him up the steps, onto the stage, and right next to the Bone Witch.

King Telemaine was there, and Prince Kance, as well as Tea, who’d been assisting Mykaela during the ceremony.

Now was his time.

He stood taller, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest, letting his silver heartglass become entirely visible for all of the curious onlookers to see. He felt so naked and exposed; he’d kept the necklace concealed in his tunic for most of his life. And now, here he was, standing on a stage, showing the entire world his true nature.

Would they accept him?

It felt like the _darashi oyun_ all over again.

Lady Mykaela bowed gravely and he returned the solemn gesture, his heart pounding out of his chest, and then, to his complete amazement, he looked up to see Polaire and Zoya step towards him, followed by Lady Shadi, and then Zoya’s friends, Yonca, Sveta and Tami; and finally, Altaecia, Princess Inessa’s bodyguard.

Polaire took a beautiful diamond-studded _zivar_ out of her own hair and slipped it behind his ear. The rest of the asha followed suit and placed their hairpieces upon him as he trembled and looked to Tea in shock.

Prince Kance stepped forward in his Odalian royal uniform and bowed low, much to Likh’s amazement, and then he stared up at his father, King Telemaine.

“And so ends our Heartsrune Day Ceremony,” the King boomed, his voice vibrating through every bone in Likh’s body. Everything seemed very fuzzy. His brain was having a hard time catching up.

What had just happened?

All the asha, along with the Prince, had given him their full support to become an asha…regardless of the color of his heartglass…No one protested.

The King, who hadn’t shown support either way, was still speaking, but Likh felt like his ears were full of water. Polaire pulled him backwards and clasped onto his shoulders as everyone listened.

“…It is my honor today to officially declare the engagement of my son, Crown Prince Kance, to the beautiful Princess Inessa, the First Daughter of Kion!”*

Likh gasped and immediately snapped his head up to look at Tea who was gaping, pale and wide-eyed, up at the King.

Likh clutched his own heartglass as it flashed from indigo to crimson as he watched the girl, completely powerless to take her pain away.

The crowds cheered and everyone was swept backwards as the King, Prince Kance, and Princess Inessa made their way off the stage in a processional towards the palace.

Likh grabbed Tea’s hand and quickly squeezed it before getting whisked away by Polaire. He couldn’t imagine the excruciating pain she was feeling. Tea had been love-sick over the Prince ever since she’d met him. And Likh still hadn’t had the heart to tell her that _Lord Kalen_ was love-sick over her.

Maybe fate would finally wake the girl up to that fact…now that Prince Kance was being removed from the equation.

Likh was deep in thought when the sight of a brown, frayed tunic caught his eye.

He froze.

People slammed into his back and Polaire was forcibly jerked backwards as she was still holding onto his hand.

But it couldn’t be.

He would have told him. Surely he would have written him.

“Likh, what’s the matter?” Polaire asked, coming closer, concern etched between her brows.

“I thought I saw…” he trailed off, narrowing his eyes as he stared off into the distance, his heart racing uncontrollably.

“Thought you saw what?”

“Nothing,” he finally said. “Never mind.”

“You’re still in shock,” she said, tugging on his hand again. “C’mon, we need to get you fed and then to bed.”

He nodded in agreement and followed close behind her, once again reminding his heart to stop imagining things. It only added to his already unbearable grief.

Khalad wasn’t there.

He wasn’t coming back.

And life wasn’t fair.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad couldn’t tear his eyes away.

As soon as he’d seen the boy standing in line, waiting for his moment with the Bone Witch, he felt suspended in a dream. It felt as if he were observing a past memory, completely outside of himself, watching what was taking place.

The first thing he’d noticed was how changed the boy looked. His glossy black hair was even longer, the tips of it grazing the top of his backside. And he was taller and more confident somehow…he definitely carried himself differently. His grey apprentice robes were tailored to perfection and showed off his graceful, slim frame.

And if possible, he was even more beautiful than he’d remembered.

He was striking.

And everything inside Khalad wanted to be near him.

He found himself moving closer and closer to the stage, slipping past people, as if under a spell, and then he'd abruptly stopped himself and darted to the side, finding cover behind a marble pillar as his heart pounded mercilessly. 

He still didn’t want Likh to know he was there.

It would be better this way.

Less painful.

At least that’s what he’d _thought_. At the moment, he didn’t know how he could possibly keep to his plan. The boy was less than a hundred feet away.

_Much too close._

All of his resolve was slipping away.

And then the boy was standing on the stage.

Was he trembling?

Khalad narrowed his eyes, a deep crease forming between his white brows; he balled his fists next to his sides.

Likh was clearly afraid and that was _not_ okay.

And then the asha standing next to the boy stepped forward, and one by one, placed their _zivar_ on him as he stood shaking in place. Prince Kance finally stepped forward and bowed, and then the King’s deafening voice made Khalad’s blood run cold. He grimaced at his father for a moment, losing his concentration on Likh.

And then the King was saying the most absurd thing.

Prince Kance and Princess Inessa were to be _wed_.

Khalad’s heart stopped.

First, he felt sickened because he knew the nuptials all came down to _politics_. Second, he felt terrible for his brother, who, judging by look of complete shock on his ashen face, either didn’t even know about the betrothal, or wasn’t expecting it to be announced…

And then there was poor Tea, whom Khalad had known had a painful crush on his brother for a long time now. He hadn’t had the heart to tell her that Kance only saw her as a beloved little sister…whereas his cousin, Lord Kalen, harbored secret feelings for her.

But Khalad’s life was already complicated enough. He didn’t need to go interfering with other people’s love lives. The chips would fall where they may.

The crowds cheered, bringing him back to his senses, and he suddenly realized he’d lost sight of the boy.

He wormed his way through the enthralled, sheep-like people and suddenly caught a glimpse of one of Likh’s hairpins, its iridescent jewels sparkling in the sunlight. He was so close…just a few steps and he could reach out and touch him…But instead, he clenched his jaw and quickly moved to the side, putting more distance between them and rushing to get ahead of the crowds.

He needed to stick to his plan.  


He assumed he would be expected to visit the palace and pay his respects to the newly engaged couple, and after that, he would _hide in his lodgings._

Like a coward.

***

~Likh~

When Likh got back to his room he collapsed on his bed, throwing his arm over his face and sinking into the mattress. His breathing became more and more labored as he tried to keep his emotions at bay, but it was no use. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he curled into a ball and rolled to his side.

If just _thinking_ that he saw Khalad in the crowd was enough to undo him, what affect would actually _seeing_ the apprentice have on him?

And once again, he found himself more concerned about the _man_ than his own fate…Which, bizarrely enough, still seemed to be up in the air.

Yes, the surprising gestures of the other asha and the Crown Prince held meaning, and yes it was encouraging that the crowds hadn’t scorned him…But the King himself still hadn’t made his opinion on the matter known, and at the end of the day, it was all still up to the asha association.

He turned to his stomach, pressed his face into the pillow, and screamed.

He was at the end of his rope.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Couldn't tear his eyes away: "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight"-Broadcast


	3. A Prince Returns

***

~Khalad~

Khalad was staying at the Kingshead Inn—special lodgings arranged by his father that made it very clear he was no longer welcome to stay in the palace. The very place he’d once called _home_.

He’d brought most of his belongings with him, not knowing how long he would be staying. The shelves were already lined with tattered books and bottled, bubbling potions.

He sighed heavily and rested his chin in his hands, staring up at a particular bottle placed inside a glass cabinet. Purple smoke twisted and writhed inside the glass, as if desperately trying to find a way out.

_Aenah’s memory._

Khalad shivered.

Days after Likh’s ceremony he’d secretly gone down to the dungeons with Tea and Fox—he'd needed to abstract a memory for Lady Mykaela’s heartglass from the Faceless, Aenah.

He feared the dark things that he found in the recesses of the woman’s twisted mind would haunt him for all eternity.

But he had to have the memory of a _heinous act_ in order to re-create Mykaela’s heartglass. Tea’s incessant attempts to raise the Bone Witch’s dead lover, King Vanor, from the grave weren’t getting the girl anywhere nearer in finding her mentor’s heartglass. The dead man simply refused to divulge its location.

And so, desperate times had called for desperate measures…Mykaela wasn’t going to get any better with time.

Khalad had gone to the dungeons on his own accord, of course, but he also couldn’t help but blame Tea for always managing to dig up what would be better off left _dead_.

He smirked bitterly.

But the girl did have a _good heart_ and good intentions. A week before the Heartsrune Day Ceremony she’d come to visit him with her brother and asked him to make a special necklace as a birthday gift for Prince Kance.

Khalad had never forged anything quite like it before.

Using some happy memories of Tea’s, he’d twisted the strands together to create a spherical, glass crystal that pulsed between blue, red, and yellow. The unique object was made with the intention of boosting the wearer’s mood and bringing a sense of calm.

All things Prince Kance desperately needed at the moment.

It had warmed Khalad’s heart that Tea cared enough about his brother to desire such a special object for him.

Also, during that same visit, Fox had pointedly asked him if he knew all along that Tea had an _azi_ in her head. He'd reluctantly admitted that he did, but that it wasn’t in his power to share such private information. He felt relieved nonetheless to at least have Tea’s brother in on the secret. The girl needed all the support she could get. Dabbling with the Dark would likely not end well for her.

It certainly hadn’t for Aenah.

He sat up in his chair and started organizing the parchments on his desk, noticing a particular one from the Heartforger about a mysterious _sleeping sickness_ he’d discovered on his travels that had turned its victim’s heartglass grey. The Heartforger had said he was currently working on an antidote and it seemed promising. Khalad had shared this information with Tea and Fox as well, telling them to keep their ears open for anymore news of it.

The brass clock on the wall chimed loudly and he whipped his head up to look at it.

He needed to get ready.

That night he would be attending his brother’s formal betrothal to Princess Inessa.

He was loathe to go and even more loathe to see his father.

But there was one person he was even more afraid of running into…

_Likh._

He wasn’t sure if the boy would be there or not.

But seeing as Tea and many other asha would be attending, there was a great possibility that Likh would be there, too.

Part of Khalad had planned to try his best to hide in the crowds, and the other part was just resigned to being seen. He would just have to deal with things as they came, but make it clear to the boy that nothing further could happen between them. He would be returning to Belaryu after the ceremony anyway, and things would go back to the way they were.

He stood up and walked over to his trunk, popping the latches and rifling through its sparse contents for something to wear. He had one nice tunic that he’d saved from his life at the palace, just on the very off chance he’d need something for a special occasion. The rest of his clothes he’d gladly left behind. He pulled out the emerald-green, silk tunic and held it up, biting his lip. Real gold buttons inlaid with iridescent crystals ran down the front, while a hand-embroidered, floral motif in violet thread decorated the hem. It was ostentatious and he knew he’d feel entirely uncomfortable wearing it again, but it was either that or his normal rags.

He laid it down carefully on the bed and picked up the matching, white silk pants, thinking it was a good thing it was chilly in Odalia or else he’d be sweating profusely in such thick, heavy fabric.

He slipped off his old tunic and trousers and slid on the new top and pants, instantly worrying over the fact that they both fit much more snugly than he would have liked. He cursed himself for being such an idiot and not taking into account how much he’d filled out in the past few years.

But there was nothing he could do about it now.

He walked over to the mirror and sighed, his large shoulders drooping. His now shoulder-length white hair looked a complete mess; his once proud cheekbones were sunk in and he had dark circles under his tired, silver eyes.

“Fabulous,” he muttered. “You finally look as old as you feel.”

He grabbed a leather cord from around one of his glass bottles and set to work trying to fix his unruly hair. Finally, after exhausting what little patience he had left, he managed to get the top half pulled up and tied back from his face.

He wanted to laugh.

The Heartforger probably wouldn’t even recognize him like this.

And neither would anyone else.

***

~Khalad~

As soon as Khalad arrived at the palace he felt sick.

Every part of him wanted to run back to the Kingshead and hide.

Not only had he not returned “home” in years, he dreaded rubbing shoulders with the royalty-worshiping people of Odalia—or anywhere else for that matter. They made him inwardly and outwardly cringe and he prayed no one would recognize him.

But why would they?

He was the long-forgotten Prince of Odalia after all…neatly swept under the rug and never spoken of again. All of his portraits had even been removed from the palace…They’d probably all been ceremonially _burned_ —much to the delight of his father—or shoved away in some forgotten attic. His entire childhood erased.

He trudged up the all-too-familiar white marble steps and tried to focus on his breathing. His plan was to go inside, observe the nuptials, congratulate his poor brother, then disappear and make his way back to his lodgings. 

He was ushered inside the grand ballroom, along with the rest of the chattering guests, and wove his way through the crowds to hover along the outer edges of the room. He craned his neck in every direction, looking for his brother, but couldn’t find him.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded and the room fell silent. Prince Kance and Princess Inessa glided into the room, making a grand entrance.

Khalad tried not to scowl.

The betrothal ceremony itself went by so fast he felt he might have missed it if he’d blinked. The somber couple exchanged heartglass, as was custom, and then sealed the union with a quick, chaste kiss. The crowds cheered and everyone was shuffled to the throne room to begin the festivities.

Khalad winced when he heard his father’s thunderous laugh, his heart turning to ice.

He needed air—this was going to be much more difficult than he’d thought.

He shoved his way past groups of ladies dripping in _glamours_ and wearing an impossible amount of _zivar;_ they gaped at him, probably thinking how ridiculous he looked in his overly-snug attire.

Finally, he found his way to a deserted balcony that looked out onto the lush, fragrant smelling gardens down below. He used to spend countless hours amongst the flowers avoiding his father and praying for a different life.

He inhaled deeply. The crisp night air was laced with the scents of jasmine and honeysuckle. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down, and for a moment, it felt almost as if his mother were standing right next to him…her familiar fragrance soothing his nerves.

His heart clenched and he rubbed at his chest with his fingers.

Oh how he missed her!

And he'd really thought he could handle being in the same room with his father…but obviously not. He would prefer to have the whole of Drycht between them…and even then, it still might not be enough distance.

“Khalad?”

His heart stopped.

“Khalad, is that you?”

He opened his eyes and turned around slowly.

It was Likh.

But he never would have known him.

“Likh?” he gaped.

The boy walked closer, hesitantly, until he was nearly two feet away.

He was clad in all black from head to toe.

_A Deathseeker’s uniform._

He wore black boots up to his knees, fitted black breeches, and a matching jacket that covered his arms down to his wrists and went all the way up to his chin. His long, dark, glossy hair was draped over one shoulder in a ponytail; he immediately reached his hands up and started fiddling with it—as he always did when he was nervous.

“What are you—" they both said simultaneously.

“You first,” Likh said quickly.

“What are you _wearing_?!” Khalad spat, his heart beating out of his chest.

Likh’s mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened, a look of pain flashing across his face. “I…I’m…”

“Are you a _Deathseeker_ now?” Khalad demanded, taking a step closer.

“No…I…I’m just…preparing…”

“What? Why?!”

Khalad couldn’t help it. His temper was rising so rapidly and his brain was going so fuzzy. The last thing in the world he wanted to hear was that the boy was now officially a _Deathseeker_.

“Because…it’s better to be prepared…and they’ve all been very nice to me and supportive—"

“ _They_ who?” Khalad snapped.

“The Deathseekers…I've been training with them…”

Fire shot through his veins.

“What?! You’re already _training_ with them?”

Khalad tried to shove down all thoughts of Likh spending so much one-on-one time with the other men…but it was impossible. Suddenly, jealousy overcame him, clouded his vision like a thick fog. He didn’t have to look at his heartglass to know it was the same emerald green as his tunic.

The boy gaped at him, his blue eyes starting to water.

“I just thought you’d fight harder!” Khalad hissed, closing his eyes and kneading his brows with his fingers.

“I…I have been…I’ve given this _everything_ I have…But you wouldn’t know that,” Likh snapped back, his voice rising. “You left,” he said coldly.

Khalad dropped his hand and glared down at him. Likh’s cheeks had flushed and his jaw was set in the particular way he had when it was impossible to change his mind. He could be so stubborn. But those eyes…those forget-me-not-blue eyes…Khalad felt his resolve slowly start to slip away and he hated it. Hated how the boy made him lose control.

Likh stood taller and crossed his arms over the stiff black fabric of his uniform; he jutted out his chin and continued to hold his stare.

Khalad had no doubt that if he were to just take one step closer, just reach out and clasp him by the shoulders, he would be done for. His eyes flicked back and forth between Likh’s irresistible mouth and his piercing eyes, feeling his breathing become more rapid as his nostrils flared with each labored inhale and exahle.

And then something shifted in the boy’s face, his steely eyes seemed to soften. His narrow shoulders slumped. “Why did you _leave_ me?” he asked, the words coming out in a sob.

Khalad’s heart froze and his lips parted. He hadn’t expected this.

Not at all.

“I…I can’t do this,” he choked out.

He lunged forward, past the boy, past the celebratory guests, down the marble steps, and out into the darkness.

***

~Likh~

Likh stood on the balcony in complete and utter shock.

What had just happened?

Why did Khalad run away?

He was too paralyzed to even run after him.

Wide-eyed, he leaned against the railing and took slow, deliberate breaths.

It was all just too bizarre.

First, that Khalad was even _Odalia_.

How long had he been there? Did anyone else know?

Second, Khalad's irrational behavior and blatant anger. The man wouldn’t even listen to him and let him explain the situation. Likh wasn’t giving up on being an asha…he just felt it was foolish to not be prepared for the worst.

And third…he barely recognized the man. How was it possible that Khalad looked more haggard and yet more _beautiful_ than he’d ever seen him? His white hair was longer…and with it tied back like that…it simply made it hard to breath. And his lavish clothes! Likh had never seen the man in anything other than ratty old tunics. And they were so _fitted_ , showing off every lean muscle and curve...He must have been wearing something from his previous life in the palace.

He looked like a prince.

The prince that he truly was…

And he looked even taller…and his _eyes_...they were so full of pain and—

Likh scrunched his eyes shut and brought his hands to his face. 

His heart clenched as if someone held it in a merciless vice grip, causing his eyes to water.

They had been _so close_ and it had all gone terribly, terribly wrong. Now his ache for the man was a thousand times worse.

“Likh?”

He turned around to see Tea coming towards him.

“What’s the matter?”

“Khalad…” he croaked out. “He was here…so angry at me for becoming a Deathseeker.”

She gaped at him for a moment and then shut her mouth and walked closer. “But you aren’t one yet…”

“I know, but—wait, did you _know_ he was here?” he sniffled, rubbing at his nose.

“Well…”

“You _knew_ and you didn’t tell me?!”

“Yes! But he swore me to secrecy!” she pleaded.

“Why? Why would he not want me to know he was here? Why would he not want to _see_ me?”

“I don’t know…” the girl said, casting her eyes to the floor. “But I’m sure he has his reasons…”

“I just don’t understand,” Likh whined, clenching his fists. He was somewhere between weeping uncontrollably and punching a marble statue, preferably one in the likeness of Khalad.

“I’ll try and talk to him…don’t worry,” she said reassuringly, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “You know he can be temperamental…and just plain _strange_ sometimes.”

Likh sniffled again and stood taller, trying to control his emotions. 

“C’mon, let’s go inside for now…We’ll deal with this later,” Tea said.

He reluctantly followed her back into the throne room, and was just making his way towards Polaire and Lady Mykaela, when a shrill scream echoed throughout the room.

Likh turned around just in time to see the Crown Prince collapse onto the floor.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A prince returns: "Haunting"-Halsey.  
> ~A fiery reunion and running away: "Decode"-Paramore.


	4. Bloodlines

***

~Khalad~

Khalad woke to the jarring sound of someone banging on his door.

He pried himself off his still-made bed and tried to find his balance. He shuffled forward and opened the door, squinting his puffy eyes at the harsh morning light.

“Khalad? What in the world?”

It was Tea and Fox.

The girl was looking at him like he was some kind of hideous daeva.

“What?” he rasped, still holding onto the door for balance.

“You look like death,” she stated matter-of-factly, shoving past him and walking into the room.

“Um, thanks?” he replied, rubbing at his chest and realizing he was still wearing his silk clothes from the night before.

He shut the door and turned around, glancing at himself in the mirror.

He grimaced.

Aside from his wrinkled, ill-fitted clothes, his hair was a tangled rat’s nest atop his head, and his eyes were nearly swollen shut from crying himself to sleep.

“Guess I do look pretty rough,” he said, clearing his throat.

“You could say that again,” Tea replied, pressing her lips together and cocking a brow. Fox chuckled quietly behind her.

“So d’you wanna tell me _why_ you’re barging in here at the crack of dawn? Because it can't just be to comment on my appearance.”

Tea’s face immediately fell. “It’s Prince Kance…”

“What about him?”

“He’s in some kind of coma…He’s asleep and they can’t wake him,” she said wringing her hands and pacing around the room.

Khalad’s mouth fell open.

“And the doctors have been in and out of his chambers all night…and no one can find out what’s wrong…and then I thought of you and what you’d said before about the Heartforger and the—"

“Sleeping sickness…” he finished.

“Exactly. I think that’s what’s happened to Kance.”

Khalad’s mind raced as Tea re-told him the events of the previous night and how the Prince had just collapsed and his heartglass had turned grey. All symptoms his Master had wrote him about. But the Heartforger was certain there would be no cases in Odalia...

Khalad inhaled deeply.

He already knew exactly what needed to be done—they had to find the Heartforger. He was the only one who knew of a possible antidote.

“And I’m not sure if there’s anything you can do or—” Tea rambled.

“I’ll go to him at once, but then we’ll need to find the Heartforger as soon as possible. I have no idea how to cure him,” he said, rummaging through the parchments on his desk. “Master conducted a thorough investigation…There have been four known incidents so far…”

He proceeded to quickly explain each one.

Tea continued to pace around the room after he’d finished. “Different ages, all of noble blood. Physically healthy…but they don’t seem to have anything else in common.”*

“There is one attribute,” Khalad said grimly, “Master said they were all descendants of the Five Great Heroes.”*

Tea and Fox were silent for a moment.

“But how can the Heartforger be sure?” Fox asked.

“Because he’s able to actually _see_ their bloodlines in their heartglass…and so can I."

He explained how the Heartforger suspected someone of targeting their descendants…

But Khalad still didn’t understand how this could affect his brother Kance, since their father, King Telemaine, wasn’t a direct descendant.

“But Prince Kance _is_ a direct descendant!” Tea burst out. “And so are _you_!”

He blinked. “Master examined both Vanor’s and Telemaine’s heartglass in the past and they—"

“Don’t you have your _mother’s_ ancestry?” Fox interjected.

Khalad felt like a complete idiot. How had he never thought of his mother’s line before?

“But surely my Master would have known this!”

“Perhaps he said nothing to spare you the worry,” Tea said, raising a brow.

Khalad felt his stomach tighten.

“It is possible. He was much more secretive about his conclusions than normal until I pestered him.” He started stuffing parchments into a satchel. “But I have to be certain. I’ll need to see my brother’s heartglass.”

“Do you know where the Heartforger is?” Tea asked.

“Daanoris. He wanted to see the sleeping princess. Her death was the most suspicious out of the four incidents.”

“Why?”

“Because Daanorians don’t _wear_ heartglass. Someone would have had to draw _Heartsrune_ in order for her to fall sick as the others had.”

Tea and Fox were silent.

“Alright, let’s go,” he finally said, slinging the satchel over his shoulder.

“First, I think you need to change your clothes,” Tea said, trying to hide her bemused smile.

He pursed his lips at her.

“And I think you need to bring all of your things with you and stay at the palace,” Fox added.

They both turned to look at the man.

“You’re still in line to be _king_ after all,” Fox sighed, lightly kicking the bedpost with the tip of his boot.

Khalad’s stomach dropped. The last thing in the world he wanted was to take his brother’s place and rule Odalia—to be apart of that whole circus again. But he couldn’t dwell on that right now; right now, they just needed to focus on finding a cure.

He quickly changed his clothes behind a privacy screen, feeling instantly relieved to be back in his familiar, ratty garments.

Tea and Fox helped him pack his most important belongings and load them onto Chief, who, due to the fact that he was technically _dead_ , was ten times stronger than a normal horse.

And then they took off for the palace at break-neck speed, leaving a trail of dust suspended in the air behind them.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad knew something was off as soon as they clambered into the throne room and were faced with a hoard of Odalian soldiers.

“Tea!” Kalen’s voice echoed around the stone room. “Get out of here!” he yelled as he was being forcibly held back by several men.

And then the Duke of Holsrath stepped forward and Khalad’s blood ran cold. His uncle bowed to Tea and sneered. “King Telemaine has elected to remain by his son’s side. He left me in charge of the palace while Kance recuperates.”*

“I don’t believe you! I demand to see him!”* Tea screeched, her dark hair falling in her face as she lunged forward, but was held back by the soldiers gripping onto her wrists.

A look of horror crossed Kalen’s face as he watched her, helplessly.

“You are not in a position to demand anything, milady," the Duke sneered. "Telemaine made the announcement in full view of the soldiers. Kalen himself witnessed it. Didn’t you, Kalen?”*

The Deathseeker bared his teeth. “Go to hell.”

His father regarded him for a moment and then punched him squarely in the face.

Khalad felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and he wasn’t even the one who’d been struck. He looked to Tea, who was clenching her hands into fists and grinding her teeth. Her eyes closed for a moment and then she opened them and stared directly at the Duke.

“Would you _compel_ all these soldiers, your brother’s own comrades?”* the man sneered.

Khalad’s eyes flicked to the empty space between the girl and the Duke. There was the faint outline of a rune and then it quickly faded away. Did Tea know how to compel? Where in the world did she learn how? That was Dark magic.

“Tea Pahlavi, I hereby arrest you in the King’s name for the attempted murder of His Highness, Prince Kance. Fox Pahlavi, I arrest you in the king’s name for being complicit to the same crime.”*

“Are you mad?” Kalen shouted. “They did no such thing!”*

The Duke lifted his hand and revealed the very same glass orb Khalad had created for his brother; it still continued to pulse from blue, to red, to yellow.

Khalad's eyes widened and he licked his lips. How could they think the object was cursed? It wasn’t possible. His ears started to feel clogged, like they were stuffed with cotton, as the deranged man continued to speak about the necklace possibly concealing a malevolent spell.

The Duke then declared that Tea would be placed in a warded room in the farthest wing of the castle.

“And as for the Heartforger’s apprentice,” the Duke said, turning on him. “While there are no charges to bring against the former prince, you are to be detained indefinitely for questioning. Your previous royal status will not exempt you, Khalad. You are a practitioner of the Dark arts and must therefore come under scrutiny. Assist us in our investigations and it will be easier on you. You may be my nephew, but that will not save you—I do the same to my own son.”*

Khalad gaped at him. He could feel the soldiers moving in closer and closer and every hair on his body stood on end. He could fight them. But what use would it be?

Tea started rapidly sketching the _Compulsion_ rune in the air again and the Duke responded with a cold, maniacal laugh. He told her in very plain terms that Lady Mykaela would suffer the consequences should she try and put up a fight.

Khalad immediately deflated and let the men grab him by the arms, slipping into a daze as they shuffled him down hallway after hallway, until finally, they deposited him in all places— _his old bedroom_.

All he saw was a blur of purple and gold before collapsing onto the bed.

***

~Likh~

As soon as Likh got word what had happened at the palace he felt like he was on fire.

_Khalad's in danger…being held against his will…accused of poisoning his own brother…_

His nostrils flared. Of course he wanted to help save Tea and Fox, and Kalen, too….But Khalad was…well, _Khalad_.

“Ready?” Zoya asked as she strapped a brown satchel across her chest.

Likh nodded solemnly, his blue eyes wide.

They had both received the shocking news from a servant of the palace who had barged into the tavern they were eating at, declaring that the Heartforger’s apprentice and the little Bone Witch were being held hostage by the Duke of Holsrath, and that both individuals had been accused of causing the Prince’s mysterious sickness.

Likh had nearly fallen off his bar stool. He and Zoya had rushed back to their lodgings and concocted a plan with Althy and Polaire—who, at the moment didn’t look capable of fighting off anyone, much less moving at a quick speed. Polaire looked as sick as Mykaela.

Likh and Zoya agreed to stick together and break out Tea. They would keep the guards at bay while Althy and Polaire rescued Lady Mykaela.

“You know how to dispel wards, right?” Zoya asked as they snuck closer to the palace, weaving their way through the crowds and making a direct line for the back gardens.

“Yes, I told you already,” Likh snapped, instantly feeling bad for his tone. “Sorry…I’m just worried,” he huffed. How could he explain he was more intent on saving Khalad?

_If anything happens to him…_

“I know…me, too,” Zoya hissed back as they both hid behind a manicured bush in the shape of the Odalian crest.

“When we get inside…just… _do your thing_ ,” she said, glancing at him wearily and breathing hard.

“Thanks for the boost of confidence,” he replied with a smirk.

She started to grin and then shook her head. “C’mon.”

The girl dashed through a maze of shrubs and right up to the back garden entrance. Likh matched her stride and kept his eyes trained on the unsuspecting guards standing by the doorway.

“Ready?” Zoya hissed.

“Ready.”

He steadied himself, fervently calling upon all of the secret training he’d been doing to guide him. He wouldn’t be practicing on _dummies_ this time.

“One, two, _three_ —"

Zoya sprinted forward, her hands rapidly tracing a rune in the air above her. Likh gaped at the glowing yellow symbol, trying to figure out which one she’d chosen, when he quickly came to. He knitted his brows together, pulled the energy down from above, and flung it forward with all his might.

To his complete and utter shock the soldiers toppled to the ground, un-moving.

“Whoa,” he heard Zoya breathe.

“Whoa,” he repeated.

“I won’t doubt you again,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the steps, past the unconscious men and into the palace. His heart was pounding out of his chest as his eyes flicked around wildly.

More soldiers were coming.

Zoya cast a _Wind_ rune and blew them backwards by several feet but it only slowed them down. Likh repeated his same actions from outside and the men fell to the ground, staying where they lie.

“Maybe I should just let you take the lead?” Zoya said, wide-eyed and panting.

Likh grinned and followed close behind her as she took an abrupt turn and raced down a hallway.

The entire castle shook, the walls seeming to bend in and out in a sickening fashion.

“Is that you?” Zoya hissed, her face pale as she glanced backwards.

“I…I don’t think so.”

But he really wasn’t sure.

Did his powerful rune casting somehow have an after-effect?

“This way!” Zoya hollered, racing to the end of the hall.

A group of soldiers appeared and Likh could feel the wards hanging in the air above them, thick and cloying. He stopped and steadied himself, focusing all of his attention on where he felt them the strongest. He pulled the energy down and thrust his hands out, a burst of light simultaneously knocking down the men and obliterating the wards like a small firework show.

At the same time, the door blasted open and Tea and Fox were standing there gaping at him—Fox, looking much worse for the wear and brandishing a massive sword in the air, and Tea, looking white as a ghost with her mouth hanging open. “You can dispel wards?”* she asked incredulously.

“I guess I have a knack for it,”* Likh grinned, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

Tea shook her head in amazement and then looked to her brother—who was in a terrible state—and quickly began performing the _Bloodletting_ rune on him, much to Fox’s protests.

“Polaire and Althy are getting Mykaela,” Likh said, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

“And Kalen’s breaking Khalad out,” Fox added.

Likh’s heart beat faster. “We’re meeting at the stables,” he said.

The walls shook again.

“What _is_ that?!” Zoya screeched.

“A daeva,” Fox replied irritably, shooting a perturbed glance at his sister. “An _azi_ to be exact.” 

“And what is it doing _here_?” Zoya hissed.

“You’ll have to ask Tea about that,” the man retorted.

Tea merely huffed and rolled her eyes.

“We need to go _now_!” Likh urged, sensing more danger than just a daeva coming for them.

“We can’t just leave Kance!” Tea half-yelled, her eyes wild.   


Fox quickly tried to calm her down, saying there was nothing they could do, and that she and Khalad would be of much more use to the Prince outside of _prison_.

Shouts echoed from the hallway and without even thinking, Likh raised his hands again, and just as the soldiers appeared in the doorway, he knocked them back against the opposite wall with a massive gust of wind. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead again from the strain. He was starting to feel drained from all the runes.

“You are marvelous, Likh!”* Tea gushed.

He dropped his hands and blushed.

They raced out of the palace, making a quick stop at Tea’s quarters at the Valerian to grab a book she _insisted_ she couldn’t leave without, and then they went straight to the entrance of the stables.

And that’s when he saw him.

White hair, half pulled up in that new way he was wearing it, ratty grey tunic and baggy trousers…in all his glory.

The man turned and stared at him, his almost translucent eyes turning to liquid gold in the sunlight; he crossed his muscular arms over his chest and squared his jaw, as if sizing him up.

Likh gulped and moved closer to Tea.

A look of total relief flashed across Lord Kalen’s face as he looked the dark-asha up and down, as if trying to make sure she was all in one piece.

“Where are we going?” Zoya asked, already saddling up a horse.

“Away from Odalia,” Tea replied. “Kion would probably be our best bet.”

“And what about Daanoris? For the Heartforger?” Khalad asked, he voice gruff but full of concern.

“We’ll go to Kion first—we'll need more supplies and a plan,” Fox stated.

Althy suddenly appeared and she wasn't alone; there was a cloaked person trailing behind her.

Likh knew who it was right away. Princess Inessa.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Zoya hissed.

“She insisted,” Althy replied with a shrug.

“I must return to Kion immediately,”* Princess Inessa said, as if giving a command to her lowly subjects.

“You’re _leaving_ Prince Kance?” Tea gasped.

“I have the most important part of him here with me,” Inessa said, opening her cloak, and revealing two heartglass around her neck. “Althy says this is what they’re after, and Ankyo is the safest place for us.”*

Likh sighed as he watched the group squabble over whether or not the Princess should be allowed to accompany them on their journey. And then Lady Mykaela appeared, looking near death, alongside a very sick looking Polaire, who insisted they were coming along, too.

He glanced at Khalad, who’s lips were pursed. The man looked about ready to explode.

An ear-piercing screech rang out from the skies above, and they all looked up to see the _azi,_ circling lower and lower as soldiers shouted orders at each other from atop the palace walls.

The fire of a cannon blast shook the ground.

“Can we please just GO?!” Khalad yelled, making everyone stop and stare at him. “There’s no _time_ for this. We need to get out of the city…NOW,” he bellowed.

Likh watched him in stunned silence. Who was this man and what happened to the quiet, demure apprentice hiding behind his spectacles and heartforging machine?

They all scrambled to get horses.

“Zoya, Kalen, Khalad. You’re to assist Mykaela and Polaire,” Althy snapped, quick to take the lead. “Tea, Fox, Likh—stick close to Inessa and me. If something happens to our rose of Kion, the empress will have all our heads.”*

“Stop treating me like I’m not here,”* Inessa complained.

Likh watched as Khalad climbed onto a horse behind Polaire. He couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that shot through him. As ridiculous as it was, he’d hoped that somehow he’d have to share a horse with the man. Regardless of Khalad’s bizarre behavior at the wedding ceremony, he couldn’t change what his heart truly wanted.

_And I want him and only him…_

Khalad shot him a quick, curious glance that made his palms start sweating. The apprentice then nodded his head slightly, as if acknowledging him for the first time. Likh started to grin back until he heard Tea and Kalen arguing loudly. 

“You don’t know me, Tea,”* Kalen said.

“I don’t need to to know you’re going to die! Kalen, please…”*

“Im sorry, Tea. More than you’ll know,”* and then the man turned his horse around and headed in the opposite direction, back towards the palace.

Likh watched in complete shock as Tea frantically drew the _Compulsion_ rune in the air and directed it towards the man, who suddenly stopped mid-stride, and then turned back around, his jaw hard and his face contorted.

“Did she just…?”* Likh couldn’t help but murmur.

“Not now!”* Zoya shouted. “Let’s move!”

The _azi_ circled lower and cried out as hundreds of soldiers shot arrows into the sky from the castle walls.

Likh quickly mounted his white horse and gripped the reins, readying himself to follow the group out of the city.

But _how_ exactly they were going to escape, he still wasn’t sure.

Fox grabbed Tea off of Chief and transferred her to the back of Likh’s mount, and then the man took off in a cloud of dust, racing Chief into the thick of the battle. Tea screamed after him and they all watched in horror as Fox hurtled right through the wooden palace gates, leaving a gaping, splintered hole behind.

Likh guessed that was the escape plan.

The group charged forward, the asha casting runes as they went. Likh maintained a _Shield_ rune that hovered over the now-sleeping Mykaela and the barely conscious Polaire.

Amazingly, they all managed to make it through the gates unscathed, that is, except for Fox who appeared irreparably broken and splintered.

Likh immediately felt his lunch rise up to his throat and leaned to the side of his stead to retch, desperately hoping Khalad wasn’t watching him.

Fox moved towards them, still astride Chief, blood dripping down his face.

“Fox?” Zoya asked in a shaky voice.

Likh glanced over at Khalad, noticing that the man seemed visibly shaken; he was a mixture of terror and nausea. He immediately felt relieved, grateful he wasn’t the only one with a weak stomach.

Kalen climbed down from his horse and proceeded to ask Fox if he was alright.

“Never been better,”* Fox grinned, blood dripping into his mouth and staining his teeth red.

“Your arm is about to fall off, Fox,”* Althy said matter-of-factly.

Fox glanced down at the dangling appendage, and then in one swift move, ripped it clean off.

“Tea will patch me up later. Let’s keep riding, people.”*

“I think I am going to be ill,” Zoya said, as Princess Inessa fainted.*

***


	5. Second Chances

***

~Likh~

Likh’s stomach growled. The smell of flat bread toasting over the campfire was too tempting to resist.

He’d found his appetite again after keeping enough distance between himself and Fox—who still hadn’t been put back together again.Tea was fast asleep, along with Polaire and Mykaela—their shared heartglass’ pulsating a pale green.

He glanced up at Khalad, who was boiling some water for tea. The man barely looked at him or spoke. But at least they were near each other. He wasn’t running away this time.

Tea stirred and Khalad moved towards her. “Are you back with us, Tea?”* he asked.

She groggily sat up and accepted the food he offered her. “I’m surprised we even have food,” she rasped.

“Altecia’s doing. I think she brought the whole pantry.”*

“Well, that’s shocking,” Tea replied. “Where are the others?”*

“Kalen’s scouting ahead, and Zoya and Althy are bathing. I think the Princess is with them.”*

“Has she shown you Prince Kance’s heartglass yet?*

“No. Althy said to wait till you woke up.”*

“Do you know where my brother is?”*

Likh smirked as he observed Khalad's slight wince.

“I don’t know. I think he’s distancing himself from us because it’s disconcerting to look at him,”* the man said.

“Let’s fix that,”* Tea huffed, starting to stand. She wobbled slightly and Likh jumped to his feat and gripped her arm, steadying her.  


“Vertigo,” she breathed. “Probably from the daeva.”

“I didn’t know that was possible,”* Likh said.

“I don’t think it’s something most people want to try. Better than—"* But she didn’t finish her sentence.

Likh couldn’t help but think she was referring to her use of the _Compulsion_ rune on Kalen—something the Deathseeker was still very bitter about. It would no doubt drive a wedge between the already tense pair. Kalen didn’t seem the type to be _made_ to do anything. Using that particular rune on him was probably about the worst thing Tea could have done.

“Wait up!” Likh said, as Tea started walking towards the lake.

In any other circumstance Lake Strypnyk would have been a beautiful sight to behold—its crystal clear, turquoise waters sparkling and rippling in the sunlight…brown pebbled shores lined with tall trees...But Likh knew that somewhere, a very splintered, and very _armless,_ Fox lingered, and that made everything seem a little less appealing—not to mention the fact they were on the run from the entire Odalian army _._

Likh and Tea came upon someone bathing, but it clearly wasn’t Fox because this person still had all their appendages.

It was Lord Kalen.

The man made eye contact with Tea and continued to glare daggers at her as he came up out of the water, his bare chest dripping wet, wearing only his black breeches which looked to be painted on him, leaving little to the imagination.   


Likh blushed deeply and looked away.

“Is he okay?”* he squeaked, feeling extremely awkward.

“Not yet,”* Tea replied solemnly, still watching the man as he stalked towards the tree-line.

Clearly it was going to take more time for Kalen to forgive her.

They continued walking, coming around a bend, and then Likh’s heart stopped.

Fox was standing half-way in the water, holding onto his unattached arm, pierced through with giant splinters, while Princess Inessa stood behind him, staring onward.

Likh instinctively clutched his stomach and held his breath.

Tea, seemingly unfazed by her brother's gruesome appearance, stomped to the water’s edge and demanded that he let her get on with the _Bloodletting_. He finally agreed.

Likh turned as white as a sheet as he watched the man’s body slowly knit back together again, the splinters falling out into the water and his arm re-attaching itself. He only _barely_ managed to keep his breakfast down.

“I don’t think we should linger at Lake Strypnyk too long,” Tea said. “When can we leave, Likh?”* she asked, turning towards him.

“I’ll find Althy and ask her,” he managed to choke out, only too happy to leave the unsettling scene.

When he returned back to the campsite he found Khalad still tending the fire...alone.

The apprentice glanced up at him, holding his gaze for longer than was necessary, and then flicked his eyes back down to the crackling fire. 

Likh wrung his hands and walked towards him, desperate to make the awkward tension go away, but without the slightest clue how. The man seemed positively closed-off to him.

He crouched down by the fire and poked a burning ember with a stick.

“Seems just like yesterday you were burning your hand…” Khalad murmured.

Likh whipped his head up and stared at him, shocked he was actually speaking to him, much less bringing up their first real, intimate moment.

He cleared his throat and continued poking at the ember. “Yes…it does…and in some ways, it feels like a _lifetime_ ago.” He couldn’t believe he’d just said it.

Khalad’s silver eyes were on him in an instant, boring into him, probing for something. The man frowned and then sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.”

Likh hadn't expected that.

An awkward beat of silence stretched between them. The fire crackled and snapped and he didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t sure he _could_ forgive him. One apology couldn’t make up for all the months of torment and silence and second-guessing. He continued to gaze into the dancing flames, feeling his eyes begin to water, but not from the smoke. 

“For _everything_ ,” Khalad finally said. “For acting like a complete idiot and running away the other night…For not writing you as much as I should have.”

Likh’s chest tightened.  


“For just _leaving_ me?” he choked out.

The apprentice’s eyes widened considerably; they looked like shards of amber in the firelight as a strand of white hair hugged the side of his face. He blinked. “Yes, I’m sorry for that, too,” he replied, clenching his jaw and exhaling.

Likh opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Tea appeared, with Zoya and Althy trailing behind her.

Khalad immediately stood to attention and nodded at the trio—their moment interrupted.

“Where’s Mykkie?” Tea asked.

“She went to get changed with Polaire.”

Tea nodded and started packing up her things. “We can’t stay here much longer, it won’t be safe.”

Princess Inessa appeared with Fox following several feet behind her, looking like a scolded puppy.

“Khalad, you need to look at Kance’s heartglass,” Tea said, flicking her eyes to Inessa.

“Oh,” the Princess exclaimed, reaching into her robes and pulling out the necklace. “Yes, please look at it and see how the Prince is doing." A look of deep concern crossed her face and then quickly turned to one of embarrassment as she caught Fox's eye. 

Khalad carefully held the heartglass in his hand, staring at it intently for a moment.

“Well?” Tea asked.

“He’s well. As well as can be anyway. He has the same sleeping sickness as the other nobles Master visited.”* He then explained how when a person makes a memory they leave a trace of impressions behind…smells, sights, tastes…and that whoever poisoned the Prince’s heartglass left the trace of a desire to return to _Daanoris_.

After a few minutes of discussion, they all agreed that Daanoris was the place they needed to go. The Heartforger was supposedly there and he was their only chance of saving the Prince. But _getting_ there would be another matter entirely. Daanoris was a closed nation, not to mention on another _continent_.

First though, they agreed they needed to go to Kion, Ankyo specifically, to find sanctuary and devise a plan, but it was a weeks ride away and they would most likely be met with resistance from soldiers already on the lookout for their group.

In the end, Tea had the shocking idea to use her _azi_ to fly them there. It seemed like the only viable option, regardless how bizarre.

Likh shook his head, baffled by what his life had become—and he’d thought standing in front of the _asha association_ was terrifying!

In what seemed like only a matter of minutes, the great, black beast—the very same one that had attacked the theater at the _darashi oyun—_ was lowering itself down, shaking the very ground beneath them as it touched down, disturbing the previous tranquil waters of the lake.

To Likh’s complete surprise, the creature seemed to _purr_ at Tea, like some kind of monstrous feline, even try and lick her face. How long exactly had she been linked with this daeva? Because it seemed they were on much more friendly terms than just having become accomplices over the past few days. The girl was always so full of secrets.

He grabbed his bag and watched in awe as Tea led Chief up the beast’s tail and onto its back. The horse seemed understandably weary, stomping its hooves and blowing steam out of its flared nostrils, but he obeyed the girl nonetheless—at least the creature had the added security of already being _dead_.

Fox irritably helped Princess Inessa up while she insisted she didn’t need it, and then Zoya confidently clambered up behind them, acting as if she did this sort of thing all the time. Althy and Polaire gingerly helped Mykaela get settled and Lord Kalen shot Tea a nasty glare as he stalked past her and settled himself down at the base of the _azi’s_ neck.  


Likh realized he was the last one left.

“Here,” a familiar voice said.

It was Khalad, and he was extending out his hand.

Likh blinked up at him, and then hesitantly took it, grasping on tight, as the man swiftly pulled him up, his warm hand so sure and his gaze unflinching. For a split second, their bodies crashed together, knocking all of the air out of Likh. Khalad quickly stepped back, a fleeting look of embarrassment crossing his face and coloring his cheeks. He extended out his arms, gripping Likh firmly by the shoulders, steadying him.

But Likh felt anything but _steady_.

“Th-thanks,” he stuttered before crouching down and gripping onto a giant, black shiny scale—it seemed as good a way as any to travel on an _azi_ …Though he would have much rather been hanging onto _the apprentice_.

Khalad irritably tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and crouched down as well, wrapping an arm around a neighboring scale.

The _azi_ beat its wings, whipping the wind around them in great gusts, ruffling their hair. Likh felt his stomach drop to the ground as they began to lift up, higher and higher, into the azure-blue sky. He gripped the daeva for dear life and squinted his eyes shut, praying they could get to Kion in a matter of minutes. He wasn’t sure how long he could handle this.

He peeked his eyes open at one point, only to see Khalad, with both his arms now wrapped tightly around the scale and his face ashen; he looked positively sick.

Clearly the man didn’t care for heights either.

Princess Inessa and Zoya both screamed as the _azi_ unexpectedly took a nose dive before climbing higher again.

Was the beast enjoying this?

Likh couldn’t help but grin. What a way to travel.

But even so...while riding on the back of a deava was exciting, it wasn’t nearly as _thrilling_ as being near the apprentice again.

He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe fate had drawn them back together under these strange circumstances.

Maybe this was their second chance.

And if it was, he certainly wasn’t going to waste it.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A first flight: "To the Sky"-Owl City


	6. To Pass the Time

***

~Khalad~

Khalad was never so happy to have his feet back on the ground. But his elation didn't last long.

Regardless of their clever mode of travel, they were still detained by a contingent of asha as soon as they touched down outside of Kion. Clearly, it wasn’t going to be the _sanctuary_ they had hoped for. The _azi_ immediately took to the safe skies and Fox was sent straight to the Ankyo prison, while Tea was ushered away to the Willows to stand before the asha-ka association and plead her case. The rest of their group was escorted to the Empress’s palace, along with Princess Inessa.

Khalad felt exhausted and antsy and just wanted to hurry up and get to Daanoris. They should have just gone straight there, he thought, picking at a stray thread on an elaborately beaded pillow that bore the Kion crest.

Likh had gone with Althy to help get Polaire and Mykaela settled—the duo could only manage to stay awake for a few minutes at a time. _Why did they need to come along again?_ he wondered with a heavy sigh.

And here he was, sitting on a couch in the royal chambers. Waiting.

Princess Inessa was moodily gazing out the window, while Fox, whom she’d immediately had delivered to the palace from his prison cell, was doing just the same, but at the _opposite end_ of the room. Their hostility was getting tiresome.

Between the brooding pair, sat a long table covered in a tempting banquet spread—apples, fresh flatbread with hummus, feta cheese drizzled with honey, sliced vegetables and fruit—but Khalad had lost his appetite after the ride on the _azi_. He still felt like the floor was moving and couldn’t get his bearings.

But what really made him dizzy was _Likh_.

He just didn’t know what to do with the boy.

He’d hoped they’d repaired their relationship when he’d apologized at lake Strypnyk, but he wasn’t sure it had done much good.

How could he ever really make up for all that lost time?

And now Likh seemed positively scared of him…as if he didn’t even know him anymore.

And yet…

There was still a spark in the boy that flared from time to time…like at the campfire when he’d boldly asked why he’d left him in the first place. Khalad hadn’t known how to answer truthfully. How could he just tell the boy it was because he had to choose between his destiny and _him_? That declaration alone would completely give away his feelings. And he just wasn’t ready to do that yet.

He got up and walked over to the table, surveying the food. His mouth started watering as he stared at all the sweet and savory dishes, but instead, he swiped a few carrots, thinking they might settle better on his empty stomach.

He perched on the edge of the couch and began to nibble.

“Did they give you any trouble?” Fox’s voice came.

Khalad lifted his head to see Tea and Empress Alyx, Inessa’s mother, entering the room together.

“They were about to exile your sister into perpetuity if I hadn’t threatened them. I’m sure they’re obstinate enough to try again,”* the Empress replied.

Khalad sighed, relief washing over him. Tea was safe. _For the moment._

“Where are Mykaela and Polaire?” Tea asked.

“They’re resting comfortably. Althy and Likh are watching over them,” the Princess replied.

The Empress walked towards her daughter demanding to see Prince Kance’s heartless, even shockingly trying to snatch it right from Inessa’s neck, but was met with a brilliant flash of light and quickly withdrew her hand.

Khalad’s eyes widened behind his spectacles. The Empress was clearly just as brazen as her daughter. One never took a heartglass without express permission from the owner.

The pair continued to squabble over the necklace and he tried to drone them out, focusing instead on his carrot. He suddenly missed his dirty little shop in Ankyo. It was quiet there and wonderfully drama-free.

“I hope neither of you were too uncomfortable,”* the Empress said cheerfully, directing her attention to him.

Khalad blinked up at her. “It’s no problem at all, Your Majesty.”*

He wished he could become invisible. This is exactly why he detested royalty— _politics and platitudes._

“I remember how you used to play with Inessa, Kance, and Kalen when you were children, Khalad. I’d always hoped that you would stop by the palace when you and your master visit, though you never do.”*

Khalad tried to hide his grimace. “My master doesn’t like the nobility, I’m afraid.”*

“I’m not surprised. He’s had to deal with the worst of our lot in his trade, and that would wear down anyone. He holds Odalian nobles in greater contempt though. I’m surprised he took you in.”*

He clenched his jaw.

“I stopped being a noble the day I agreed to be his apprentice, Your Majesty.”*

“Why did you bring us here?” Kalen snapped, appearing out of nowhere. “It feels like we’ve been freed from the control of one kingdom only to be taken over by another.”*

“Kalen!” Khalad exclaimed, the words leaving his mouth of their own accord. He might have detested royalty, but outright rudeness and disrespect were even more deplorable.

The Empress only laughed, unfazed. She then went on to formulate a plan as to how to get them into Daanoris without raising suspicions.

It was finally decided that Princess Inessa would go to appeal to Emperor Shifang, who had apparently _long desired her from afar._ Fox looked sickened at the suggestion.

Their group's reason for going would be to present themselves as a contingent of asha visiting for diplomatic duties.

“…Your master is missing, Khalad, which makes you the next best choice…”*

Khalad came to, dropping his carrot. “He’s missing?”

The Empress explained how Heartforgers were even more rare than Bone Witches and that her kingdom always kept tabs on where they were traveling. The Heartforger had gone missing after he'd entered Santiang, the capitol of Daanoris.

“And what if we can’t find him?”* Kalen asked.

“There is one other Heartforger in the room,”* the Empress replied.

Khalad paled. “But I’m not skilled enough.”*

The Empress wagged a finger at him. “Old Narl has never been one to heap praise on a subordinate. But he would have released you from his apprenticeship long ago if he didn’t think you a worthy successor. He’s rejected half a dozen candidates before taking you in and twice more since then.”*

Khalad gaped. He had no idea he was viewed in such a way by the Heartforger…or by others. The man had never once made him feel the least bit important. Quite the opposite really.

“We must be ready for all eventualities, Khalad, whether you feel ready or not. A time may come when you shall need to prove your master right.”*

He sat in stunned silence.

He hadn’t expected to have to take on the mantle of Heartforger for a long time yet…Even despite the old man’s declining health, he was still stubborn as the day was long and seemed in no way ready to relinquish his duties…but now he was missing, possibly _dead…_

Khalad could feel the reality of his future settle heavily on his shoulders.

He quietly excused himself and retired to his room.

***

~Likh~

Likh twiddled his thumbs as he watched Polaire and Lady Mykaela sleeping soundly on the bed. He wondered what Khalad was doing.

Zoya came into the room carrying a book and wearing a disgruntled expression. “I can stay and watch over them if you like. You can go get something to eat,” she said, plopping down in a marigold-yellow velvet, high-back chair.

Likh perked up. He nodded and scampered out the door, trying to remember where the royal chambers were. He followed the sound of voices and eventually found his destination. The Empress and her daughter were there, arguing about something, as Fox stood by the window, gazing out with his hands clasped behind his back.

Likh’s heart immediately sunk. The apprentice wasn’t there.

He noticed a half nibbled carrot on the floor and frowned, picking it up. Who would be so careless as to drop their carrot on the floor? He shook his head and tossed it into a waste basket.

He walked over to the table and eyed all the food, his stomach growling. Grabbing a porcelain plate, he began to pile it high with steaming flat bread and fruit and nuts drizzled with honey.

“Khalad retired to his room.”

Likh whipped his head up to see Fox, watching him with a shrewd expression.

“Oh.”

Why did the man feel the need to tell him that?

He continued to gape at him and noticed the slightest smirk forming on Fox’s lips.

Likh could feel his cheeks begin to burn and wanted to dive under the table cloth. Did Tea tell her brother about his feelings for the apprentice? Or was he so obvious the man had figured it out on his own?

Regardless, he wanted to become invisible.

“Just thought you’d like to know,” the man said casually, before walking away.

Great. Just great. Clearly his secret wasn’t such a _secret_ after all. Who else suspected?

Part of him wanted to go and hide, and the other, to knock on Khalad’s door—though he wasn’t even sure _where it was_ —and offer him a plate of food. But that would be too forward. And the man was probably sleeping anyway.

So he took his plate back to Mykaela and Polaire’s room, to sit and wonder when things would change for the better.

~~~

Days passed and Likh had only seen Khalad _once_ —when they’d both walked into the dining room to get food. The man had quickly piled his plate, grunted, and left without another word.

At least he was _eating_. His face didn't look as wan.

But Likh was at a loss for what to do. He felt frustrated at being detained in Kion when they really needed to be in _Daanoris_ , and he felt angry that Khalad had shown no signs of wanting to be in his company.

And Tea was either locked in her room, pouring over her forbidden, _Faceless_ spell book and learning about new Dark runes, or practicing her fighting skills with Kalen—who was at least back on speaking terms with her. Maybe all their sparing had lessened the tension.  


Things started looking up, though, when to his delight, Rahim and Mistress Chesh arrived. They both hugged him so tight he felt he’d never draw breath again. But it felt wonderful to be back in their company and he suddenly felt very homesick for the little _zivar_ shop and his tiny bedroom.

The first thing they did was make him change out of his plain tunic and “slip into something more appealing,” Rahim had said, beaming.

Likh’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the beautifully crafted _hua_ of amber and blue with red koi swimming down the folds. He ran his finger over the silky material and smiled.

“Go put it on!” Chesh said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

He couldn’t believe it was really him when he looked in the mirror. Next to the special _hua_ he’d worn at the _darashi oyun_ , this was the second one he’d ever worn.

“What’d you think?” he asked, biting his lip and walking back out from behind the screen.

“Oh, Likh! You look lovely!” Chesh gushed, rushing towards him and smoothing out a wrinkle.

Rahim beamed and nodded his head proudly, his unruly beard moving up and down his chest, “A vision!” he bellowed.

Likh grinned so large his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t wait to show Tea.

And he didn’t have to wait long, because the girl soon appeared, getting caught in one of Rahim’s bear hugs before being returned to the ground.

Her mouth fell open when she saw him.

Likh did a twirl and continued to stare at himself in the mirror, his eyes sparkling.

Tea clapped and beamed as she watched him. "You're exquisite!"

Rahim explained that they had come to dress their group so they would fit in when they arrived in Daanoris.

“The Empress is footing the bill,” Chesh pointed out. “She insisted we provide you with the highest quality silks that Rahim possesses, as well as the best of the _zivars_ in my inventory. That goes for you too, Likh.”*

“Me?” he asked, whipping around.

“I understand that the elders have not yet made a decision regarding your petition, but the Empress insists you be outfitted as an asha regardless.”*

Likh could barely hold back the tears. “Thank you, Lady Chesh.”

“Don’t lose heart so easily, Likh my dear,”* Chesh said hugging him tight. “Now, let’s get to work!”

Mistress Parmina suddenly barged into the room with Lady Shadi following close behind her. The old woman scoffed at all the drama and intrigue their group had caused, what with defying the asha association and being fugitives on the run…She worried Tea had completely smeared their good name, to which Lady Shadi rebutted, saying that the asha were in even _more demand_ than usual, and that the asha-ka was actually bringing in even more money.

The old woman finally relented, but kept a sour expression on her overly-painted face. 

Eventually, Likh and Tea were loaded down with armfuls of _hua_ and sent on their way.

“You better get used to this,” Tea said, craning her head over the stack of clothes. “Rahim’s been looking at you like a cat looks at tuna. He’s been looking for a new model for his latest summer collection.”*

Likh clung onto the precious garments in his arms as if someone might snatch them away. “I hope I don’t cause trouble for him…or Chesh.”*

“They’re the most popular artisans in their trades, their opinions aren’t easily dismissed. You’re an asha whatever the association decides, Likh. Don’t you forget that.”*

“And if they decide against me,” he said dreamily, rubbing his cheek against the exceptionally soft satin, “then at least I’ll have all this to remember it by.”*

***

~Khalad~

Khalad was fed up with waiting.

He had to do something or else he felt he’d go mad. He couldn’t breathe inside the castle walls.

He was decided. He would go back to his shop in Ankyo and be useful. This time of year he and his Master typically opened their door to the sick anyway—and this would be a much better use of his time, and a good excuse to leave the palace.

He informed the Empress of his desire and she gladly lent him a horse, but warned him to be ready to leave on a minutes notice. He promised he would be.

Khalad wondered if he should tell anyone goodbye…if he should tell _Likh_ goodbye. If he ran away again, this would be the _third_ time he’d abruptly left the boy. But it was early morning and he didn’t want to disturb anyone, so he grabbed his things and rushed out of the palace, down the grand steps, and out into the welcoming sunshine.

Yet he still didn’t feel like he could _breathe_.

Maybe being in the palace wasn’t the reason for his lack of air…maybe it was _who_ was in the palace that gave him grief.

Like a millstone around his neck.

He shook his head and pressed onward, nodding to the solider holding the reins of a black stallion that was waiting for him by the palace gates. He climbed on the horse’s back and took off, the thought of seeing his shop again making his heart race.

~~~

When Khalad arrived back at the old, dilapidated hovel, he found it looking only slightly worse for the wear.

The windows were dirty again.

But what he wasn’t expecting was a group of people milling about aimlessly and sitting on the dusty walkways.

Were they waiting on _him_?

All this time?

The group looked up in unison as he approached.

“It’s the Heartforger!” a child shouted.

“Nah, it’s just his apprentice,” an old man grumbled.

“Where’s the Heartforger?” someone asked with panic in their voice.

“When is he coming back?” another yelled.

“My heartglass!”an old woman said, rushing towards him. But instead of actually wearing a typical heartglass case, she wore a glass bottle tied around her neck that glowed an unhealthy green.

The poor couldn’t afford to buy actual heartglass cases, so instead, they wore make-shift necklaces, many of which Khalad had secretly made in his spare time.

He felt faint. He hadn’t been prepared for an immediate onslaught.

He slid off his horse and stared at them, feeling self-conscious.

“I'm the Heartforger’s apprentice. I don’t know when he will be back. I will help all of you as best I can. Please give me a few moments to set up my shop…You can form a line here, if you like.”

Khalad swallowed hard and moved past them, feeling many of them sizing him up, likely thinking he didn’t look capable of filling the Heartforger’s shoes.

He unlocked his shop door and walked inside, nearly choking on all the dust. The place had been sealed up like a tomb for almost a year.

He closed the door and leaned his back against it, sighing deeply.

Well, at least he wasn’t in the palace anymore.

***


	7. Endeared

***

~Likh~

When Likh found out the apprentice had left without telling him— _again—_ he wanted to grind his teeth out.

Why was the man _always_ running off?

Would it have been so difficult to leave a note?

Instead, he had to hear the news from Empress Alyx.

And it's not as if Likh could just go running off after him on his own. That would look much too obvious.

But as luck would have it, the day after Khalad left, Tea insisted she go and speak with him about something important. And Likh had _insisted_ on accompanying her.

So Likh, along with Tea, Kalen, Fox, Councilor Ludvig, Princess Inessa, and Althy all traveled by horseback through downtown Ankyo to see the apprentice. Zoya had volunteered to stay behind and look after Polaire and Mykaela, but Likh suspected it had more to do with _Lady Shadi._

What a contrast it was to go from the _glamoured_ , extravagant palace of Kion to the poorest part of the city. The place smelled of rotten eggs and discarded trash.

But Likh couldn’t help but smile at the familiar sights. He never could have envisioned he’d be returning to the Heartforger’s shop under these circumstances. 

In fact, he'd always secretly imagined some kind of romantic reunion that involved him getting a letter from the apprentice, telling him he’d returned and wanted to see him. And Likh would fly on the wings of the wind ( _or steal a horse_ ) to get to him. He’d breathlessly knock on his door with a pounding heart and Khalad would fling it open dramatically and practically attack him, swallowing him up in his arms and hold him as close as possible. The man would weep and say he was so sorry for ever leaving him…that it was the biggest mistake of his life. Likh would gently wipe away his tears and stand on his tip-toes to reach him, and then finally, for the first time ever, they would—

“Here we are,” Tea said bleakly, breaking his daydream. “Looks a bit worse than before.”

Likh blinked his eyes at the line of sickly people streaming out into the street from the Heartforger’s door.

This was definitely _not_ how he’d imagined his reunion with the apprentice.

“Who are they?” he breathed, sliding off his horse and then helping Tea dismount.

“Ankyo’s sick," she replied. "Khalad and the Heartforger used to heal them for free this time of year. I guess that’s why he came back.”

Likh instantly felt a pang of guilt for getting so mad at the apprentice.

_This is why he returned?_

The man was a saint.

Tea took one look at the unsavory scene and immediately started delegating. She asked Kalen to go and get basic healing supplies and clean water, and for Fox to find firewood for kindling.

“Likh, make a fire where he shows you.”*

Likh came out of his daze and quickly followed behind Fox, ready to do whatever was needed to help the apprentice. There was no way the man could be expected to help all these people on his own; he would work himself to death.

He drew the _Fire_ rune and quickly got a fire blazing using the logs Fox had gathered. Tea grabbed some metal pots and filled them with clean water with the help of Kalen.

“Princess Inessa, would you mind grinding these herbs?”* Tea asked.

“I’ve never ground anything before,”* the Princess replied with a surprised expression.

Likh looked to Fox, who was trying to contain his grin but failing miserably. And then the man proceeded to show the Princess how.

Councilor Ludvig rolled up his sleeves. “I worked as a healer’s apprentice in my younger days,” he said. “This brings back memories.”*

Likh kept looking up from the fire, hoping to catch a glimpse of the apprentice, but the man was clearly swamped, treating one patient after another.

After what felt like an eternity, the line finally started to show signs of thinning. There were about half a dozen people left.

Tea and Althy had been working like fiends, mixing brews and helping the sick with their ailments as best they could. Princess Inessa was grinding herbs with a new found fervor, and Likh and Fox continued to man the fires.

And then Khalad appeared.

The man had dark circles under his eyes and looked just as wan as he had a week ago. He must have worked all night, Likh thought, everything in him wanting to rush to his aid, but he restrained himself. It broke his heart to see him in such an exhausted state, especially when he'd been looking so much healthier as of late. 

Khalad shot him a quick, surprised glance, and then looked to Tea.

“Have you been treating patients all morning?”* the girl demanded.

“And all of last night," he sighed. "I wondered why the number I'd seen to seemed less than the number I’d observed outside.”*

But Likh simply couldn’t stop himself.

He grabbed a clean towel off their make-shift table and walked over to Khalad, hesitating for a brief moment, and then gingerly wiped the sweat and soot off his forehead like a concerned mother. He began blushing fiercely and started to feel his hand shake.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just done...and in front of _everyone_.

And then Khalad fixed his unblinking eyes upon him and Likh thought he might really faint; the look of shock and then sheer gratitude that flowed out of the man's silver irises felt too intimate in the present company.

Likh quickly turned back around and started poking at the fire.

“We would have offered assistance had you told us,”* Althy admonished the apprentice.

“I didn’t think about that,” he replied. “I’ve always done things on my own.”*

Likh pursed his lips and frowned as he stared into the fire. That was _exactly_ Khalad’s problem. He never asked for help and he never told anyone where he was going or what he was doing or what he needed. Maybe his aloofness wasn’t personal, though, but just a habit built out of necessity. Likh remembered Khalad’s stories of his childhood…always avoiding people in the palace and preferring to be on his own. But why did that behavior have to apply to _their_ relationship as well?

 _Relationship,_ he scoffed. Was what they had really a “relationship” after all?

“Well, get used to us,”* Tea said, before popping a man’s shoulder back in place like she did it all the time. The man screamed.  


Likh winced, as did everyone else. The girl was fearless.

Khalad asked if Inessa was still wearing the Prince’s heartglass and she started to pull it from her robes, but he stopped her, and motioned for everyone to follow him inside.

Likh immediately dropped his stick in the fire and scrambled to catch up.

The shop was the dirtiest he’d ever seen it, and that was saying something. It was like a ghost house. He gazed at the filthy window-panes and remembered the days he’d spent cleaning them meticulously. The apprentice had rewarded him with one of his glorious, heart-stopping grins.

The place still had a faint smell of mint. There were still some dried leaves hanging above the sink…the bookshelves were still lined with dusty bottles and the un-made, ratty cot still sat wedged in the corner.

“But you’re both Heartforgers!”* Princess Inessa exclaimed, clearly appalled by the state of the room.

“He offered his services for free, Your Highness,” Althy stated. “He derives no income from treating ailments since he does not charge for them.”*

“My mother should be treating you better than this, Khalad!” Inessa yelped. “I will not sit back and allow an Odalian prince to live in such squalor.”*

“We refused her offer. Three times,” Khalad said. “We charged exorbitant heartglass prices for the rich snobs Master didn’t like, as part of the Heartforger’s oath, but he gave most of it to charity. He said he’d rather live like one of Her Majesty’s poorest citizens so she’d occasionally remember to treat them better.”*

“But that doesn’t apply to you!”* Inessa snapped.

“It does. I took the vow too, remember? If he’d been here, my master wouldn’t have welcomed you in, Your Highness. He would’ve turned you out on your rears and then laughed about the irony over tea.”*

Likh had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He’d never heard Khalad speak quite so frankly; it was refreshing. It must be due to his utter exhaustion, he mused.

The subject changed to the sleeping sickness and Councilor Ludvig, who had the good fortune of meeting with the Heartforger a month before, said that the old man told him the sickness was caused by a strange _rune_.

But no one had a clue what it could be. Tea said she’d never come across anything like that in her Faceless’ book.

Khalad then examined Kance’s heartglass and pointed out the empty space between his heartbeats. It was so faint Likh couldn’t even see it, but he trusted that if anyone could, it would be the apprentice. Khalad explained how victims of the sickness were all descendants of the Five Great Heroes and that something was taken from them. Something his master called an _urvan_ , or soul. 

“A soul? Kalen asked, sounding skeptical.

“It’s the essence of who you are, so to speak. It’s your memories that define and shape your soul, mold it into the person you are. Drawing _Heartsrune_ nourishes your soul further. People have longer lifespans with heartglass, are less prone to disease,”* the apprentice said.

Likh had to peel his eyes away from the man; he realized he was gaping at him, hanging onto his every word.

“I don’t know much about repairing and making heartglass,” Princess Inessa confessed, “but why would anyone want to steal a soul?”*

“According to the Faceless’ book, it’s an important ingredient for making _lightglass_ , which in turn can create _shadowglass_. And with their victims asleep and unresisting, heartglass won’t fade. Without knowing where the Five Great Heroes’ graves lie, taking their descendants’ _urvan_ is the next best choice,”* Khalad said.

The room was silent for a moment as they all processed the information.

“Excuse me? Master Khalad?” A young boy peeked his head inside. “I saw your sign and was wondering…Broke me mum’s good vase by accident, and she’s all put out. I was hoping I could get her something nice, but if you’re busy…”*

“That’s alright Jobie. Let’s get your ma a new vase.”*

Khalad gestured for the boy to sit down and he produced an empty bottle from his pocket. “Don’t be nervous, Jobie,” he said soothingly. “You’ve done this enough times before.”*

Likh’s heart felt fit to burst. He’d never seen Khalad with a child before and it was painfully endearing. His admiration for the man multiplied a hundred fold.

The apprentice gently swiped his finger across the boy’s forehead and procured a silver wisp, which he tapped into the bottle.

“It’s done, Jobie.”*

The boy slid off the chair, grinning. “I feel much better!”*

“Do you remember anything? Do you remember the vase?”* Khalad asked.

“The vase? What vase? Buying me mum a vase wasn’t I?”*

“That’s right, Jobie. Here’s the money for it.”*

The boy practically skipped off and Likh stared at the man in wonder. He truly was something else.

Princess Inessa stepped forward, clearly touched by the sweet moment as well, and exhaled loudly. “Kalen, please return to the palace. Tell the commander I require the sturdiest wagon he can find, enough horses to pull it, and two dozen of his best soldiers.”*

“What are you planning?”* the Deathseeker asked her.

She set her elegant jaw. “Odalia will be after you, Khalad, and your small house will make a poor defense. You don’t know your master’s cure, but your enemies don’t know that. You will be safer in the palace, so I am bringing all your tools with you.”*

“Master won’t like that.”*

“Your master isn’t here, Khalad. That’s part of the problem.”*

Likh’s heart sped up. Khalad, have enemies? His face grew hot and his eyes began to blaze with fire. He determined to do everything in his power to protect him. Not that he wouldn’t have before…But seeing him like this…getting another peak inside his heart, it only caused to fan the flames further.

He _desperately_ wanted a moment alone with him, but it didn’t seem possible.

“We need to return to the palace and get cleaned up,” Princess Inessa said. “Mother’s expecting us for supper. Khalad, do you want to go back with us or wait here for the soldiers to arrive?”

“I’ll wait here,” the man said. “I need to make sure my things are handled and packed properly.”

He looked weary enough to blow away with the slightest gust of wind.

Likh bit the inside of his cheek and prayed for the strength to say what he wanted. “I’ll stay and help!” he blurted out, feeling his entire body catch fire as all eyes turned towards him. He winced slightly and glanced around the room.

Tea was clearly trying to hide her smirk, while Fox bit his lip, averting his eyes to the ceiling.

Likh couldn’t dare look at Khalad’s face.

“That’s a good idea,” Tea finally said. “You can help pack the more… _delicate_ items.”

Likh shot her a perturbed glance, his nostrils flaring.

“We’ll see you this evening then,” Princess Inessa said with a nod.

And with that, everyone left.

He was finally alone with Khalad.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man was a saint: "Remedy"-Adele


	8. The Irony of Destiny

***

~Khalad~

Khalad stared blankly at the wall. He wasn’t sure what had just happened.

How did he find himself alone, back in his shop, and _with the boy?_ When that scenario was exactly what he’d been avoiding for an entire year.

Apparently, fate had a sense of humor.

“So…” Likh said, drumming his slim fingers on the dusty table and looking absently around the room like a lost puppy.

Khalad was at a loss for words.

“How about I make us some tea?” the boy finally said.

“Yeah…that would be good,” Khalad rasped. He ran his hands back through his hair with wide eyes and stared at the dust-covered floor. He couldn’t help thinking that now his shop _really_ looked as if it were settled in the sands of Drycht.

Likh started rummaging through the cabinets, finally retrieving two cups and blowing the dust off them, and then he strained to reach for the dried tea leaves hanging above the sink.

Khalad moved towards him, standing less than a foot away, and reached up, taking the herbs down. He was close enough to smell the scent of jasmine wafting off Likh's skin.

“Thanks,” the boy breathed, peering up at him with round, blue eyes.

Khalad’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure Likh could hear it. His palms started to sweat and he quickly averted his eyes. “I’m not sure this is any good,” he said, poking at the dried leaves with his finger. They nearly crumbled to dust.

“That’s okay…I wasn’t sure. How about I go and get us something fresh?”

“If you like.”

Khalad suddenly became painfully aware of just how little space there was left between them. He could just lean down and—

“I’ll be right back!” the boy blurted out before running out the door.

Khalad exhaled and rubbed his eyes, leaning his hip against the sink. What was he doing? Clearly the boy was frightened of him and couldn’t get away fast enough.

But he _had_ chosen to stay behind and help him…that had to count for something.

Likh's behavior was just so confusing. One minute the boy seemed to be gazing at him with _please-kiss-me_ eyes, and then the next, he was absolutely petrified. 

Whereas Khalad knew _exactly_ what he wanted…with every fiber of his being and beat of his heart. But he also knew that once he crossed that line, he couldn’t go back. And what kind of future could they have together, anyway?

He pulled his heartglass out and examined it. It was pulsating erratically, just as he’d expected. The confused thing couldn't decide what emotion to be. Likh simply made him go haywire.

“They were out of mint so—"

Khalad quickly tucked the necklace back inside his tunic. He could feel his neck growing hot. Had the boy seen it? How embarrassing. One look at his heartglass and anyone would think that he was sick—or possibly deranged—judging by its erratic pulse.

“They didn’t have mint?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“Right, so I got peach-oolong instead…I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the air becoming thick and heavy between them, and it had nothing to do with the filthy state of the room.

Likh moved to the sink and started filling the copper tea kettle with water.

The scenario felt like _déjà vu._

Khalad watched him closely, reverently. He couldn’t help himself. He was finally able to just take the boy in—his longer hair, his taller height…He was still petite and willowy, but he looked more mature. He was now a strange mix of child-like innocence and something fierce. Something that made Khalad's heart speed up.

And thankfully, Likh wasn’t wearing his Deathseeker's uniform. Khalad wasn’t sure he could have handled that. The boy wore tan linen pants and an aqua-blue silk tunic with embroidered purple sparrows along the hem. He was immaculately clean, as usual, even despite having tended to the fires outside. How did he always manage to stay so _clean_? Maybe he used a rune.

“Oh—I don’t have a fire going,” Khalad said, coming to, and staring blankly at the unused fireplace.

“No worries,” the boy said, moving towards it. He bent down to place some logs on the grate.

Khalad rushed forward, not wanting him to get dirty, and quickly set three logs down and then moved out of his way.

Likh smiled at him appreciatively, his blue eyes sparkling. He raised his hands in the air and gracefully traced the rune for _Fire,_ pushing his palms forward causing flames to spring forth in the grate, lapping around the wood.

They both stepped back.

Khalad couldn’t help the thrill that went up his spine from watching the boy draw runes, it always seemed to arouse something deep inside of him. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his breath quicken, and glanced at him sideways.

Likh rubbed his hands together and held them out towards the fire.

And Khalad desperately tried to the think of a good excuse to take the boy’s hands in his own, but before he could think of anything, Likh had moved back to the sink and retrieved the tea kettle. He came back and hung it above the fire, and they stared at each other in awkward silence. 

“Well…I guess we should start packing…” Khalad said, feeling like a tongue-tied fool.

“Yeah, I guess so…”

“We can just set all the bottles on the table for now… _carefully_ ,” he added.

Likh nodded and quickly set to work.

Khalad, growing more disgruntled by the minute, busied himself with the books. He wasn’t sure if he should leave anything behind or take it all with him. He really didn’t like the idea of moving everything to the palace, but the Princess was right, whatever was left behind stood a good chance of being destroyed or stolen.

“What about these broken vials?” the boy asked.

“They can stay,” he said absently over his shoulder.

“And _this_ bottle?”

“Hmm?” he noised, turning around.

“ _This_ one?”

Khalad’s life flashed before his eyes.

For held in Likh’s very hand, was the memory Khalad had extracted from Tea nearly a year before… _the memory of Likh_.

If the boy even caught a whiff of it, Khalad was done for. He’d purposely left it behind when he’d left for Belaryu…to collect dust in the back of the cabinet. He'd needed to forget.

And here it was again—in _Likh's hand_ —of all people!

Fate really did have a sense of humor. A _devilish_ one.

Khalad swallowed hard and tried to remember to inhale and exhale like a normal person.

“I’ll just take that one,” he said in a strained voice, moving swiftly towards him. He gingerly took the bottle from his hand, as if it were full of some deadly poison, and carried it over to the table, rubbing his thumb over the badly scrawled “L” on the label. He wanted to collapse into an armchair and sigh with relief at his narrow escape. But instead, seeing as there was no _armchair_ , and it would be much too obvious, he turned his back and rifled through more books, his mind racing.

“The teas ready.”

He turned around to see the boy carefully removing the tea kettle from the flames, using a cloth this time.

“You remembered,” Khalad said with a smirk.

“I’m not likely to forget again,” Likh replied, setting the kettle down by the sink and holding up his hand, palm facing outward.

Another thrill went up Khalad’s spine. If the boy only knew how many nights he lay in bed and imagined kissing that _very same_ hand again…and not only his hand…

Likh held out a cup for him, and he moved forward to take it, their fingers barely grazing.

“It’s hot,” the boy said.

Khalad blew on the steaming liquid for a while and then took a tiny sip. It tasted smooth and sweet…not their traditional mint, but it was good in its own way. Maybe this would be their new tradition…

_What am I thinking?_

There was no “they”. He couldn’t think like that anymore.

“So d’you think we’ll have any luck finding the Heartforger in Daanoris?”Likh asked, before sipping his tea.

“Mmm, I think so. Councilor Ludvig seemed to think he’d still be in Santiang…trying to heal the sleeping princess, Yansheo.”

“Well, if it’s true the Heartforger could help that Baron Cyran man wake up, like Councilor Ludvig said, then I’m sure he can help Prince Kance…Did you get to see him at all?” the boy asked, a line of concern etched between his elegant, dark brows.

Khalad wanted to place a kiss…just right _there_.

“No…I was whisked away by the guards as soon as we set foot in the palace…I haven’t seen him since…since the _ceremony_.” He swallowed hard, remembering his awkward encounter with Likh on the balcony right after the nuptials. Were they ever going to talk about the elephant in the room? But he didn’t think he could ever handle _that_ conversation.

“I’m sorry that this happened at all,” the boy whispered, staring down at his steaming tea like it was a wishing well. “I’m sure you must be worried about your brother.”

A pain shot through Khalad's heart. “Thank you…” he said with sincerity. “And yes, I am concerned. But like you, I’m also hopeful. The fact that the forger has actually found a cure gives me all the hope in the world. My brother _will_ wake up.”

Likh nodded and sipped his tea.

There was movement outside and they both looked up to see a caravan of palace soldiers approaching on horseback.

Khalad got up and let the men inside, explaining that he would personally pack the glass bottles and vials if they would provide him with crates. They could pack the books and other forging devices.

Likh silently, and _carefully_ , helped him wrap the bottles in fabric strips and place them inside wooden crates full of hay.

Khalad then supervised the men in loading his heartforging machine. He held his breath as they lowered it into a wagon; without it, he’d only be capable of bottling memories.

“I think that’s everything,” he finally said, more exhausted than he ever thought humanly possible. He was running on fumes and a sheer desire to be with the boy.

“What about this?” Likh asked, holding up the copper tea kettle.

Khalad couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, bring it. It might come in handy.”

The boy grinned broadly for the first time since they’d been back together, his smile nearly lighting up the dark room.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Khalad said, ushering him out of the shop, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

The wagons were loaded and the men were mounting their horses.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we only brought one extra horse,” a solider said. “We didn’t know there would be two of you…”

“The girl can share with one of us, if you like,” another soldier chimed in eagerly.

_Too eagerly._

“No!” Khalad yelped, wringing his hands nervously and looking to Likh, who stared back at him with wide eyes. “She’s riding with me.”

Likh’s mouth fell open.

Khalad went straight to the black stallion, grabbed hold of the saddle and swung himself up, then he held out his hand to the boy. “C’mon,” he said, trying to act as if his heart wasn’t currently lodged in his throat and he’d lost all feeling in his limbs. His palms were so sweaty he quickly wiped them on his trousers and then extended his hand out again. The boy hesitantly took it and then gingerly placed his foot in the stirrup, but he didn’t have to strain hard, because Khalad yanked him up in one fell swoop.

He exhaled shakily when he felt Likh situate himself behind him, pressing into his back.

This was completely new territory.

“Grip onto my waist,” he said over his shoulder, the words coming out gruffer than he’d intended, but he was afraid the boy would be too scared to take the initiative.

He tried to control his breathing as he felt Likh’s slender arms slip around his midsection, his stomach quivering as the boy clasped his hands right below his sternum.

It was all happening so fast. He didn’t have time to think. He’d never planned on sharing a horse with the boy, much less riding off into the sunset with him…It felt like one of his wild, nonsensical fantasies, in which they found themselves in bizarre circumstances that warranted extreme physical closeness. 

Except now, he was actually _living_ it.

He clutched the reins with clammy palms and followed behind the other soldiers as they steered their horses through the city streets of Ankyo and back towards the palace.

Likh scooted even closer against him and gripped him tighter than was necessary for such a slow pace, and Khalad relished every minute of it. Next to the two times he’d hugged the boy, _this_ was the closest they’d ever been.

It felt so damn good.

Words couldn’t describe.

He was tempted to steer his horse to the open road and just… _break free_.

It would feel even better if they were moving faster…and away from everything that kept them apart.

He frowned, thinking for the first time that maybe _he_ was actually the only thing keeping them apart. Because it seemed that lately, fate was actually _on their side._

He eyed the long, vacant stretch from the dusty streets of Ankyo to the palace gates, and started to grin.

“Hold on tight,” he said over his shoulder, and then he nudged his horse in the flanks and they took off at a gallop.

The wind in his hair and the boy pressed against him…it was exhilarating.

_Intoxicating._

Better than a fantasy.

It just didn’t last long enough.

He pulled back on the reins and slowed them to a stop, suddenly realizing that Likh’s face was pressed against his back, buried in his tunic like it was a pillow, with his chest pressed snugly up against him.

Khalad closed his eyes for a brief moment and laid both of his hands atop the boy’s, which were still clasped tightly around his waist. “You okay?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Mmmhmm.”

He sounded sleepy.

Khalad smiled serenely and then reluctantly slid off the horse. He held his hands up, reaching for the boy.

Likh stared at him with wide, unsure eyes for a moment, and then slung his other leg over the saddle and reached down for him. Khaled gripped onto his waist as Likh grasped the tops of his shoulders, and for another brief moment, he wanted to freeze time and never set him down.

But he did, blushing crimson when he realized all the soldiers were watching them curiously.

Likh busied himself with smoothing down his silk tunic.

“I hope I didn’t get you too dirty,” Khalad leaned down and whispered as they started walking towards the palace steps.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” the boy said, glancing up at him, his cheeks rosy and his blue eyes bright.

Khalad felt a gust of life breathed back into his weary bones, as only the boy could do. He was already trying to think of an excuse to get back on the horse with him.

“I need to go find Tea!” Likh blurted out, starting to run up the steps, taking two at a time.

“Alright…” Khalad replied, feeling both amused and disappointed at the same time.

But this was probably for the better. He needed to go and clear his head.

And what he really needed at the moment, and wanted _almost_ more than anything in the entire world, was a proper _bath_.

***

~Likh~

Likh ran straight to his room and flung himself down on the bed, face first. He splayed his arms out and grabbed handfuls of the tufted, yellow satin duvet.

What had just happened?

He buried his face in the soft, luxurious material and let out a feral grunt. 

“You okay?”

He flinched and looked up.

It was Zoya, looking at him like he was crazy—which perhaps he _was_. 

“M’fine,” he replied, dropping his face back into the duvet again, wanting to crawl under a rock.

Why had he agreed to share a room with the asha again?

Oh, because he’d nearly had a conniption when they'd tried to put him in a room with _Khalad_.

“I’m guessing packing went well?” Zoya asked in a high, obnoxious tone.

He rolled over and threw his arm over his face.

_Her, too?_

“Is it really so obvious?” he groaned.

“Probably to everyone _but_ Khalad,” she snorted. “He may be clever about other people’s hearts…but not about his own.”

Likh gazed up at the ornate, gold and cream detailed ceiling. The crown molding reminded him of a seashell and his mind wandered. Had Khalad ever been to the sea? Of course he had. He grew up in the palace. The man had probably traveled all over the eight kingdoms. Likh had always dreamed of seeing a beautiful seashore. The dirty and over-crowded ports of Ankyo were nothing special to look at.

“You alive over there?”

He grunted and pushed himself to sitting. “Yes.”

“So what’re you gonna do?”

“About what?”

“About getting it on with the apprentice.”

If Likh had been drinking something he would have surely spewed it right out of his mouth—all over the lavish bedding. Zoya was never one to beat around the bush. And even though Tea could barely tolerate the girl, Likh enjoyed her blunt honesty. Once you got past her layers of self-defense and biting sarcasm, she was almost _nice_.

“I haven’t given it much thought,” he replied airily, picking at a stray strand of thread.

“I seriously doubt that,” she scoffed as she lounged on her bed.

“It’s just wishful thinking,” he sighed, _wishing_ they could change the subject.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she said cryptically.

Likh felt a surge of heat go straight to his navel. He rolled to his side and stared at the girl.

“How does he look at me?”

“Like he doesn’t know what to do with you…like you scare the hell out of him.”

“Well, that’s _romantic_ ,” he muttered. It certainly wasn’t the effect he was hoping for.

“Love is scary,” Zoya murmured, staring up at the ceiling.

Likh had the impression she was no longer talking about him. “Are you scared of Lady Shadi?”

“What?” she squawked, sitting up quickly, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders.

“Well, are you?”

She pursed her lips and glared at him. “Oh—sometimes!” she huffed, falling back on the bed again.

“Why?”

“ _Because_...because I’m scared of how much I feel for her…how _essential_ she feels to me…I’m scared of losing her, and yet not being enough for her…and—if you tell anyone this I _will_ kill you.”

He chuckled. “I know.”

She continued. “When you really love someone, there’s nothing more scary. No greater leap or sacrifice. To just put your heart out there like that, no strings attached? I think it’s about the bravest thing anyone _can_ do.”

A heavy silence hung over the room and he suddenly had the urge to cry. 

That was _exactly_ how he felt about Khalad.

Only he supposed he hadn’t been brave yet. Not really. He hadn’t just put his heart out there and said, “take it or leave it.”

He rolled to his back again, closing his eyes, and deeply inhaled the warm twilight air laced with scents of magnolia.

Maybe it was time for him to be brave.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad turned the knob off with his big toe and leaned his head back on the edge of the brass, claw-footed tub.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a proper bath.

Probably when he still lived in the palace.

That was one particular thing he really missed from his former life.

The Heartforger believed in sea bathing, but since Khalad didn’t have the convenience of visiting the sea, he had to suffice with spit baths or dumping a bucket of lukewarm water over himself as he sat in a wooden tub in the middle of his shop floor.

He grabbed a handful of rose-scented bubbles and watched them slowly dissipate on his open palm and then turned his hand over and examined his fingernails. They were in need of a good scrubbing.

Likh probably never had a dirty nail a day in his life.

Khalad smiled serenely, thinking of the boy and their brief but thrilling horseback ride. He determined to find a way to share another one with him—it was the perfect excuse to be close without looking suspicious.

He closed his eyes and let all the soreness and exhaustion melt from his weary bones, the hot water doing him wonders.

How much better would he feel if he could have a bath every night after slaving away all day? Surely it would improve his health.

He frowned. Sometimes he wondered if the Heartforger’s insistence that they live like paupers just to make a point, was a little extreme. Surely he would be able to help more people, and even live longer, too, if he could take better care of himself.

Maybe the Heartforger could do without a lot of things…but Khalad wasn’t so sure he could anymore…

He was thinking of one thing in particular…and it wasn’t a _bath_.

Maybe his determination to remain single and give himself over to heartforging was a mistake.

Maybe he wanted more for himself.

Was that so wrong?

To tend to the needs of his own heart? To be happy? Fulfilled?

_Loved?_

He absently rubbed his fingers over his slick, wet breast and winced.

His heart was hurting a lot these days.

Maybe it was finally time he did something about it.

He licked his lips determinedly and took one last, shaky inhale, before closing his eyes and plunging under the water.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A memorable ride: "YOUTH"-Troye Sivan


	9. A Dramatic Exit

***

~Likh~

Likh woke up the next morning full of fiery determination.

He was going to confess his feelings to Khalad or die trying.

But first, he was going to get a pep-talk from Tea. She always knew just what to say to give him courage...or make him do something stupid.

But, as Zoya had so _eloquently_ put it—“Love is scary"— so getting a little _stupid_ was understandable. He was willing to be a fool if the end result brought him the love of his life.

He slipped on a pair of white linen trousers and a lavender tunic, and went to find the girl.

When he rapped on her door he was surprised when Fox opened it. The man nodded at him gravely and then held open the door. Sometimes he could seem so foreboding, but maybe it was a trait of the _dead_.

Likh scuttled past him and found Tea sitting on top of her trunk, struggling to squash its overflowing contents inside.

“And you said _I_ would over-pack!” he grinned, crossing his arms triumphantly.

“Ha-ha,” she huffed. “It’s not _my_ fault these _hua_ are so ridiculously voluminous. I don’t know _what_ Rahim was thinking—it’s probably going to be _sweltering_ in Daanoris!”

Fox chuckled before leaving the room.

“So…” Likh said. He nervously sucked on his bottom lip and traced his finger over a floral pattern on her maroon, satin duvet. 

Tea hopped off the trunk and observed him shrewdly. “I know that look. Spill.”

He looked up at her and blinked rapidly. “What?”

“It’s Khalad, isn’t it? You never told me what happened yesterday…after you so _generously_ offered to stay behind and help him.”

Likh flushed. “Oh, well it went… _good_. Nothing exciting.”

“Mmm, I doubt that. You two were _alone_ together, weren’t you?”

“Well, yes, for a while…until the soldiers came.” He continued to stare down at the bed, feeling his heart-rate rise and unable to look at her.

“And nothing _interesting_ happened that entire time?”

“Well…he did call me _she_ , but only because one of the soldiers did first—they thought I was a girl!” he exclaimed, looking up at her and beaming.

“Wow! And Khalad didn’t correct them?”

“No…but maybe he just didn’t want to embarrass me even further. I think he was more intent on me mounting his horse.”

“What?!” Tea nearly shrieked, her grey eyes going wide.

“Well, there was only _one_ horse…and so we shared.” Likh could feel his neck growing hot. Just remembering it made him feel faint. Talking about it, _out loud_ , was another matter entirely.

“And how did that go?”

He was silent for a moment. “It was amazing!” he finally blurted out. “I wanted to stay on that horse forever and ride off into the sunset with him…I hated to get off…and then, I ran away like an idiot.”

Tea started grinning widely. “And how do you think Khalad felt about it?”

“I don’t know…he’s so hard to read sometimes. I don’t think he _hated_ it, but I’m not sure he was as _excited_ about it as I was.”

Tea sighed as she tried to snap the locks down on her trunk, but to no avail. “Well did the two of you at least discuss his abrupt departure last year?”

“No. I never got up the nerve. And he just clams up. All we do is exist in silence...”

“Well, maybe it’s time you finally started the conversation…Khalad can be so dense and so _in his head_. Maybe you just need to get the ball rolling.”

“That’s kind of why I came to see you.”

She turned to stare at him with raised brows. 

“I’m tired of waiting on him. I think I’m just gonna tell him how I feel. Be brave. Or an idiot…”

Tea’s grey eyes glistened. “You’re not an _idiot_ , Likh. You’re one of the _bravest_ people I’ve ever known. Dancing at the _darashi oyun_ , defying the asha elders and literally _thousands of years_ of tradition…being who you truly are despite resistance…Do you know how much I _admire_ you?”

It was Likh’s turn to gape. “No…” he squeaked.

“Well, I do. If you confess your feelings to Khalad and he doesn’t fall madly _,_ truly _, deeply_ in love with you, and sweep you off your feet, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Likh went maroon all the way to the tips of his ears. He licked his lips and then grinned down at the floor. Tea was nearly as blunt as Zoya. That’s probably why the two asha butted heads so often.

“So you think I should do it? Confess?” he choked out, feeling like there was a rock lodged in his throat.

“Yes. I think you should go for it. I’ll always have your back.”

Likh smiled up at her, his heart swelling, feeling so grateful to have such a supportive friend. He moved towards her to give her a hug but suddenly noticed her eyes had glazed over, as if she were in a trance.

“Tea?”

There were shouts in the corridor and the sounds of boots slapping against marble…An explosion outside shook the walls, making him flinch.

“Tea!”

The girl came to and blinked her eyes.

Likh ran to the window and saw black smoke rising in the air; it was coming from the direction of the palace gates.

“The _azi_ ,” Tea murmured.

A servant entered the room carrying a metal poker to stoke the fire, but she seemed to be under some kind of spell—she was headed straight for them, poker in hand, wearing a blank expression.

Likh instinctively raised his hands in the air and drew the _Hurricane_ rune, causing a wave of wind to sweep through the room, slamming the woman into the door and knocking her unconscious, the metal poker clattering to the floor.

“What’s going on?” he cried, still holding his hands up as the waves of air slowly dissipated.

“Compulsion,” Tea hissed, before bolting out the door.

He ran behind her, all the way to the royal chambers, where they found Fox about to attack a palace guard who appeared to have just struck the Princess.

“No, Fox! He’s being compelled!” Tea shouted.

Her brother immediately halted. He turned around and helped Empress Alyx and Princess Inessa to standing; Inessa was still clutching her hand to the side of her face where the guard had struck her.

Tea wobbled unsteadily on her feet just as Kalen burst into the room. The Deathseeker caught her just in time, holding her limp body in his arms, and gaped at everyone.

And then Khalad appeared, wide-eyed and disheveled, as if he’d just woken up. He immediately looked to Likh and went straight towards him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, an intense, angry expression marring his normally passive face.

“Y-yes. It all happened so quickly. Tea thinks the guards are being compelled. A servant nearly attacked us!”

Khalad’s nostrils flared as he irritably swiped his hair back from his face with one hand. It was so long now he had to keep it perpetually tied back.

“Here,” Likh said, taking an extra hair tie from around his wrist and handing it to him.

“Oh, thanks,” Khalad replied with a look of surprise, holding the black band between his fingers as if he’d never seen one before. He then proceeded to pull the top part of his hair up as Likh continued to watch him, momentarily forgetting the drama of their present situation.

“…He’s after Khalad and Tea, we know that. Kance’s heartglass, too, I warrant,”* Empress Alyx said, causing both Likh and Khalad to whip their heads up.

“She must be talking about the Duke of Holsrath,” Likh whispered.

Rahim burst into the room, looking out of breath and flushed, along with Althy and Lady Shadi.

“The _azi_ ,” Tea croaked from Kalen’s arms. “The _azi_ is coming…They’re dead! All dead! It’s an army of dead…”

“Impossible!” Empress Alyx exclaimed. “No one could summon that many—"*

“Yes, they can,” Althy interjected with a grim smile. “The _Puppet_ rune, wasn’t it? To do this successfully requires immense power.”*

“Seeking stones,” Tea rasped.

“Whoever is controlling the corpses must be channeling it through the _stones_ …” Althy said wearing a shocked look. 

Likh glanced at Khalad; his hair was out of his face now and he was adjusting the sword at his hip.

And then the room went silent as Tea concentrated on mentally directing the _azi_ through the battlefield.

Likh moved to the window and watched in awe as the black, three-headed beast came into view and knocked waves of the undead to the ground with blasts of fire, destroying seeking stones left and right. It was hard to believe that the girl-asha was the one controlling it.

And then the fighting seemed to cease and Likh exhaled, relieved.

“It’s not over,” Fox said grimly. “They are coming.”*

The rest of the group gathered closer to the windows and peered out. The smoke cleared and the bright gold and red flags of Odalia could be seen advancing towards the palace. Hordes of living men in gleaming armor, brandishing polished swords, began to flood through the city gates.

“We need to leave _now_ ,” Kalen said with a sense of urgency. “They will keep attacking Kion as long as we remain in the city.”*

Likh’s stomach tightened. He hadn't prepared for a dramatic exit. They’d planned on leaving the next day, calmly, and with an escort of soldiers. Why did things never go according to plan?

“And just _how_ exactly are we going to leave?” Zoya asked.

Fox pointed towards the sky, tilting his head up.

“Again?” she hissed.

So they would be _flying_ to Daanoris.

Likh’s pulse quickened. He barely survived the flight to Kion. Daanoris was across the ocean—the entire Swift Sea lay between them!

It was quickly decided that Althy would be staying behind with Rahim and Chesh to look after Polaire and Lady Mykaela, and so their group would consist of Tea, Fox, Kalen, Princess Inessa, Zoya, Lady Shadi, Khalad, and himself.

Exactly _how_ they were all going to make it safely to the _azi_ with the Odalian army rapidly closing in, he didn’t know.

“Everyone go and retrieve your belongings and bring them back here,” the Empress said in a commanding voice, standing taller. “I’ll have a group of soldiers carry them to the _azi_ for you when you’re ready.”

They all scattered.

“Need any help?” Khalad asked Likh, appearing next to him as he took off running for his bedroom.

“Oh, um sure,” Likh replied, completely shocked. “Don’t you have a trunk to get, too?”

“No, I don’t have enough things. Everything I need is in here,” the man said, patting the brown leather satchel strapped across his chest.

Likh blushed, thinking about how many _hua_ he would be taking.

They entered his room and Khalad went straight for the metal trunk at the end of his bed, quickly grabbing one end of it while Likh grabbed the other, and together, they ran back to the royal chambers and added it to the growing pile in the center of the room.

"Thanks," Likh said, breathing hard.

"Any time," Khalad replied, his lips twitching up into a grin.

Likh stared at him, mesmerized.

“What’s the plan?” Lady Shadi asked, tying her hair back in a ponytail and panting.

Zoya smirked at her for a moment and then looked to Fox and Tea for instructions.

“We run like hell,” Fox said grimly.

They all shot each other weary glances.

When they exited the palace they could still see the Odalian flags moving steadily towards them.

The _azi_ screeched by the entrance of the city, clearly getting impatient.

Fox put Tea on Chief and Kalen swung up behind her, pulling her close and telling Fox to protect the princess instead.

The rest of their group charged forward on foot, with all of the asha creating _Shield_ runes as fireballs were hurtled towards them.

The ground under the Odalian soldiers feet suddenly disintegrated, causing them to slide down a steep embankment and into a gaping pit.

“It’s Althy!” Zoya exclaimed, looking back towards the palace as they ran.

The experienced asha was clearly buying them more precious time.

Likh ran as fast as he could, his lungs burning, and he was sure Khalad could have outrun him, but the man stayed right in step with him, never leaving his side.

They made it to the _azi_ and didn’t have time to be afraid of the hideous creature. The Odalian army, though slowed considerably, was still advancing. Khalad ran up the beast’s tail and held out his hand to Likh, who quickly took it and let himself be pulled up.

A group of Kion soldiers arrived and started handing them up their trunks and other belongings. Tea rode up the dragon on Chief, with Kalen still sitting behind her, as Fox helped Princess Inessa up. Zoya practically drug Lady Shadi up the beast—the poor asha looked positively petrified as it was her first encounter with the daeva. 

The _azi_ let out a triumphant cry and everyone grabbed hold of something, or _someone_ , as they rose steadily up into the clear-blue sky.

Likh clung onto a black scale as the wind beat against his face and felt his stomach drop to the ground below. He snapped his eyes shut and prayed the journey would be a swift one.

He flinched when he felt a pair of warm hands touch his own.

It was Khalad. He'd moved to straddle the same scale as he was, facing him, and caging him in with his long legs. The man slid his hands around the scale and gripped him firmly, just behind his knees. “Are you okay?” he yelled as the wind whipped around them, making them squint their eyes and duck their heads. 

Likh managed a nod and clutched onto the beast even tighter.

He was flying on the back of a daeva—for the _second time_ in his life—but all he could focus on was that the apprentice was hanging onto him.

Touching him in a newly intimate way.

He suddenly didn’t feel so eager to have his feet back on the ground.

Maybe he would prefer a life in the clouds.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A life in the clouds: "I Need You"-M83


	10. Turn of Events

***

~Likh~

Just as Likh had feared, they reached Daanoris much too soon. It seemed to have only taken them an hour to get there. The _azi_ truly was the fastest way to travel—if you could _stomach_ the flight.

He felt completely nauseous as the creature touched down, and very grateful that he hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning.

He lifted his head up to see, Khalad, looking fairly green behind the gils. The man grunted and then swallowed hard, releasing his grip on Likh’s legs and rolling his shoulders.

Khalad had held onto him for the entire flight—surely that counted as an intimate gesture!

They both slowly stood up on wobbly legs.

“You okay?” Khalad asked.

“Yes,” Likh choked out, not quite sure now if he could keep down his supper from the night before. He took slow, deep inhales and tried to ground himself. Everyone else had already started climbing down off the beast and dragging their trunks behind them.

He moved towards the edge of the _azi_ , by its back left leg, and continued to clutch his stomach. Was the ground still moving or was it just him?

“Here,” Khalad said, reaching his hands up for him.

Likh gulped. He sat down on his bottom, scooted to the edge, and then slid off, letting the man catch him and simultaneously steal his breath away.

Khalad gingerly sat him down on the ground, still clutching him under the arms, and stared at him; his expression was intense; his silver eyes dark.

“Thanks,” Likh muttered, feeling his heart jump to his throat. He smoothed down his tunic, unable to hold his gaze.

“Let’s get changed!” Zoya yelled, yanking her trunk (as well as Lady Shadi’s) across the red dusty road and towards a grouping of trees.

“I’m good,” Kalen said stiffly, standing taller and crossing his arms.

“I don’t think so!” the asha snapped. “You look much too conspicuous in that get up! The three of you are going as our body guards after all—you need to look the part,” she said, staring between Kalen, Fox, and Khalad. Then she unlatched a trunk and pulled out three, grey woolen robes. “Your attire,” she said, holding them out with a smirk.

All three men sighed heavily.

Likh bit back his smile and walked over to Tea, who was already digging through her trunk ferociously, throwing things out left and right.

The _azi_ gave out a startling cry, flapping its massive wings, and they all jumped back and watched as the creature rose into the air and flew away.

“You could have given us some warning!” Zoya snapped to Tea.

Tea just rolled her eyes and went back to obliterating the contents of her trunk. “Here, Likh, I think this one’s yours,” she said, shoving a red satin _hua_ with embroidered black roses along the hem in his face.   


“No, I think Rahim made that for _you_ …”

“Well, then I’m giving it to you. It’s not my style.”

He shook his head and chuckled, taking the garment from her, the feel of the silky fabric making his heart skip a beat. “You would wear all black if you could, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. I am a _Dark_ asha, after all,” she said cryptically. “So it would be fitting.”

They smirked at each other for a moment and then grabbed the rest of their clothes and headed for the trees.

Likh was so grateful to have Tea help him get dressed. He still wasn’t used to wearing a _hua_ yet, and managing all the folds by oneself could prove rather challenging—though he wasn’t sure at the moment if Tea was exactly an _expert_ either.

Lady Shadi came over to them in a huff and swatted the girl’s hands away with disdain. She then proceeded to re-tie his _hua_ and secure the black velvet waist wrap. “There, that’s better,” she said proudly. “You look lovely!”

Tea curled her lip at the girl.

Likh thanked the asha and they moved back to the road where the men were waiting.

As soon as he saw Khalad he wanted to laugh. He looked like a very disgruntled monk in his grey woolen robes with the hood pulled down over his head and only the bottom half of his scowling face visible.

_Even as an angry monk, he's still beautiful_ , Likh thought wistfully. 

“I used to remember you regularly wearing a robe,” Tea said to Khalad as she was snapping her trunk shut.

The apprentice pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "Well that was when I needed to hide my identity. How am I supposed to access my sword in this thing?” he huffed, trying to roll up the long sleeves.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Tea said with a wink.

Likh blushed and stepped forward, fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

Khalad pulled his hood down and gaped at him for a moment, looking him up and down with wide eyes. “You look… _nice_ ,” he said in a husky voice, taking a step closer.

Likh bit his bottom lip and stared down at his black shoes. “Thanks…Tea gave it to me,” he said quietly, petting the skirt. “It might get a bit hot, though.”

“I think we’re all going to be rather _warm_ ,” Khalad complained, scratching a spot on his neck and already looking miserable. The sun was beating down mercilessly, and a robe made of all wool would surely be torture, Likh thought.

“Alright, people, let’s gather round,” Zoya said. “Clearly they don’t know we’ve—"

But she stopped mid-sentence, and they all looked up to see an army of men coming over the hill.

“I take that back. Clearly they _do_ know we’re here,” the asha huffed. “Alright, you all know what to do. Shadi and I will take the lead since we actually understand and speak Daanorian, the rest of you—just keep your mouths shut.” She shot a pointed look at Kalen.

The Deathseeker responded with a death-stare of his own, and then pulled his grey hood up and over his head.

“And Inessa, you just woo the Emperor, really lay it on thick…use all those princess charms—“

A throat cleared loudly.

“…and buy us more time so we can find the Heartforger,” the asha finished.

Inessa nodded her head in agreement, her blue eyes wide.

A growl came from underneath Fox’s hood.

They stood as a group and braced themselves, waiting for the envoy to arrive.

Likh’s stomach churned and he instinctively moved closer to Khalad, trying to gain strength from their proximity.    


It was a small contingent of ambassadors, diplomats, and three times as many soldiers, that finally greeted them.

Zoya did all the communicating and it was made clear by the ambassadors that their group would be brought before the Emperor without delay.

It took them nearly half the day to get to the city, and by the time they arrived the sun was high in the sky and they were all desperately wishing for less clothing and cold water to quench their thirsts.

Crowds gathered in the dusty streets to get a glimpse of the strange diplomats from Kion. Likh gaped as he watched people kneel down and touch their foreheads to the ground.

And he felt very over-dressed...

The citizens of Santiang wore short robes and sandals, and the city was constructed in a very utilitarian way with houses made of wood and concrete—a city built to last.

The castle stood in complete juxtaposition to the plain buildings of the city—it was pure white, luminescent, and made of marble with gleaming, pearlized roofs, gold accents, and mesmerizing spiral towers. Likh had never seen such a beautiful place. It was like something from a dream.

But the energy felt odd.

“Something doesn’t feel right,”* he muttered.

Zoya wove a rune in the air next to him. “Still works,” she said. “But it’s not as strong as it should be.”*

“If rune magic isn’t used here, then how did the sleeping Daanorian princess acquire a heartglass of her own?”* Fox asked Khalad.

“Master thinks it was a foreigner. I don’t think it was an asha—though that would have caused a stir—and Princess Yansheo wouldn’t have understood its significance. Most Daanorians think heartglass are nothing more than pretty trinkets.”*

They walked up the grand, white steps, past formidable guards clad in golden armor, and into the palace.   


Zoya stiffened. “Wards,” she said, her eyes flashing around the room.

Tea tried the _Compulsion_ rune but nothing happened, and then _Scrying_ to a similar affect.

Likh stared up at the ceiling. “They may be more complicated than the wards around Aenah, but they don’t look all that different from the spells we wove into _zivar_ at Chesh’s…”* He felt confident he could dispel them if need be.

“My bond with Tea is still intact,”* Fox confirmed.

“And the daeva?”* Zoya asked.

“Not quite,” Tea replied, scrunching her brows. “I can sense it, but it doesn’t respond to my commands.”*

Likh couldn’t help but feel troubled by that news. The _azi_ was their only means of escape.

They were led to two gilded doors with gold and black detailing. Trumpets sounded and the doors opened theatrically. 

The throne room was extravagant to say the least.

Likh gaped at the white pillars and the floor to ceiling windows and golden banners hanging along the walls—they bore the silhouette of a yellow, three-headed dragon—the Emperor’s _personal crest._

Emperor Shifang sat on a gilded throne in the midst of it all. The man stood up gracefully as they approached; he was tall, rather slim, and had long black hair and intensely dark eyes. He was very handsome and Likh couldn’t help but stare. The Emperor’s lavish robes were heavily embroidered with symbols of the kingdom and he wore sparkling jewels on his fingers and wrists. The man gave a speech, staring directly at Princess Inessa the entire time, as if she were something to eat, and then finally, Zoya stepped forward and spoke.

Khalad was announced to be a healer, and Fox and Kalen were said to be personal bodyguards to the Princess.

Tea stepped forward and gave a prepared speech about the _azi_ and how it symbolized their groups desire to foster a closer alliance with the Daanorians.

The Emperor then spoke again and Zoya became rather flustered. She translated his words to the group, saying the Emperor was under the impression that Princess Inessa was there to offer herself in _marriage_.

“That’s impossible! I’m already engaged!” The Princess snapped. “Surely they know that!”*

“Nobility from other kingdoms are beneath them, Your Highness,” Zoya said. “They believe that any contract they make supersedes those of other nations. Either your mother agreed to this betrothal or some miscommunication occurred between envoys.”*

Fox and the Princess exchanged a heated glance.

“No this stinks of my mother’s schemes,” Inessa snapped. “I was wondering why she was so adamant that I not come with you. He will not be happy if I refuse, will he?”*

“We don’t have much choice,” Kalen interjected tersely. “As long as these wards remain, we can do little. We need to find the source of the magic.”*

As the group continued to converse, the Emperor seemed to get increasingly impatient and distrusting. He suddenly called a group of soldiers in and they raised their weapons directly at them.

Likh gulped, and scooted even closer to Khalad, grazing his fingers against his woolen robe and wanting to grab hold of it.

Princess Inessa flashed her eyes around the room, clearly taking in their dire predicament, and then stood taller and inhaled deeply. She stepped forward and proceeded to announce that she would accept the Emperor’s hand in marriage. 

The guards immediately lowered their weapons and the group breathed a sigh of relief.

An older court official and a younger court official instantly began to argue before the Emperor.

“That younger man,” Khalad whispered. “He looks familiar. I believe he knows the master.”*

“That’s unusual,” Kalen replied. “The younger man wishes to postpone the ceremony to a later date, while the elder wants to carry out the king’s orders without delay.”*

Eventually, the older official announced that the next two weeks would be spent celebrating the engagement.

The Emperor looked to their group again and began to speak.

Zoya grimaced slightly and began to translate his words. “The Daanorians have a longstanding tradition of concubineship, and it is not unusual for noble visitors to present the Emperor with a few as a show of their appreciation.”*

“He wants Princess Inessa to give him a concubine?” Likh hissed, completely appalled. “But he just announced their engagement!”*

“It’s the custom,”* Lady Shadi said solemnly.

The Emperor spoke again and this time Zoya visibly paled. “His words translated verbally are, ‘I am particularly enchanted by the lovely concubine in the beautiful red dress’.”*

They all turned to gape at Likh.

“Me?” he gasped. “I don’t think I meet the requirements he’s looking for.”*

“Do you want to turn him down?”* Inessa snapped, panic flashing in her blue eyes.

Likh just stared at her blankly.

“Tell him we will accept the conditions if he will agree to one of our own,”* the Princess said, turning back to face the Emperor.

Likh blanched.

And then he felt an awkward pat on his shoulder—coming from _Khalad_ , of all people!

How in the world had it come to this?

The Princess continued speaking and said they were looking for their friend “Narl” and wanted the Emperor’s assistance in finding him. Shifang agreed to help them but said they couldn’t do it the next day…not until they were out of “immediate danger”.

Everything got rather blurry and the last thing Likh remembered hearing before being ushered to a room, was something about there being sightings of a gigantic, frog-like creature in Daanoris.

 _Surely not another daeva,_ he thought, before closing his eyes.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad had about a million thoughts racing through his brain, and he knew he should be more concerned about finding the Heartforger, but the only thing he kept circling back to was that Likh was going to be the Emperor’s concubine.

_A concubine._

It was the strangest turn of events he ever could have imagined.

He’d practically carried the shocked boy to a royal bedroom, guided by a group of female servants, who insisted they would take care of “her.”

But he didn’t care.

He wasn’t going to hand him over that easily. He needed to make sure he wasn’t going to faint in the hallway.

Before he left him with the servants, the ashen boy turned to look at him with a petrified expression.

Khalad clenched his jaw and balled his fists. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered.

The boy merely nodded and continued to stare after him helplessly.

How was this happening?

Why did Shifang have to pick _Likh_?! Why not Shadi or Zoya?

To put this kind of shock on the boy was just…wrong. On so many levels. Not to mention the fact the Emperor thought Likh was a _female_!

Khalad inhaled and touched the sword resting against his hip, just to make sure it was still there. He was dying to get out of his itchy robes and formulate a plan.

He caught sight of Kalen and Fox and hurried to catch up with them. Apparently they would all be sharing a room.

“…the _savul_? The thing that killed you?!” Kalen was asking Fox in a hushed, yet irate tone.

“The very one,” Fox replied grimly.

“Does anyone have a clue where it might be?” Khalad asked, quickly matching their stride.

“No…but the sooner we find out the better. It seems like Tea is going to have to destroy the thing before they’ll help us look for the Heartforger,” Kalen replied.

Khalad sighed. It was always about _politics_. Clearly, they would just need to take matters into their own hands, _as usual_.

“I need to get a look at Princess Yansheo and see if I can figure out what happened…and then we need to make finding Master a _priority_. He keeps a secret house in Santiang, where he heals people without magic.”

“Do you know where it is?” Fox asked eagerly.

“No, but I’m sure I can find it.”

He _prayed_ he could find it.

It was their surest chance of finding the man.

~~~

The next day, Khalad was determined to see the sleeping princess.

His one consolation for not guarding Likh like a hawk was that they still had two weeks before anything would happen. And if for some reason, plans changed, and the ceremony was moved to an earlier date, he would simply kidnap the boy and they would make their escape.

Tea was busy with Fox, Lady Shadi, and Zoya, getting a tour of the dungeons by the elder court official, Tansoong, and the younger official, named Baoyi—the man he’d thought looked like a friend of the Heartforger's, and Kalen was busy scoping out the castle for holes in the wards. Princess Inessa and Likh were being attended to in their rooms.

When Khalad was finally—though skeptically—admitted to have a look at the princess, he was amazed to find the girl laying in a glass case, surrounded by fragrant bouquets of colorful flowers.

His heart suddenly ached and he thought of Likh for some reason.

Maybe it was because the boy had always likened his heartforging machine to a _spinning wheel_ …and the scenario splayed out before him looked strikingly similar to the tale of the sleeping princess they’d all grown up hearing about in their bedtime stories.

A chill ran up his spine as he walked closer.

The girl, called Jade of the House of Weixu, looked dead. Beautiful, but dead. He studied her through the glass, completely perplexed by the strange circumstances with which she came to be “the sleeping princess” in the first place. Her heartglass was missing and so he had nothing to examine. But despite that, he could still feel where someone had drawn her _Heartsrune_. The spell was lingering around her like a cobweb, shrouding her glass coffin.

He held his hand up over the glass case, knowing it wouldn’t impede his ability to feel energy, and watched as an eddy of colors swirled around her chest. There was the faintest flicker of an image, and then it was gone—the vision was of the last thing the girl would have seen before losing consciousness.

Khalad's eyes widened and his heart started pounding against his ribs.

The girl’s last vision was of the Duke of Holsrath.

***


	11. Good to Know

***

~Likh~

Likh was going crazy.

He paced around his room repeatedly, afraid that at any minute the Emperor would barge in and want to consummate… _something_. 

He didn’t trust that he had two weeks until the (relationship?) would be certified like Zoya had assured him countless times. The asha hadn’t appeared quite as confident as she made herself out to be, and Likh didn’t think anyone in their group was actually an expert on the practice of _concubineship_.

So how did they know what would happen to him? Were they even trying to rescue him from this bleak fate?

Where was Khalad? Did the man even care?

Likh had hoped for more.

He felt completely helpless.

There was a knock on his door and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

But it was only one of the female servants, letting him know that his bath was ready. He sagged with relief and followed the woman into the bathroom.

There was a steaming, marble, claw-footed tub in the center of the lavish room. The air was filled with the intoxicating scents of rose and sandalwood, conjuring visions of the apprentice in his mind. He wondered what the man would think of the scene, and started to blush.

He shuffled closer to the tub and stared at the fuchsia rose petals floating lazily in the water. His heart beat faster. 

Likh turned to look at the servant with wide eyes, and then she bowed dutifully and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

He looked around, making sure he was completely alone, and then slipped off his satin robe, letting it fall to the floor, and gingerly dipped a toe in the water. It felt just right. He stepped inside and sunk down, submerging his entire body, and sighed contentedly.

The warm, oil-infused water began to melt all his cares away.

He leaned his head back and gleefully wiggled his toes in the floating rose petals. Maybe being a concubine wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He grinned mischievously and then slipped under the water.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad was worried that Likh would think he’d been forgotten.

But if the boy only knew how tirelessly he was working on a solution!

He’d shut himself up in his room for two days, pouring over parchments, meditating, and pacing, trying to put the clues together; trying to remember things his master had told him.

If he could cure Princess Yansheo, then surely the Emperor would look on them with favor and they’d have a much better chance of finding the Heartforger…as well as _leaving Daanoris._

And even more importantly, if he could figure out how to cure the Princess, then surely he could save his brother, Kance.

Khalad had already taken Tea to see the Princess and shown her the fleeting image of the Duke of Holsrath. And the revelation was later confirmed when Tea found out from Tansoong that the Duke had actually attended Yansheo’s party as an Odalian representative—much to their horror. Though that prospect seemed completely impossible. How could the Duke be in two places at once?Tea said she didn’t know of a rune that was capable of doing that.

They also discussed an admirer of the Princess’, and someone who had last been seen the night she fell ill and her heartglass was stolen. A boy named Shaoyun.

But they had no more information about him either.

So far, they were getting nowhere, other than confirming that Holsrath had indeed had a hand in all of it.

Khalad decided he needed some fresh air, and the servants were determined to clean his crumb-covered bed, so he agreed to accompany Tea and Inessa and watch them spar against Kalen and Fox outside the castle.

A group gathered near the field, no doubt curious to see the Kion visitors train.

Khalad stood by a pomegranate tree and watched from afar. He was almost excited to see what would happen.

But what he wasn’t expecting to see—was Likh—wearing a beautiful peach and silver _hua,_ and _holding the hand_ of the Emperor!

Khalad’s heart plummeted to the ground and he gripped the side of the tree to steady himself, digging his fingers into the rough bark as he watched the nauseating scene unfold.

The Emperor leaned down and whispered something into the boy’s ear. Something that made Likh laugh and his cheeks turn pink. Something that made him nervously run his fingers through his long, glossy hair that was draped over his shoulder.

Khalad narrowed his silver eyes.

He didn’t have to look at his own heartglass to know it had turned a deep, emerald green, about to violently be devoured by streaks of crimson.

The Emperor looked positively enamored with the boy; doting on him; touching him repeatedly with his long, thin fingers, and continuing to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_Does he really need to put his mouth so close to him?!_

Why wasn’t the boy putting an end to the ridiculous charade?

But how could he?

When all their fates hung in the balance.

Khalad felt sick.

_Nauseous._

Unable to bear it any longer, he turned around and stalked back to the castle.

***

~Likh~

Likh flinched when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

And once again, he sighed with relief when it was only a servant, that is, until she told him the Emperor requested his company in the gardens.

His stomach twisted.

He’d hoped that thanks to the day before—when he’d accompanied the Emperor to the sparing match—he wouldn’t have to encounter the man for a while. Surely he’d paid his dues…letting the man whisper in his ear and casually touch him. It was almost more than he could stand.

Even though the Emperor was strikingly attractive, there was also something about him that felt slimy, as if a reptile slithered under the surface of his skin, waiting to devour anything that he _desired_ or even that displeased him. Maybe that was why he so identified with the _azi._

At this point, Likh much preferred the daeva to the Emperor.

But he had one job to do, and that was to go along with the charade until they could find a way to break free.

He glanced at himself in the mirror—blue eyes shot with fear—and carefully smoothed back his hair. He dabbed a bit of rouge on his lips and continued to stare at himself. His eyes turned flinty and he set his jaw.

He would play the part.

He wouldn’t let Khalad down…or anyone else.

~~~

The Emperor was delighted as usual to see him, immediately taking his hands in his own and refusing to let go. He eyed Likh up and down with a wicked glint in his eyes, and then tugged him into the lush gardens.

They were surrounded by shrubbery in the shape of dragons.

Likh almost wanted to laugh. How comical that this king was so obsessed with the particular beast when Tea had one trained like a _pet dog._

The Emperor pointed to a marble statue in the likeness of himself and grinned.

Likh simply smiled and nodded, biting back his sneer.

And then the man showed him to a massive fountain with crystal-clear water cascading down its sides; at the very top, stood a marble, three-headed dragon with another replica of the Emperor, sitting astride its back and brandishing a sword.

Now Likh really had to hold back his laughter.

The man was certainly not ashamed of his narcissism.

Normally, when they were together they were also accompanied by a translator—Likh didn’t speak a lick of Daanorian—but it soon became rather obvious that this little outing had nothing to do with _words_.

The Emperor rested his long-fingered hand on his waist, barely grazing his hipbone, making Likh gulp. He’d never been touched there by another man.

The Emperor shot him a devilish grin and gripped him tighter, pulling him closer into his side.

Likh felt faint but for all the wrong reasons.

There was only one person he wanted to touch him like that, and it wasn’t the _Emperor_.

He wondered what Khalad was doing and why he hadn’t come to see him. Though it would seem rather unusual to have one of the Princess’ “healers” come and visit him. His mind raced, trying to think of a good excuse to send for him.

The Emperor leaned down and pressed his lips against his ear, and it took everything in Likh to not curl in on himself in revulsion. “I look forward very much to our wedding night,” the man whispered, his hot breath making him shiver.

Likh’s heart started beating uncontrollably and his mind reeled. Did the man plan on consummating his marriage with the Princess and then with him as well? All in the same night? What would be expected of him?!

And what in the world would happen when the Emperor found out that he was in fact, a boy?!

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Inessa had sworn to him that she wouldn’t let it get that far.

He forced out a giggle and tried to hide his face, praying for some kind of diversion. Either that, or he was going to pretend to faint.

Or maybe he wouldn’t even have to _pretend_.

“Your Majesty,” a breathless guard said, interrupting the moment. “The army is ready.”

Likh pulled away slightly and concentrated on his breathing.

“I must go…find _savul_ ,” the Emperor said in a garbled tongue. He grabbed both of Likh’s hands and kissed them much too passionately before rushing away.

Likh wanted to jump right into the fountain to cool his nerves and cleanse himself of the man.

Crisis averted.

He sighed heavily and smoothed his hair back with both hands, so grateful to finally be left alone.

The Emperor would be preoccupied with the daeva. That would buy him some time.

He prayed that the hunt for the beast would be successful and that Tea, or anyone else, would remain unharmed.

His heart couldn’t handle any more trauma.

Being groped by the Emperor was enough.

***

~Khalad~

When Khalad heard that Tea and her brother were nearly killed by the _savul_ he regretted not attending the search party with them. Even though he couldn’t cast runes, he did know how to brandish a sword; all of his vigorous training as a teen hadn’t been completely forgotten.

Unfortunately, Tea wasn’t able to completely kill the daeva, but only managed to injure it. The battle had escalated when the Emperor’s soldiers, under the _Compulsion_ rune, started to attack Tea, Fox, and Kalen.

The Dark asha had killed two men while trying to protect her friends…and apparently she wasn’t taking it well. She had a habit of bottling up her emotions.

Khalad could certainly relate.

Sighing, he absently picked through the stack of parchments on his desk. He wished he could erase her terrible memories…but it wasn’t possible. Not with her silver heartglass.

There was a knock on the door and he wearily pushed himself up and went to answer it.  


It was Tea, along with Zoya, Fox, and Lady Shadi.

He welcomed them in, eyeing Tea and trying to discern her mood. She was definitely upset. A heavy darkness of remorse hung around her like a rain cloud. He pursed his lips and went back to his desk.

“Are you okay?” Fox whispered to his sister.

“I’m fine,” she replied through gritted teeth.

Khalad definitely wasn’t going to broach the subject now.

“Inessa’s finally convinced the Emperor to let us visit the city tomorrow, at least,” Zoya said in a hopeful tone. “Now that we know there are Faceless agents inside Daanoris, let’s err on the side of caution. Likh said he might know how to remove the wards.”*

Khalad perked up and stared at the asha.

And as if on cue, Likh slipped into the room, clad in a pale-blue satin _hua_ trimmed with white mandalas and looking nervous. His eyes went straight to Khalad’s.

“It’s only a theory,”* the boy mumbled, standing next to Tea and smoothing down his skirts.

“Any theory’s worth discussing at this point,”* Khalad said a little too loudly, never taking his eyes off the boy.

“Well,” Likh squeaked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear, “the main problem is that there’s not a separate ward in each room. It’s one large ward woven throughout the castle, so I can’t undo one part of it. But without access to any runes, I don’t see how I can—“*

“And that’s why _I’m_ brilliant,” Zoya cut in, a triumphant grin on her face as she pulled out the seeking stone she’d procured from Tea's battle with the _savul_. “The _Unraveling_ rune doesn’t need as much effort to channel. We can probably muster enough magic with _this_ to destroy the wards, as long as we focus on the one spot that will undo the whole spell.”*

Khalad was still staring at Likh, who immediately lit up at the asha’s words. “I can start this instant,” the boy said breathlessly, standing taller. “It might take a few days to figure out the weakest point, so the sooner I begin, the better.”*

Khalad finally had to look away, and instead turned his attention to the pebbles on his desk and started stacking them. He could barely be in the same room now with Likh without his palms sweating and his heart palpitating. His brain went fuzzy and he had to remind himself to breath in and out. Was this the behavior of a lunatic?

“Khalad, go with Likh,” Zoya commanded.

“Wh-why?” he stammered, his tower of pebbles collapsing.

“Why?” Likh echoed.

“The forger’s good at untangling complicated spells. He’d be a big help. Get on with it already,”* the asha said with a devilish grin.

Likh gaped at the girl, widening his eyes considerably.

The asha merely stared back with a wicked smirk.

Khalad swallowed hard. His mouth felt like a desert.

“Zoya,” Lady Shadi remonstrated.*

The asha shot her lover an innocent, doe-eyed look.

Khalad wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt he was missing out on some inside joke.

Likh moved towards the door and motioned with his head for him to follow.

Khalad’s fingers fumbled as he tried to get his spectacles off, and then he quickly stood up and sheathed his sword at his side.

When he was finally standing alone in the hallway with the boy, he found he couldn’t even look at him.

“So…” Likh said, beginning to walk slowly. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages…”

Khalad cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve been busy…trying to find a solution to our predicament. And visiting the sleeping princess...” He glanced sideways at the boy.

Likh's jaw clenched. “And how is she? The sleeping princess?”

“Erm, still sleeping,” he replied stupidly.

Likh chuckled and started playing with the hair draped over his shoulder. There were tiny white flowers woven into it along with a blue satin ribbon.

Khalad caught an intoxicating whiff of something floral, the sweet scent going straight to his head.

“And you haven’t found how to wake her?”

“We’re still working on it…without a heartglass it’s difficult. But at least now we know the Duke had a hand in her sickness. If we could just find the Heartforger, I know he’d have the answers.”

Likh nodded in agreement and then discretely pointed upwards to a place in the ceiling, glancing around to make sure no one else was watching. “Can you sense it?”

It was hard for Khalad to tear his eyes off the boy, but eventually he did, letting himself feel into the space above them. “Yes, I can feel it.”

“This is where it starts, and then it branches off down those hallways.”

Khalad gazed up at the invisible ward and imagined it hanging above them like a chandelier.

“So I guess you’re going to the ball?” he blurted out, feeling his neck get hot. He tried to maintain a straight face.

“Well, yes,” Likh replied, shooting him a funny look. “It is in honor of the Princess’ engagement…as well as _mine_ ,” he said more quietly.

Khalad was instantly yanked from his haze of desire as if he'd just had ice-water thrown in his face.

Likh’s engagement…to the Emperor… _and all that entailed._

He balled his fists at his sides and glanced down at his tunic, relieved his heartglass was tucked safely beneath it.

They continued to walk silently until Likh finally stopped in front of an elaborate, black onyx door with an embossed, golden three-headed dragon in the very center of it.

“Well, this is my room,” the boy said, looking down. His long, dark lashes fanning over his cheekbones.

Khalad wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, trying not to look as tightly wound as he felt, but knowing he was failing miserably. There was so much he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t find the words.

“Right,” he breathed. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Okay,” the boy replied, turning to open the door.

“And Likh?”

“Hmm?”

“Everything is going to be okay. I swear it,” Khalad said, flicking his eyes into the room and taking in the yellow satin canopy bed and golden furniture.

And then he looked back to the boy—who was staring at him with another strange expression.

Likh looked greatly relieved by his words…and something else.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before moving back inside the room. He flashed a shy smile over his shoulder and then shut the massive door with a click.

Khalad stood there for a moment, and then flung his back against the stone wall, running his hands through his hair and then dragging them down his face.

The things this creature made him feel!

It was simply _maddening_.

He crouched down with his back still pressed to the wall and gripped onto his thighs for support. A painful ache suddenly lanced through his heart, making him clutch his hand to his chest.

“Khalad?”

He opened his eyes to see Fox.

“You okay? You look like you’re having a heart attack.”

Khalad quickly stood up and adjusted the sword at his hip, clearing his throat. “No. Just thinking.”

Fox glanced at the door and then back at him, a suspicious twinkle in his eye. “About Lady Likh?”

Khalad sputtered.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” the man said grinning widely. “I’ll take it to my _grave_.”

Khalad pursed his lips and shot him a glare.

“Calm down,” Fox said, whacking him on the back playfully.

“Am I that obvious?”

The man squinted one eye and scratched his head. “Well…”

“Great. Just great.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Likh is pretty obvious, too.”

“What do you mean? _How?_ ” he blurted out, moving away from the door and feeling his cheeks burn. He hated how easily he gave himself away.

Fox laughed heartily and then sobered as soon as he saw the look on his face. “I, uh…I just mean, he’s always so _nervous_ around you…”

Khalad eyed the man closely, feeling like he was holding something back. “What do you know?”

Fox barked out another laugh. “I’m not at liberty to speak.”

“But you _know_ something?”

“Well, yes…but…”

“Does Tea know something?”

“Tea and Likh have always been close…”

Khalad huffed and flexed his fingers several times. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me how Likh feels about me…but,” and it took all of his nerve and then some, to say what he did next, “do you think I have a fighting chance?”

Fox stopped walking abruptly and stared at him, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “Yes…I think you do,” he finally said.

Khalad felt like he’d just been given his very first heartglass! Like an explosion of fireworks had gone off inside his chest as his heart literally took flight! He was suddenly beaming like the noonday sun, but then he quickly composed himself and ducked his head down, scratching the back of his neck.

But then he quickly composed himself and ducked his head down, scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s good to know.”

“Glad I could be of help,” Fox said flatly.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

***


	12. Dancing Recklessly

***

~Likh~

Likh sat down at his ornate, gold vanity and stared at his reflection in the gilded mirror.

Khalad had acted so strange…almost as if…as if…

He ran his finger over his lips.

Things were just so awkward.

Just being in the same room as the man felt intoxicating. Like they were the only two there. Nothing else existed.

He lightly powdered his face with a soft white poof.

He’d had his chance. He’d been alone with the man…showing him the wards...It would have been the perfect opportunity to confess how he felt. But it just didn’t happen. Something held him back.

Maybe it was Khalad’s serious demeanor.

If he could just get a signal. If the man would just be open and warm towards him. The slightest smile or opening of his arms…like when he’d embraced him in his shop, so many moons ago.

Likh dabbed his finger in a white glass jar containing red rouge. He spread some on his cheeks, rubbing it in, then ran a finger over his bottom lip.

He'd thoroughly enjoyed his time wearing make-up and beautiful _hua_. But it all couldn’t take away the fear in his heart of being wed to the Emperor, or the ache of wanting to be with someone that wasn’t his.

And aside from all that, hiding his gender gave him extreme anxiety.

For the millionth time in his life he desperately, _hopelessly_ wished he’d been born a girl.

If he had, he wouldn’t have to fight so much to be accepted. He could just be himself. Life would be simple. The feeling of always needing to hide wouldn’t haunt him like a dark shadow that he couldn’t escape.

There would be nothing to hide.

He pressed his lips together, rubbing the rouge in, and tried to smile, but found he couldn’t.

And then he thought of Khalad...

The man hadn’t treated him any differently since he’d been wearing _hua_ and make-up...but he couldn’t help but wonder if the apprentice thought it strange.

He wondered which way Khalad preferred him.

Suddenly, his heart began to ache fiercely and he felt hot tears well up in his eyes. He blinked several times at his reflection and then swallowed down his pain and wiped under his nose.

There was no time for crying. He needed to be brave. Everything was hanging on his and the Princess’ performance. They had to keep the Emperor happy.

He dabbed under his eyes with a yellow silk handkerchief and then dipped a small brush in a glass jar of powdered coal. He’d never painted his eyes before, but he wanted to look his best that night—it was his _engagement party_ after all.

Probably the only one he’d ever have.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad wasn't planning on getting dressed up for the party. He figured he’d skulk around in his itchy, grey robe or his typical old trousers and tunic.

But Kalen, _of all people_ , had insisted he put on the clothes the Empress had packed for him and not make a fuss about it.

“I don’t see why it matters! Why _I_ matter in all of this,” Khalad complained, holding up the iridescent, violet silk tunic and white pants. The lavish top bore crystal buttons and a black mandala pattern embroidered down the front.

“Because it just _does_ ,” Kalen pressed, clearly trying to bite back a smile. “Zoya will have a fit if you don’t look the part.”

“But I’m just supposed to be a healer! Not some…some _prince_ ,” he spat.

Kalan quirked a dark brow and smirked. “But you’ll always be a _prince_ to me,” he said, batting his lashes.

Khalad’s jaw dropped and he grabbed a pillow off the bed and lobbed it at the Deathseeker.

Kalen caught it just in time and threw it right back, whacking him squarely in the face.

“Are we having a pillow fight?” Fox asked, strolling into the room.

“No, we most certainly are _not_ ,” Khalad huffed, tossing the pillow on the bed and swiping his hair out of his face.

“Khalad’s just being an ass,” Kalen drawled. “Refuses to get gussied up,” the man said before plopping down in a plush armchair.

Khalad glared at him.

“But what would Lady Likh think if you showed up in rags?” Fox teased.

Khalad gaped at the man and then looked to Kalen, who appeared completely unfazed by the remark. In fact, he wore a _knowing smirk._

“You, too?” Khalad half yelled at the Deathseeker.

“You’re not as smooth as you think you are,” Kalen said. “But I’m at least glad to see you’re not _completely_ _oblivious_ …unlike Kance.”

They all went silent for a moment, suddenly remembering the poor, sleeping prince.

“Well, he’s certainly _oblivious_ right now,” Khalad muttered.

Fox and Kalen shot each other knowing looks.

“Don’t worry. We’ll save him,” Fox said reassuringly. “We’ve made it this far.”

“Now go get dressed,” Kalen snipped.

“And do something with your hair,” Fox hollered, as Khalad was walking into the bathroom.

“Pull it up or something…I’m sure _Lady Likh_ would appreciate that,” Kalen added.

Khalad wanted to punch them both.

_Fine._

He would get “gussied” up. He’d take a bath. He’d do something with his hair even.

At the end of the day, he'd do anything for the boy.

~~~

To say the engagement party was ostentatious was an understatement.

Daanorian festivities put Kion ones to shame. Maybe since the Daanorian people didn’t bother with heartglass and magic, they had more time to devote to learning other skills—like making gaudy, bejeweled banners and carving ornaments from solid blocks of gold.

There were no _glamours_ in the room and it left Khalad completely speechless.

The first thing that hit him was the heady scent of incense. Pachouli. Strong and sweet.

The floor to ceiling glass windows revealed a dazzling display of fireworks, lighting up the night sky. Massive ice sculptures depicting famous scenes and battles from Daanoris’s past were placed all around the grand room. Golden banners with the royal crest and dripping in jewels hung along the walls. A giant, crystal chandelier that looked to be made of real gold, hung from the ceiling and cast rainbows around the room.

At least five massive tables were covered with gold-spun silk cloths and piled high with food. Mostly things Khalad had never seen or smelled before. He’d been living off a simple diet of dumplings, vegetables, fruit, and bread since he’d arrived at the palace, not wanting to get sick from strange food.

Clearly he’d been missing out.

His eyes practically watered from all the enticing sights. Golden bowls of steaming spicy noodles and soups, platters of pies, creamy puddings and chocolate delights of all shapes and sizes filled the tables...There was flat bread with hummus and plump olives; cheese, and red wine as well as a myriad of hot teas.

Khalad didn’t know where to start. So he grabbed a plate and started piling things on as if it were his last meal.

He glanced around the room and noticed Zoya and Lady Shadi; the pair were surrounded by an eager group of admirers. They were probably toying with the poor men and getting quite a kick out of it.

After Lady Shadi had so blatantly declared that she was “only for Zoya”, their group had no doubt about the relationship between the two asha—and they clearly enjoyed making everyone squirm with their intimate discourse.

He slathered some hummus on his flat bread and took a bite.

Music started playing, lively and flowing and he was surprised to see Tea whisked out onto the dance floor, her maroon _hua_ swaying with each graceful movement—her cheeks almost the same color.

He immediately darted his eyes around the room, looking for Kalen, and he wasn’t disappointed when he found him.

The man was leaning against a marble pillar, clad in his black Deathseeker’s uniform, and scowling like an angry daeva as he watched the Dark asha be passed from man to man.

Khalad nearly choked on his olive.

And Kalen had said _he_ was obvious.

Trumpets sounded and the dancing paused.

Emperor Shifang entered the room, dripping with jewels and fabric of gold, as a demure looking Princess Inessa walked beside him, wearing a gold satin _hua_ with her hand resting elegantly atop his.

Khalad flashed his eyes to Fox—the man looked about ready to kill someone…or crush a marble pillar with his bare hands.

Behind the Emperor was his consort of concubines, and standing eons above all of them in grace and beauty, was Likh.

Khalad’s jaw fell open, crumbs scattering onto his tunic.

The boy wore a blue satin _hua_. But not just any blue— _forget-me-not-blue_. Just like his eyes. His long, dark hair was tied up in an elaborate way, with small braids and twists and a single white rose woven into the very back.

Khalad inhaled shakily and caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

For a split second they made eye contact and the boy’s eyes widened and his red lips parted slightly, and then he was shuffled away with the rest of the royal party, and the music and dancing resumed.

Khaled brushed the crumbs from his mouth and grabbed a crystal goblet from the table, filling it with red wine and taking a deep gulp.

This was going to be considerably harder than he’d thought.

He continued to sip on his drink, moving stealthily around the room like a panther watching its prey, keeping his eyes trained on that sapphire-blue dress.

He stopped by a pillar and watched in complete shock as a swarm of men surrounded the asha-boy. Likh looked positively terrified, but it only seemed to draw in more hungry admirers, his bare collarbone and throat reddening.

Khalad gulped down the rest of his wine and slammed the goblet down on a nearby table, causing a servant to jump. And then he licked his lips determinedly and walked straight towards the boy.

He could feel the shocked and annoyed stares boring into his back, but he didn’t care, he only had eyes for one person in the room.

Likh saw him coming and immediately lit up, relief washing over his exquisite face.

Khalad didn’t know what to say to his explain his odd behavior, so instead, he just clasped onto the boy's hand, and tugged him away, much to the dismay of the other men.

He didn’t have a plan, getting the boy to safety was his one goal. He pulled him past crowds of people shooting them curious glances, and out onto a vacant balcony.

“Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly, letting go of his hand. “You just looked like you needed saving.”

“Thank you,” the boy replied. “I did.”

They were finally alone and Khalad didn’t have a clue what to do or say. He felt completely inept at this sort of thing.

“I thought maybe you needed to show me something with the _wards_ ,” Likh said ruefully.

 _Why didn’t I think of that?!_ Khalad wondered. It would have made his actions look a lot less obvious.

“Oh, erm, no…I think they’re all still there,” he said stupidly.

“Yes, I would imagine we would know if they weren’t,” Likh said, swishing his _hua_ with his hands and then moving to lean against the stone railing on his elbows.

“They certainly know how to throw a party here,” Khalad said, moving to stand next to him. “Did you see all the food?”

“I didn’t have a chance,” the boy replied.

“Oh. Right…with all your _admirers_ ,” Khalad muttered, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“They terrified me!” Likh yelped, turning towards him.

Khalad barked out a laugh and instantly felt his nerves start to melt away.

“I thought they were going to devour you!” he said, moving even closer, so their arms were touching as they stared out at the gardens.

“Me, too…” the boy breathed.

Khalad glanced at him sideways, his heart aching and his throat going dry. “You look…” he cleared his throat. “You look beautiful,” he croaked out.

Likh smiled shyly and bit his bottom lip, looking down for a moment before turning his face up to the sky.

A firework went off, making them both jump as a dazzling display of fuchsia and gold sparks illuminated the darkness.

“It’s amazing they don’t use magic here,” the boy whispered. “I think I'd enjoy not having it…”

“But wouldn’t you miss drawing runes?”

“Yes, I suppose I would. They can be very handy,” he said, glancing at him with a mischievous grin. “But magic also makes people try to be something that they aren’t…something that—” Likh broke off, suddenly going very quiet, his mood shifting considerably.

Khalad didn’t have to read the boy’s heartglass to know that Likh was thinking of himself…wearing _hua_ , taking on the role of an asha…when the rules of their society said he should be something different.

He'd never cared what Likh _was_ or even what he wore…He just wanted _him_. But seeing the pain on the boy’s face and the shadow that settled over him…his heart began to hurt for him in a completely new way. He suddenly wanted to fix it. Fix life itself and make it be exactly what he wanted it to be. _Deserved_ for it to be.

The music floated outside, filling his brain with intoxicating ideas, and what came out of his mouth next completely surprised him. “Likh?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to dance?”

The boy’s jaw went slack.

Khalad stared from his mouth to his eyes, and back to his mouth again…and then back to his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes, framed with dark lashes that only enhanced their irresistible charm.

“Okay.”

Khalad reached out and clasped onto his hand, pulling him closer, and then he took a shaky inhale and placed his other hand on the boy’s waist, shuddering from the sensation. Likh lifted his free hand and placed it atop his shoulder, resting it so lightly it felt like a feather. Khalad gulped and squeezed their hands together, holding them up, praying he wouldn’t trip, and then glided them across the floor and over to a darker, more secluded part of the balcony.

Likh felt so delicate and breakable in his arms. He tried to hold him as gently as he would a bird.

They were both silent as he found his rhythm and moved them in slow circles, concentrating too hard to think of anything else. Thank goodness his mother had taught him how to dance—it was one of his most cherished memories...dancing with her in the empty palace ballroom.

And still, the boy wasn’t running away, and that gave him courage.

He could feel his own hands shaking and tried to still them.

Likh smelled good… _too good._

He felt faint again and blinked his eyes rapidly, staring up at the sky and inhaling.

He was completely tongue-tied. Unable to formulate a thought, much less a sentence. The boy was finally in his arms and he was paralyzed.

Likh glanced up at him and then looked quickly away. “You’re not half bad at this,” he murmured. 

Khalad found more courage.

“Well, no one is as talented a dancer as _you_.”

“Have you seen Zoya or Shadi?” Likh asked, flicking his eyes up.

“No. You’re the only one I want to watch.”

So much for keeping it together.

The boy squirmed in his arms, letting go of his hand, momentarily causing Khalad's heart to stop, and then Likh placed it atop his shoulder, and he exhaled with relief, having no choice but to grip onto the boy's waist with his free hand.

They continued to sway back and forth for a few moments, clutching onto each other, their gazes locked.

Khalad caressed his fingers against Likh's satin _hua_ and squeezed him tighter.

The boy's eyes widened and his lips parted.

“Listen,” they both said at the same time, instantly flushing.

“You first,” Khalad nearly yelped, desperate to gather more strength before saying what he wanted to say.

“Oh…well…” Likh stammered, clutching the tops of his shoulders tighter and blinking up at him.

Those eyes would be his undoing.

They _were_ his undoing.

He couldn’t stop himself.

Khalad felt himself leaning down, as if being pulled by an invisible cord. He simply had no choice. Down, down, down, towards that perfect, irresistible mouth ripe with possibilities. He would finally claim those red lips as his own; know their taste and suck out their sweetness. 

“I’m worried the Emperor will be looking for me!” Likh blurted out, dropping his hands from his shoulders and stepping back by at least a foot.

Khalad jerked upright, trying to process the information; with all the blood rushing to his ears he could barely hear. What happened? Why was Likh bringing up the _Emperor_ at a time like this?

“Oh…yes…I suppose he might be,” he mumbled, feeling his mouth move but like the words were coming from someone else, somewhere else.

“I should re-join the party….but thank you...for the dance,” Likh said with a small curtsey before quickly rushing away.

Khalad stood there, completely baffled.

And utterly alone once again.

Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Likh wasn’t interested in him in _that_ way.

Maybe he'd completely misinterpreted the signals.

Because if Likh _was_ interested, he’d just run away from a perfectly good opportunity. Khalad had practically thrown himself at him. He couldn’t have been any more obvious with his feelings—he’d nearly kissed him for goodness sakes!

He turned and gripped onto the stone railing, digging his nails into the grit, and wishing he could crumble it to dust.

They were so close…and yet so far.

***

~Likh~

Likh just had to get away.

He had to breathe.

He thought he could handle it, but he couldn’t.

And yet still, a part of him genuinely thought the man was just being nice by asking him to dance. Just trying to make him feel more comfortable after being bombarded by so many men.

But the way he’d looked at him.

The way he’d leaned down.

Likh felt so hot all over. Like his skin was on fire. He wanted to strip off the layers and dive into cold water.

And another part of him…just wanted to _burn_.

The apprentice had looked so unbearably handsome in his fine clothes—unlike his normal ratty attire, they were perfectly fitted to his body, showing of his lean, muscular build. His silky white hair was tied back with a few loose tendrils framing his chiseled face. His silver eyes were brighter than the moon and the sound of his deep voice was like rushing waters, cascading over his bones.

Yes, he was much too hot.

He excused himself and went straight to his room, collapsing backwards on his bed, his blue _hua_ billowing out around him.

He rested his hands on his stomach and licked his lips, staring up at the ceiling and trying to understand why it felt like his entire body was buzzing. He’d never felt anything like it—not even a rune had produced _this_ affect. He sucked in air and slid his trembling hands a bit further down his stomach, gliding over the satin.

“What happened to you?” Zoya asked, barging into the room.

He jerked up quickly, seeing spots. “Oh…I got dizzy.”

She cocked a disbelieving brow.

“It’s hot in there,” he mumbled.

“If you say so…”

“Zoya, my love, what’re you—"

It was Lady Shadi and she looked flushed and giddy.

“Oh, hi, Likh.”

The boy nodded and fell back on the bed.

“Let’s go someplace more _private_ ,” Lady Shadi said, tugging on Zoya’s arm and giggling.

“Like where we went last night?” the asha whispered loudly.

“Yes! Our admirers will _never_ find us there…” Shadi snickered.

They left the room and Likh huffed, throwing his arm over his face.

Why couldn’t he and Khalad be sneaking off to some secret spot?

Oh, that’s right…because he kept perpetually running off. Blowing every chance he had to be alone with the man to see what would happen…

And he'd always blamed _Khalad_ for running away.

Clearly, the tables had turned.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Likh's reflections: "Mirrors"-Niall Horan.  
> ~Engagement party/Khalad sees Likh: "Dream Machines"-Big Deal.  
> ~First dance: "One and Only"-Adele.


	13. Half a Continent

***

~Khalad~

Khalad barely slept.

He tossed and turned and went to war with his sheets...even disturbing his roommates.

“Stop your infernal sighing and settle down!” Kalen had hissed from the darkness.

He woke early and stared up at the ceiling; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

The fact was—he was mad, and hurt…and _embarrassed_.

The boy was simply driving him crazy and he didn’t know what else to do…except maybe just grab him and kiss him once and for all...though, knowing Likh, he would still run away.

“You ass!” a voice came, right before he was whacked in the face with a pillow.

It was Kalen, his shoulder-length brown hair disheveled and his flinty eyes ringed with dark circles.

“Why am _I_ an ass?!”

“Because I barely slept thanks to you and your infernal sighing! Or should I say _pining_?”

Khalad bared his teeth and sat up quickly, reaching out to grab the man. He caught hold of his tunic and yanked him forward. “I…was _not_ …pining!” he hissed, trying to punch him in the side.

“Boys, boys!” Fox huffed, crawling out of his own bed and looking just as he always did—of course he did…he was like a vampire now; he didn’t need to sleep.

Khalad growled and shoved Kalen away, which only made the Deathseeker cackle louder, and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The last thing he needed was to be made fun after his completely _mortifying_ night.

~~~

Their group gathered outside the castle, finally allowed to go and search the city for the Heartforger, and it felt like they’d just been released from prison.

Zoya and Lady Shadi had opted to stay at the palace and snoop around, and Inessa was basically confined to her room. Khalad assumed Likh was in the same predicament, which was probably better; he didn’t think he could handle being around the boy at the moment.

“Who are we waiting for?” Kalen snapped to Tea.

The asha glared up at the man for a moment, her grey eyes turning dark. “Likh,” she replied, barely moving her mouth.

Khalad whipped his head up just in time to see the boy rushing down the steps, wearing a sunflower-yellow linen tunic and white pants.

He tried to hide his shocked face and look impassive.

But Like barely glanced at him, quickly sidling up next to Tea and whispering as they all begin to walk away from the palace and towards the massive wooden gates.

~~~

The city of Santiang was similar to Ankyo in its arched slopes and slanting roofs, but differed in that the people lived in towering spires that nearly reached the clouds.

Khalad couldn’t imagine living that high off the ground; he needed to feel the dirt beneath his feet to feel sane.

“Do you sense anything? Kalen asked him.

“Mmm, yes…I can sense Master’s workshop. The bottled memories and half-finished heartglass burn as bright as a beacon.”*

The faster he walked, the stronger he felt the pull.

The city was buzzing with people, loud raucous voices filling the dusty air. It reminded him why he preferred the quiet.

Though one thing he did appreciate was that the people weren’t dripping in charms and _glamours_. They all dressed in the same muted colors and simple clothing. Daanorians didn’t seem to put a precedence on _status_ —probably because the Emperor was ostentatious enough for the lot of them.

He continued walking as Tea, Likh, and Kalen followed silently behind him. He couldn’t see the boy, but he _felt_ his presence. He’d know Likh's heartglass anywhere. Not that he’d ever been given the privilege of studying it…or even _touching_ it. But he could sense it, humming only the sweetest notes.

The smell of rotten eggs and garbage brought him back to his senses.

They were standing before a dilapidated shack…strikingly similar to the one in Ankyo.

“We traveled half a continent only to reach the same place again,”* Likh murmured.

Khalad couldn’t help but smile. The boy was just so pure.

Kalen took a step towards the hovel.

“Wait,” Khalad said, moving to block his path. “Something doesn’t feel right. Master would never be this careless. There’s too much concentrated magic here. It’s…overpowering.”

Kalen continued his approach, but more cautiously, weaving runes in the air. Likh followed him, looking around curiously. “It definitely doesn’t look like the Heartforger’s here,” he said, peeking his head in the doorway.

“Guys?” Tea said.

“Let me go first,” Khalad interjected, moving to get in front of the boy.

“Guys!” Tea yelled, drawing her sword.

Khalad heard a terrible bubbling sound and jumped back, grabbing a handful of Likh’s tunic as he did, dragging him with him.

The canal behind the shack trembled as something began to rise from its putrid waters...

And what crawled out of it was the stuff of nightmares.

An emaciated figure with stringy black hair and hollowed out eyes emerged, soon followed by other monstrosities. Human or animal, Khalad wasn’t sure.

Tea frantically tried to use the _Compulsion_ rune but was met with resistance from the wards covering the city.

Khalad whipped out his sword and jumped in front of Likh, his eyes wild and his heart beating out of his chest as he swung it back and forth. He would die before letting any harm befall him.

A skeletal hound leapt towards Tea and she lobbed off its head with a sickening crunch. “Break as many bones as you can!” she yelled. “They’ll keep moving if you don’t.”*

Kalen swung his sword out violently, sending a group of skeletons flying.

Khalad suddenly realized he was surround by the dogs—if he struck, they would attack him from all sides. But he had to protect the boy! He raised his sword higher and was just about to strike, when Likh jumped in front of him, planting his feet and weaving runes so fast Khalad’s eyes couldn’t keep up. Lightening shot through a nearby skeleton, blasting it to bits, and Khalad jumped back, a metallic taste filling his nose and mouth.

“No lightning, Likh!” Kalen yelled.

“Sorry,” the boy yelped, shifting instead to _Ice_ and _Water_ , rapidly freezing the bones and limbs.

Khalad continued to gape at him, still holding his sword in the air. It was the first time he’d ever really seen Likh in action.

Suddenly, all the dead creatures collapsed to the ground in a heap, as if something stole the magic right out of them.

Khalad turned to see Tea swaying on her feet, a look of anguish crossing her face. Thankfully, Kalen was there to catch her in his arms. “There was a man,” she gasped. “His mind was…repulsive. I think it’s the same person controlling the _savul_.”*

“Is he still here?”

“No. I don’t think so. Fox hurt him.”

They all stood there, wide-eyed surveying the damage.

“All these poor people,” Likh said sadly.

Khaled stared at him like it was the very first time he'd properly seen him.

The boy crouched down beside the remains. Splintered bones and bits of hair were all that was left along with shreds of bright-red clothing.

“Khalad, are you okay?” Tea asked.

Khalad hadn’t even realized he was breathing so hard. “That...was amazing!” he exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Likh by the shoulders. “I’ve never seen anyone weave runes like that before. It was like a dance!”

The boy stared at him with petrified eyes, his face ashen.

Khaled quickly released his grip and tried to collect himself. It wasn’t like him to make such a scene.

“Sounds like Usij,” he heard Kalen say to Tea.

“I thought he was in the Haitsa mountains?” Khalad asked, sheathing his sword and straitening his tunic.

“Never underestimate a Faceless,” Kalen said bitterly.

“But why plant a trap here?” Khalad asked absently, heading towards the shack, hearing Likh call out after him.

He shoved open the door. The shop looked almost identical to the one in Ankyo. It made his head spin that he could be on a completely different continent and yet still feel like he was standing in the same place.

The shelves were lined with rows of dusty bottles and potions; old parchments were stacked on a table. All that was missing was the mint tea.

His eyes went straight to a brick-shaped hole in the wall, remembering his Master telling him where his hiding place was in Santiang. They kept secret cubbies in all of their shops in case one of them needed to relay an important message. He stuck his hand inside, relief washing over him as his fingers grazed parchment.   


“I found something!” he exclaimed, nearly jumping straight up when he realized Likh was standing right next to him.

He quickly rifled through the papers. “There’s also a lot of master’s more recent work here, including how to completely rewire heartglass to actually _improve_ people’s personalities—“*

“Khalad!” Kalen barked. _“What does the letter say?”*_

He pursed his lips at the man and dug his spectacles out of his pocket.

He cleared his throat. “To my foolish apprentice: If you are reading this, then you have disobeyed my orders to remain in Kion and attend to business there. You are a complete and utter disgrace to our profession, and sometimes, I wish I’d never taken you on as my apprentice.”*

The room went silent.

“That’s rather harsh,”* Likh said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s just the way he talks when he’s irritated,” Khalad said waving his hand in the air. And then he paused, “At least, I hope he doesn’t mean it. He’s always had a poor way with words—"*

“Khalad!” Kalen roared.

He looked back down at the letter, feeling his cheeks flush, “—but I suppose that’s beside the point now. We have a far greater problem on our hands, my boy. I have had my suspicions for close to a year now, and it irks me to know how often I am right, though I would wish otherwise. As you know I have been investigating the sleeping sicknesses, convinced that this was no natural disorder…”*

The Heartforger went on to say that he knew of magic being used in the palace and that the Duke, or either a doppelgänger, attended the ball in honor of Princess Yansheo.

“The danger is closer than I could have ever imagined. Usij has infiltrated Daanoris, Khalad. The iron fortress in Haitsa was a bluff…The Faceless have entered Shifang’s palace. My antidote replicates the _urvan_ of the sleeping nobles—to restore their missing ‘souls’ so to speak…”*

The Heartforger also said that he had awoken Baron Cyran, one of the sleeping nobles, with promising results.

Khalad felt so relieved to hear that the antidote had been successful, immediately thinking of his brother.

And maybe most surprisingly, the forger said there were agents after him in Santiang and he believed they were under the command of a man named _Tansoong,_ and to give his letters to a trusted friend by the name of Baoyi…

“Baoyi? As in the councilor?” Kalen asked.

“I knew he _knew_ Master…” Khalad murmured, furrowing his brows and folding up the papers, stuffing them in the satchel at his side. “We need to get him this letter right away.”

“I sure hope it makes a difference,” Tea muttered. “He’s been suspicious of us from the get-go.”

Khalad desperately hoped so, too. The man seemed like their only chance of finding the Heartforger...and saving his brother.

He glanced up at Likh and was startled to find the boy staring at him intently, his blue eyes steady, piercing.

Khalad gulped and adjusted his satchel.

Sometimes he felt like the boy could see right into his very soul.   


They silently shuffled out of the shack, past the motionless piles of bones, and headed back to the palace.

***


	14. Hearts of Fire and Glass

_\------------------_

_“Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever.”_

_-Rumi_

\------------------

***

~Khalad~

The councilor, Baoyi, was still suspicious of their intentions, but once Khalad showed him the letter, he relaxed. It turned out that the man had actually grown up with old Narl in Daanoris, and that their father’s had been close friends.

Khalad was very surprised to learn that the Heartforger was in fact a native Daanorian—the man had never mentioned his place of birth and Khalad had just always assumed he was originally from Kion.

Baoyi then promised to have his guards comb the city for his friend.

“Any news of the boy, Shaoyun?” Lady Shadi asked.

“There is no trace of him…” Baoyi sighed, but said that he suspected the boy of possibly being in league with Usij.

Baoyi then clasped Tea’s hand in his own and apologized for his previous distrusting behavior. The Dark asha was quick to forgive him and apologized for her own less-than-perfect conduct as well.

Lastly, Baoyi looked to Khalad. “If there is any way you can heal Yansheo, then I am in your service and in your debt. I have known her since she was a child. She is a charming, sweet girl. I would do anything to see her laughing again.”*

“We’ll do our best.”* Likh promised solemnly, appearing out of nowhere.

“Do you speak for Khalad now, Likh?”* Lady Shadi asked with an impish grin.

Khalad wasn’t sure who turned more red, himself or the boy.

~~~

Zoya was full of orders after they left their meeting with the councilor. She insisted that she and Kalen patrol the palace and that Tea go straight to bed. The wedding would be happening in three days time and they all needed to be prepared.For _what_ exactly, Khalad wasn’t sure. He still didn’t know how they were going to prevent the nuptials from happening, or what Princess Inessa had up her sleeve.

“Likh, how goes the unraveling?”* Zoya inquired.

The boy sighed, looking exhausted. “I’ve figured out where to undo the knots. One big tug and I think it’ll all crumble.” He shuddered slightly and Khalad was one step away from pulling him into his arms.

“Was it your first time seeing raised corpses?”* Lady Shadi asked sympathetically, resting her hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Likh nodded. “I felt bad for them.” His lip quivered. “Did anyone even miss them, I wonder? That one boy…he could have been my age*…They all looked so young. Surely they had family?”

“You’re a good person, Likh,”* Khalad said.

Everyone turned to look at him and he darted his eyes to the floor. Why could he never keep his thoughts to himself around the boy? He seemed to just blurt out exactly what he was thinking with no filter.

“We’re forever in your debt, Likh. Go and get a good night’s rest. The same goes for you, Shadi,” Zoya instructed.*

The two asha began to squabble but Khalad wasn’t paying attention. He looked up at Likh and caught the boy staring at him.

They both looked quickly away.

“C’mon, Likh, we’ll walk you back to our room,” Zoya said. “I need to get changed.”

Khalad hung his head. He was secretly hoping he could walk the boy back himself and they could have a chance to talk…and maybe he could even ask him what happened at the dance. Or maybe they’d say nothing and it would still be nice just to be near him.

“You need to hit the hay, too,” Tea said, rousing him from his thoughts. “You look beat.”

“Yeah…I am,” he replied.

~~~

When Khalad got inside his room he took his sword off and collapsed backwards onto his bed, thinking he probably should have changed out of his grimy clothes first. He lay there for a while, drumming his fingers on his chest with his eyes closed, trying to sort through so many things. The Heartforger’s letter…the boy’s trembling lip…the Heartforger…the boy…the Heartforger…the boy…the _boy_ …

The door creaked open and he lifted his head up.

It was Fox.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know you’d already be in bed,” the man said. “I just needed to get something.” He snatched something shiny off the vanity and pocketed it. “And uh, not to alarm you, but I just saw the Emperor entering Likh’s room,” he said airily.

“What?!” Khalad roared, jerking himself up to sitting.

“He was probably just dropping by to say goodnight.”

Khalad’s jaw fell open, his mind exploding.

“Well, anyway, I’m off to see the _Princess_ …” Fox said grimly.

Khalad let out a grunt, or something like it, and swung his legs off the bed.

The Emperor…in _Likh’s room_ …it was inconceivable. Who would be there to protect the boy? Zoya and Shadi were off “patrolling” and doing _who knows what else_...

Likh was alone and in need of protection.

There was no time to spare.

***

~Likh~

Likh froze when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He prayed it was just another servant, coming in to turn down his bed or prepare his bath.

He wrapped his yellow satin robe more tightly around himself and brushed his ponytail back off his shoulder. And when he cracked open the door and peered out, the last face he’d ever expected to see was staring back at him.

“Khalad?”

“Likh? Are you okay?” the man asked with a sense of urgency.

“Yes, I’m fine, but why’re you—"

Khalad pushed the door open further with his hand and peered inside.

“Where is he?” he asked, craning his neck, his silver eyes wild.

“Who?”

“The Emperor.”

“Wh—he’s not here…”

“He already left, then?”

“No…”

The man stared at him intensely with furrowed brows. “He wasn’t just here, then?”

“No. No one’s been in here.”

“I’ll kill him,” he muttered, his jaw working and his eyes going dark.

“Who? The Emperor?”

“No. Well, _maybe_ …”

“You’re not making any sense,” Likh sighed, gripping the collar of his robe and tightening it around his throat, suddenly realizing just how little stood between them.

Khalad kept his hand pressed against the door, his large frame looming over him. Suddenly, the air shifted between them, becoming so thick and heavy Likh could barely manage to stand upright, but he was frozen to the spot.

“I…I just…” the man trailed off, gazing down at him, his breathing labored _._ And the look in his eyes! It made something warm and painfully satisfying unfold in Likh’s belly, spreading all the way up to his chest. It was as if Khalad was touching him all over…but with his _eyes_. It felt entirely different, and entirely more _thrilling_ than when the Emperor looked at him.

“What?” he heard himself say, just above a whisper.

Khalad shifted on his feet but kept his hand pressed against the door, biting down on his bottom lip and sucking on it. Likh couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mouth. _“Lips the color of a pale pomegranate…” —_a vision of his first impression of the man flashing before his eyes.

“I just think we need to talk about some things,” Khalad rasped before swallowing hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“Like what?”

“Like…I don’t know… _everything_.”

Likh crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the floor. “That’s pretty vague,” he mumbled, feeling a spike of heat shoot up to his face.

“Well, there’s a lot of ground to cover,” the man scoffed, now seeming irritated.

“Okay, well then why don’t we start with why you left me in the first place?” Likh snapped, whipping his head up to look at him.

“What do you— _which time_?” Khalad asked defeatedly, seeming to understand Likh’s meaning perfectly. He slid his hand down off the door.

But Likh wasn’t done yet. He was determined to release some of the fire pumping in his veins.

“When you left _Ankyo_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw.

“I told you…master needed me in Belaryu…There was nothing I could do.”

“But why did you have to leave so _abruptly_? And then you barely wrote and never visited…for _nine months_ …” He couldn’t control the crack in his voice or the tremble of his lip.

“I had to make a choice!” the man snapped.

“Well clearly you did!”

Khalad's jaw went slack and he huffed. “No…that’s not what I mean,” he sighed exasperatedly, running a hand back through his hair. “I had to choose between my destiny…and…and staying with _you_.”

“Oh.”

Likh wanted to die.

He felt more worthless than a grain of sand. Clearly, his very existence was interfering with the man’s work…and of course Khalad would choose that over him. He _should_ choose it.

The apprentice was helping so many people...

How could he ever compare to that?

Likh stared back at him, feeling as if his heart were made of glass and shattering into a million tiny pieces at his feet. A deafening silence stretched between them, threatening to swallow him up.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad watched in horror as the boy’s face shifted from one of absolute shock to utter despair.

What had he done? Didn’t the boy understand his _meaning_? Could he have been any clearer about how he felt? That his destiny as a forger and his relationship with the boy were the _two most pivotal_ _things_ in his entire life?

A wave of fiery passion shot through him, incinerating the last of his restraints.   


“But I made the wrong choice!” he bellowed, lunging forward.

The boy jumped back, gripping his robe tighter, fear flashing across his wide eyes.

And something in Khalad snapped.

He fell to his knees before him, pressing his palms into the stone floor, and bowed his head low.

“I’m sorry…” he panted. “Forgive me…I didn’t mean to scare you.” His heart was beating uncontrollably; a relentless drumming in his ears as his body started to shake.

And then, he just _let go_.

Let go of trying to believe he could go on without the boy...

Let go of pretending he didn’t desire him with every beat of his heart...

_Or love him with every fiber of his being._

Likh was _essential_ to him, and the time for holding back was over.

“I never wanted to leave you,” he choked out. “It was the darkest hour of my life…Our time apart— _"_ he couldn’t suppress the sob welling up in his chest. “You mean more to me than anything…” he gasped, daring to raise his eyes up and look at him. “Anything,” he repeated, hot tears streaming down his face as he continued to press his hands to the cold floor.

Likh peered down at him with parted lips, his chest heaving up and down; his round, sapphire-blue eyes full of shock, and then, something in them seemed to shift. Something that gave Khalad the smallest sliver of hope.

One look and he felt he’d caught fire, as if he were engulfed in flames, right at the boy’s feet.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.

His heart was entirely in his hands.

Likh bent down slowly and softly pressed his finger under his chin, tipping his face back to look at him, and coaxing him up.

Khalad pushed himself to his knees, his entire body trembling.

And then—beyond even his wildest expectations—the boy reached out a hand and affectionately stroked his hair back, gently petting his head over and over. Khalad closed his eyes and took in a ragged inhale. “Please tell me I have a chance,” he breathed.   


Likh stepped closer and hesitantly cradled his face in his hands, his delicate fingers trembling.

“My heart has always been yours.”

Khalad peered up at him, dumbstruck, and then flung his arms around the boy, pressing his cheek against his stomach, staining his satin robe with relieved tears. Likh cradled his head in his arms, his body quivering against him.

“Thank you…” Khalad managed to get out, embracing him tighter.

Likh continued to tenderly stroke his hair back as if he were a child, each caress giving him more and more strength. 

After a moment, Khalad slowly pulled himself to standing, swallowing down his tears, and wiping his face on his sleeve.

Likh clasped onto the front of his tunic and peered up at him. “I love you,” he breathed. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say…I just didn’t have the courage.”

Khalad took in a sharp inhale.

He reached down and cupped the boy’s face, marveling at how perfect it felt in his hands. Like it belonged there.  


“I love you, too,” he rasped.

Likh closed his watery eyes, his lips parting, looking as if the very words had made him go weak.

Khalad moved closer, cupping his face tighter, and narrowed his eyes to his mouth. He leaned his head down, closer and closer, pausing every few inches, making sure he wasn’t going to run away, but Likh kept his eyes closed and continued to remain very still.

Khalad was close enough to see every line on the boy’s exquisite face, every eyelash and stray freckle; hear every labored breath.

He fixed his eyes on his mouth and swiftly closed the distance...

Touching down on unbearably soft lips.

Time stood still.

Nothing else mattered.

_Only that mouth and its sweetness.  
_

Only those small hands gripping onto his own as he cradled his face.

Only the sigh that welled up in the boy’s chest and got caught in his mouth.

It was like swallowing sunlight.

The boy tasted of all the sweetest things in life.

Of radiant colors and indescribable feelings.

Of _hope_.

Likh opened to him like a flower, soft and pliable, and Khalad kissed him harder, sliding his hands down to the base of his neck and grazing tender skin.

He could feel the rapid pulse of the boy’s heartbeat under his thumb, reminding him that this perfect creature, this angel, was made of flesh and blood.

_Fragile, fleeting, and finite…_

Regardless of how other-worldly he seemed to be.

Each moment they had together demanded to be cherished.

_Revered._

***

~Likh~

Likh’s body seemed to move of its own accord, knowing exactly what it wanted.

 _Who_ it wanted.

He’d once compared himself to a moth, dancing recklessly around the apprentice and his irresistible flame…

But now he actually knew what it felt like to _burn_.

It was heaven.

It was euphoria.

_It was something he knew he couldn’t live without._

He opened his eyes and stared up at the man, instantly feeling like he was drowning in a sea of silver.

But he wanted to.

 _Desperately_.

Wholeheartedly.

He craved to get caught in that undertow and lose himself completely.

He just wanted more of that warm mouth. More of those agile hands.

_More, more, more._

The vision of the man lying prostrate before him would be inscribed on his heart forever...

In that moment, Khalad had offered him everything that he had.

_Himself._

And what more could Likh want?

The man’s love was immeasurable.

His heart was made of solid gold, mined from the most holy mountain, shaped with only the purest tools.

How had Khalad found him worthy enough to even care for something so precious?

Something so _sacred_.

Likh leaned in and kissed his mouth, growing braver by the second.

The man had made him brave—he’d given him all his power.

Khalad stilled under his touch and gently caressed his cheeks with warm fingertips, seeming to grow weaker with each kiss.

Likh clutched onto the front of his tunic, tugging him down further, straining harder against his lips, and slipping his tongue right between them, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Khalad instantly stiffened, letting out a surprised grunt and squeezing his shoulders, but then he pressed back with more force, sliding his own tongue into Likh’s mouth.

Likh’s body suddenly felt electrified, like when he conjured the _Lightening_ rune and drew in too much power—the smell of burning metal and blindingly white light flooding his senses.

Except this time, it was the scent of sandalwood and Khalad’s sweet, wet mouth that threatened to undo him.

The man was more overwhelming to the senses than all the elements combined.

They both pulled back, gasping for air, and stared at each other in wonder.

Khalad darted his tongue out and licked his lips.

Likh stared at his mouth, transfixed.

The man’s nostrils flared and he pulled him towards the bed by the hand, his silver eyes unblinking.

***

~Khalad~

Khalad didn’t know what in the seven hells he was doing, but his body sure seemed to.

He was feeling things he never dreamt possible.

“Khalad?”

He turned back and stared at the boy. At those ruby-red, swollen lips. Those glossy, sapphire eyes.

Likh looked drunk on Runeberry wine. And that’s exactly how Khalad felt. Each kiss, each touch, went straight to his head.

“Mmm?”

“I’ve never—I don’t…”

“I just want to _kiss_ you…hold you…if that’s alright?”

“Yes,” the boy said more eagerly, stepping closer and gripping the front of his tunic, curling his fingers into the fabric and tugging him down.

The simple gesture was enough to make Khalad go up in flames. It took all the restraint he had to lean down and kiss him chastely back.

Their lips separated and the boy smiled up at him shyly.

Khalad flushed, his heart skipping a beat. He gripped him by the waist and lifted him up on the bed, his breath catching when the Likh's robe parted slightly, exposing the smooth, tanned skin of his inner thigh.

Khalad gulped and quickly helped him cover himself.

Maybe he was in way over his head.

But then he stared deeply into Likh's eyes and felt himself dissolve.

He could do _this_. Whatever _this_ was. 

He gingerly crawled up on the bed next to him, and they scooted back against the pillows, side by side, their breath slowing.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Likh said softly, trailing his finger over his bottom lip.

“Neither have I…” Khalad said, glancing sideways at him. “Unless you count Princess Inessa when I was like three.”

Likh chuckled softly and turned towards him, taking hold of his hand and lightly tracing his fingertips over his knuckles and across his palm; circling around his wrist, over and over.

The sensation made Khalad’s head spin. He knew he could watch him do that for hours.

“Well, you seem like you know what you’re doing…” the boy murmured.

“I’ve had lots of time to think about it.”

If he only knew just how _much_ time he'd spent thinking about it. Imagining _every_ _last detail_.

Likh blushed and continued to play with his hand, stretching his legs out and crossing his bare ankles contentedly. He was still wearing his satin house slippers.

“And you don’t mind that I’m—that I’m not…” the boy struggled.

“That you’re not what? Older?”

Likh exhaled and shook his head. “No, I don’t care about that. Not unless you do?”

“I could care less,” he replied.

“I mean…you don’t care that I’m not a _girl_?”

Khalad blinked at him, utterly confused.

“Of course I don’t care—why would I?”

“Because…I just thought…”

“That I only liked you because you _look_ like a beautiful girl?”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that.”

Khalad huffed and turned towards him. Likh was still staring down fixedly at his hand, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Likh, look at me.”

The boy peered up, his eyes watery and unsure.

“Likh,” he said, taking both of his hands in his own, “I would love and adore you no matter _what_ you were…I love _you_ ,” he said, releasing one of his hands and gently tapping a finger to the center of his chest.

Likh gaped at him for a moment, before making a small noise and curling in on himself, peppering Khalad's hand with grateful kisses. “Thank you, thank you,” he sobbed. “ _Thank you_.”

Khalad was completely overwhelmed with compassion. He had no idea Likh was afraid he wouldn’t fully accept him for who he was. Unable to bear it, he tugged him into his arms and cradled him protectively against his chest. Likh buried his face into his neck and continued to sniffle, his body trembling.

Khalad pressed his mouth to the boy’s ear and whispered:

“You are _perfect_ to me. I love _everything_ about you…just the way you are.”

Likh squirmed in his arms and Khalad could feel him smiling.

He continued:

“I would love you if you were rich or poor, man or woman, Daanorian or Treasan…I’d love you if you were an asha, a Deathseeker, or even a _Bone Witch_ …”

“What about a daeva?” Likh asked, pulling back to look at him, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“Even a daeva,” Khalad said, starting to smile.

“An _azi_?”

“Especially an _azi_.”

The boy grinned ruefully and Khalad couldn’t help himself—he leaned in, desperate for another kiss, and found his mouth, tasting his salty tears.

Likh opened to him, completely trusting and wholly submissive.

And once again, Khalad had to contain his zeal for the boy’s sake; his body felt ready to ignite.

They pulled back and held onto each other for a few moments, as if afraid the other might disappear.

Likh softly trailed a fingertip along his jaw, making him shiver. Khalad squinted his eyes shut, trying to believe it was all real.

The blast of cannon fire shook the walls and stirred them from their silent revelry.

“What was that?” Likh asked, flinching in his arms. “A firework?”

“It sounded more like a cannon.”

Another blast.

“Let me go see,” Khalad groaned, reluctantly pulling away from him and rolling off the bed. He walked to the window and pulled back the curtain. There were moving lights near the palace gates, way off in the distance.

_Torches._

Another blast and the walls seemed to quiver.

“This doesn’t look good,” he said grimly, turning to stare back at the boy.

Likh’s face fell. “What do you think it is?”

“Another battle,” he sighed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Forgive me: "Gravity"- Alex & Sierra.  
> ~Indescribable feelings: "A Whole New World"-ZAYN (feat. Zhavia Ward).


	15. Bittersweet

***

~Likh~

The palace was about to be stormed by an Odalian army, and the wedding was _still_ taking place.

Within a matter of minutes.

Likh could barely process the information.

The Emperor had insisted on moving up the nuptials for fear that the Odalians had come to storm the castle and reclaim their princess.

Likh paced back and forth clad in a white satin _hua_ with a gossamer veil shrouding his face.

The wedding was happening.

He never thought it would get this far.

Inessa rushed into the room, a flurry of white and gold, and adjusted the massive diamond necklace adorning her elegant neck. “Likh, everything is going to be fine…I have a plan, and a back up plan, and even _another one_ after that…and if those don’t work, just release the wards at Zoya’s command.”

He stared at her with wide eyes.

~~~

The Emperor was the only one that looked happy at the ceremony. The councilors, Tansoong and Baoyi, stood across from each other, glaring, while the audience looked grimly on.

It was all Likh could do to even look at Khalad, but eventually he did. And he couldn’t miss the blatant scowl on the man’s face; he stood in the crowd, his arms crossed angrily over his broad chest, and his jaw as sharp as a razor.

But even despite the man's fury, Likh couldn’t help the thrill that went up his spine at just the mere sight of him...and just remembering their time together…before everything had fallen apart. The stolen kisses, the lingering caresses. He could still feel Khalad's burning lips on his own; taste him in his mouth. Likh immediately blushed and cast his eyes to the floor.

The Emperor took the Princess’ hand and began to speak in Daanorian. Likh stood to the side, feeling as if he were waiting on his own execution. He stared up at the ceiling, mouthing the incantation that would help him release the wards if Zoya were to give him the command.

The sound of a cannon blast shook the walls.

But the Emperor continued with his speech, until finally, he kissed the Princess’ hand, bowed his head, and the ceremony was apparently complete.

Cries arose from outside and the Emperor started barking orders to his guards.

“Send word that the Princess of Kion is now the Empress of Daanoris,” Lady Shadi translated. “Prepare the troops. As soon as I give the word, we shall attack.”*

Zoya suddenly stepped forward, asking for a moment of the Emperor’s time.

There was a collective gasp.

The bold asha stood taller and held her chin higher. “We have reason to believe that there is a traitor in our midst and that it is one of your own advisers, Emperor Shifang. This traitor bespelled your army and summoned the _savul_.”*

More shocked gasps.

“And who might this be?” demanded the Emperor.*

“Him,” Zoya said, pointing straight at the man Baoyi. She accused him of poisoning Princess Yansheo, of being under the command of Usij, and allying himself with the Faceless.

Baoyi begged the Emperor to believe his innocence, but Shifang held up his hand and silenced him.

And then the councilor, Tansoong, stepped forward and confessed it was all true. That Bayoi had secretly been importing what he called “jade” into Daanoris, but what were actually _seeking stones_ , which were used to control the army that had turned on them.

Likh’s head was spinning.

So the man they had thought was the Heartforger’s _friend_ was in fact, his _enemy,_ and the very same one that had poisoned the sleeping princess.

Baoyi was becoming more visibly enraged at his persecutors.“You—you—"* he growled, stepping towards Zoya, holding his hands out as if he meant to strangle her.

“Now, Likh!”* Zoya commanded.

Likh flinched and raised his hands in the air, quickly drawing the rune and muttering the incantation, causing the wards to snap like a ribbon being cut.

The energy in the room visibly shifted, and for the first time since being in the palace, Likh felt like he could breathe.

Everyone froze, and then it was actually Baoyi’s _clerk_ who dropped to the ground, and not the man.

Tea was already weaving a rune. _Piercing_.

The spell swirled through the air and went straight to the clerk—who, much to their shock, changed into a shriveled old man with a long beard right before their eyes.

“Usij!” the Emperor roared.

The old man kept his eyes trained on Tea, walking straight towards her.

“How could you?” Khalad raged, looking to Baoyi. “You were my master’s _friend_!”*

The man scowled at him. “Only through magic and these monsters at our bidding can we finally stand as gods before all.”*

“You killed Shayoun!” Zoya yelled.

A piercing cry rang out.

“My _savul_ is at the city gates,” Usij hissed, “and the city shall run red with blood before the day is out.”*

The Emperor raised his arm as if to strike the man, but instead, turned towards the Princess.

Likh gaped. The man was clearly under _Compulsion_.

But before the Emperor struck her, Fox was there, knocking him unconscious with a quick blow to the face.

Usij and Baoyi took the opportunity to escape out the window, and chaos descended on the palace.

“Barricade the city gates!” Tansoong yelled. “Don’t let them get away!”*

Likh whipped his veil up and over his head as if it were strangling him, and rushed for the apprentice, not caring who saw.

Khalad reached out and clasped both of his hands, staring at him with a strange expression.

“You destroyed the wards…”

“Yes, that was the plan.”

“I know…but it was kind of _amazing_ ,” the man said, taking a sharp inhale, his eyes full of wonder.

If they hadn’t been in the midst of a battle, Likh would have kissed him right then and there for all to see. There was nothing he wanted more. He stepped closer and exhaled shakily. 

“Khalad, we’re going to the dungeons!” Tea yelled, her grey eyes wild. “Hurry up!”

Khalad peered down at him, his handsome face full of anguish.

“Likh, go to your room and stay there—I’ll be back for you as soon as I can,” and then he brought Likh's hands to his lips and kissed them, his silver eyes smoldering.

Likh shuddered, his bones going weak.

And then the man was gone.

***

~Khalad~

“What’s happening?” Kalen asked Tea.

“The forger…he’s here,” she said, peering into the darkness.

But the prison appeared to be empty.

Khalad put his spectacles on and blinked. He didn’t see anyone.

Then he closed his eyes and concentrated.

“She’s right. He’s here...I can feel him.” His heart pounded and he whipped around in a circle, confused.

“What is in front of me, is not truly what I see,”* Tea whispered. She walked towards an empty cell and drew the _Piercing_ rune. 

And there, laying in the previously empty space, was the Heartforger, unconscious and huddled by a bed of straw.

~~~

“He’s not going to die, is he?”* Likh asked softly, dabbing a cloth to the Heartforger’s forehead.

A bed and water had been carried into Khalad’s room for the man.

Khalad grabbed his medicine pouch and quickly started administering different treatments. “He’s severely dehydrated…but he’s still as strong as an ox.”

“You must really love him, don’t you?”* the boy asked.

“I suppose I do. He has his odd moments, but he’s been like a second father to me,”* Khalad said, smiling.

“I wouldn’t go that far, boy.”*

Khalad lit up and pounced on the old man.

The forger protested, struggling against his tight grip.

“No unnecessary movements, Master!”*

“Every one of my movements _is_ necessary, boy. And what’s necessary is that I get up form this blasted contraption!”*

“It’s called a _bed._ And if we’d ever saved enough money for one, you’d know,”* Khalad said, wanting to laugh.

The Heartforger grumbled and they had a brief stare-down.

“I’m glad you’re alright, sir,”* he finally breathed.

“I’m not alright! I can’t be alright when that bastard’s running free! Is the princess still asleep? Unharmed?”*

“She is,” Likh confirmed.*

The old forger stared up at up him. “You’re a pretty girl, but I don’t know who in the seven hells you are. What’s happening?”*

Likh blushed fiercely and Khalad had to bite back a laugh.

“Daanoris is being attacked by Odalia…and Usij is out there using his _savul_ to reek havoc on the army…” Zoya chimed in, looking grim.

The Heartforger rolled his eyes and shook his head exasperatedly. “Take me to see the Princess.”

***

~Likh~

Likh’s head was still spinning.

The army that had been attacking turned out to be Daanorians in disguise, payed handsomely by Usij to storm the castle whilst waving Odalian flags.

Tea had somehow managed to kill Usij and mortally wound the _savul_ , and the Emperor had awoken amidst the chaos, demanding to go and see the daeva at once.

Likh and Khalad helped support the Heartforger outside of the palace, the old man insisting on seeing the action for himself.

Crowds gathered around the great beast and the Dark asha stood before him.

Tea stared solemnly at the daeva and Likh had the feeling that she’d rather not kill it. Perhaps having an _azi_ as a pet had made her more sympathetic towards the monsters. In the end, though, she allowed the Emperor to make the final blow as she simultaneously wove the _Raising_ rune in the air and muttered, “Die.”

The crowds gasped as the daeva fell to the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

Likh glanced at Khalad and noticed his forlorn expression. The Heartforger wheezed and grumbled between them, barely able to stand on his own legs.

The Emperor then turned to the Princess. “You have brought many things to my kingdom…the good and the terrible.”*

“Perhaps our marriage has been looked on with disfavor by the gods,”* Inessa replied.

“Perhaps…but perhaps it’s still possible.”

Likh recognized the look of longing in the man’s eyes. He wasn't sure Shifang would give up so easily.

But Inessa shook her head determinedly. “You knew long before today that we are not compatible.”*

The Emperor stared between the Princess and Fox, his eyes turning to flint. “I can make things difficult for the people of Kion,”*

“And I can make things _difficult_ for His Majesty,”* Tea said, stepping forward.

The Emperor visibly recoiled.

Zoya stepped forward and tried to smooth things over, saying they needed to form an alliance against the Faceless through trade and open friendship…not through _marriage_.

And then, much to the shock of everyone, Princess Inessa boldly announced that she and the Emperor were not legally betrothed anyway…as she was not _pure_.

Likh felt his face grow hot and he couldn’t help but glance at Fox, who was gaping at the Princess like a fish out of water.

The Emperor looked horrified.

Tea looked smug.

And that was all it took.

Shifang held his pride higher than anything else. He declared the marriage annulled and said that the magic they'd brought to his kingdom was too powerful and destructive for any one place. “See what terrors you will bring upon Kion,”* he said darkly, staring up at the _azi_ as it circled ominously above them in the sky.

Likh was ready to pack his bags and get as far away from the place as possible. Even riding on the _azi_ sounded like a welcomed relief.

Anything to take him back home.

He glanced at Khalad and the man smiled back, his silver eyes tired, but full of love.

***

~Khalad~

There was still one final task left to do.

They needed to raise Princess Yansheo from her slumber.

But before they were able to do that, they would need a _heartglass_.

Thanks to Zoya’s quick thinking, the remains of the Princess’ admirer, Shaoyun, were brought to the palace; his hair and red cloth the only means of identification.

Khalad watched with apprehension as Tea summoned the _Raising_ rune and brought the boy back to life. The guards scattered, and everyone else moved back. The Emperor, surprisingly, stood his ground, though he couldn’t fully hide the fear in his eyes.

Khalad glanced to Likh, who stared wide-eyed at the wretched boy, his face shifting to one of deep sadness and compassion.

“You will not be inconvenienced long,” Tea said to the raised corpse. “Was Baoyi responsible for Princess Yansheo’s collapse?”*

“It was a foreigner,” the boy replied grimly. “An Odalian. He drew a strange red light from the princess’ chest, and she fell. But then he too shimmered and changed, and I saw it hadn’t been Baoyi’s servant all along.”*

“Where is the pendant now?”*

The boy shook his head, refusing to speak.

Tea pleaded again but to no avail.

Finally, the Emperor stepped forward and the boy tried to kneel before him.

“There is no need for that,” the Emperor ordered. “If you care for the Princess, then where is the pendant?”

“I snatched it from the man before he could work more dark magic, I ran and then…the pendant filled me up.”

They all stared at each other, confused.

“The pendant filled me up,” the boy repeated. “The man tried to read my mind to see what I had done with it…he was furious. And then I felt pain…and then...nothing.”

Khalad finally stepped forward. “I am a Heartforger and I can help the Princess. You loved her, didn’t you?”*

The boy closed his eyes and nodded.

“You protected her from someone who tried to do her harm, and now he is gone and she is safe…but only you possess what she needs to be restored to life. Will you help me?”

Shaoyun nodded, and that was all Khalad needed. He plunged his hand into the boy’s chest and retrieved a glowing red orb that glittered in the light. He was just as surprised to see it in his hand as everyone else was. “Thank you,” he said, staring into the boy’s sad, hollow eyes. “Rest now, knowing that the Princess is safe.”

The boy smiled wistfully; Tea dissolved her spell, and he turned to ash and bone once more.

Khalad glanced up at Likh who was gaping at him, his blue eyes like two round marbles.

Suddenly, his heart felt pierced. What if that boy had been Likh?

“How did you know what to do?” Kalen whispered to him.

“I didn’t,” he answered honestly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the boy. “When you love someone, you want to keep them as close to your heart as possible. It’s instinctive.”

Likh continued to stare back and moved closer, his expression shifting to something solemn.

Something resolute.

“I haven’t been in this trade long, but I’m slowly realizing that when it comes to matters of the heart, nearly anything is possible.”*

~~~

Their group went straight to the sleeping princess’ chambers with Khalad and Likh helping the frail Heartforger once again.

Khalad watched Likh’s face intently as he saw the sleeping princess for the first time.

The boy was clearly in awe. He walked towards the glass case and hesitantly pressed his fingertip against it, peering in at the girl with wide eyes. He turned and stared at Khalad with a strange expression, as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“It’s like the fairy-tale,” Likh whispered, unblinking.

“What was that, girl?” the old Heartforger grumbled.

“Nothing,” Likh replied.

Khalad’s heart ached fiercely for a reason he couldn't explain, and he desperately wanted to take the boy in his arms.

But instead, he helped the Heartforger move closer, and they waited for the guards to remove the protective case.

The Heartforger held up a glass vial containing a thin silver thread—the princess’ _urvan_ , or soul. The man never forgot a heartglass he touched and was able to duplicate each one with precision. Khalad only hoped that he could be so capable one day.

“It should have taken us three days to make this,” the old man said, shaking the vial, “but Junior here found a way to make it in _six hours_. If you didn’t keep pulling out all your own memories for every bleeding heart, imagine the things you’d be capable of doing by now.”

Khalad felt himself blush and smiled at the man. “I’m glad you approve, Master,”* he said, feeling like it was the closest thing to a compliment he would probably ever get from him.

“Your father’s a mess of a man and more a fool for rejecting you for prejudices you have no control over. But you’re as close to a son as I’ve ever had, however badly I word it at times, and I don’t think I’d have been prouder, even if I had one of my own,”* the forger said.

Khalad felt a whole host of emotions well up in his chest. He wasn’t expecting this. “That means a lot,” he choked out.

The man grunted and shrugged his feeble shoulders. “Let’s wake this poor girl up,” he snipped. “She’s been sleeping for long enough.”

Khalad opened his hand containing the glowing red orb and laid it on Yansheo's chest. The forger then poured out the silver strand, which drifted right into the princess’ heartglass, filling it up and illuminating the room with a blinding white light.

Her heartglass began to ripple like a disturbed pool of crystal-clear water.

And then the princess opened her eyes.

***

~Likh~

The flight back to Ankyo was bittersweet.

Bitter because Likh couldn’t shake the cold feeling he’d gotten when he first saw the sleeping princess.

He couldn’t explain it, but it felt all too familiar. Like something he’d once dreamt and forgotten. Something important that he should remember, but just couldn’t.

It was unsettling.

He was also still deeply saddened over the boy, Shaoyun…who had loved the Princess and kept her heart safe, and now they could never be together…at least not in waking life.

What a terrible fate.

He wondered if it wouldn’t be better to die _with_ your lover rather than go on living without them.

“Love?”

He looked up to see Khalad staring at him fixedly, his white brows furrowed over a pair of intense, silver eyes.

The man had never called him that before.

Likh felt his face flush and ducked his head down under his arm, feeling very shy all of the sudden. The wind whipped around him, slicing through his thin tunic, and he clung on tighter to the _azi’s_ black scale and shivered.

Khalad quickly changed his position from facing him, to scooting around so he was sitting directly behind him, protectively caging him in with long legs and outstretched arms.

This was new, too.

Likh shivered and started to grin, still hiding his face.

“Hey,” Khalad’s deep, reassuring voice came right next to his ear, his hot breath making him positively wilt. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Likh barely managed to get out, too embarrassed to look up and see if anyone else was watching them. He couldn’t believe Khalad was being so bold with his affections.

“I love you…did you know?” the man asked, pressing his soft, warm lips against his ear until Likh squirmed and let out a giggle.

“I know,” he replied, still grinning. “And I love you, too.”

Likh pressed his back against the man’s chest and nuzzled his head under his chin. He could feel Khalad smiling, too.

“And if I didn’t have to hang onto this blasted creature, I’d have my hands on _you_ ,” the man rasped by his ear.

Likh squirmed against him again and made a noise. He leaned his head to the side and quickly pecked a kiss to his jaw.

Khalad gasped exaggeratedly and then proceeded to pepper the side of his face with more kisses, enveloping him with his warm body.

Likh’s previous worries were lost in the wind as he snuggled into the man, knowing that as long as they were together, no harm could ever come to him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Last flight: "I Won't Let You Go"-Snow Patrol


	16. What Once Was Lost

***

~Khalad~

Khalad was in no mood for celebration when they returned to Ankyo. He was beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep for an eternity.

Preferably with the boy by his side.

And he still couldn’t shake what had happened to the Daanorian boy, Shaoyun—how mercilessly he’d been killed and disposed of. He could have just as easily been Likh, though, one thing Likh had that the boy didn’t, was the ability to defend himself—he was simply _amazing_ with runes.

Their group was greeted by Althy, who happily announced that Polaire and Lady Mykaela were both doing much better, though Khalad really doubted that was possible, not for the long-term anyway.

The Heartforger was given his own room to rest and recuperate in, and Zoya and Lady Shadi went straight to their quarters. Everyone was fatigued.

Empress Alyx was horrified to learn that her daughter had actually _married_ the Emperor of Daanoris, and on top of that, was so easily able to have it annulled. The Princess boldly pulled Fox next to her, lacing their fingers together, and declared that he was her chosen one, much to the shock of her dear mother.

Khalad droned out the rest. He didn’t have the capacity to take in any more information. Aside from desperately wanting sleep, _and_ to be with Likh, he had another pressing matter to attend to—his brother, Kance. He would have to remake his _urvan_ in order to wake him. They would also need to sneak back into Odalia in order to get to him. Zoya was left with planning the details, as usual, and for that, Khalad was grateful.

He took Likh by the arm and guided him to his own quarters, where he would begin the preparations.

“Is this okay?” he asked, opening the door to his room.

One look at the plush, four-poster bed and he wanted to dive right in and never resurface.

“Of course,” Likh said, taking hold of his forearm with both hands and squeezing. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Khalad smiled wearily and pulled the boy in for an embrace, grunting as Likh clung onto his tunic and buried his face in his chest, like it was made for just such a purpose.

“Can I kiss you?” Khalad whispered by his ear, too tired to hide the desperation in his voice.

Likh pulled back and nodded up at him, his face serious, his sapphire eyes steady.

Khalad took his satchel off first and carefully set it on the floor, the sound of glass bottles clinking; and then he cupped the boy’s face in his hands as if it were a piece of fine china—which to him, it _was_ —and ran his thumb gently, _reverently,_ over his bottom lip, back and forth.

Likh’s eyes fluttered shut and his whole body seemed to sigh.

And something new cracked open in Khalad.

He swept the boy up in his arms and kissed him like he’d been desperate to, _hungry_ to, ever since they’d left Daanoris.

Likh clasped onto his tunic, digging his fingers into the fabric, and opened to him, soft and yielding, wilting completely under his touch.

If the boy only knew what his surrender did to him!

It made him crazy.

_Reckless._

He wanted to kiss the very ground he walked on.

_Worship him body and soul.  
_

Lay himself bare, and tell the boy to take him.

But he didn’t want to _scare_ him.

He didn’t want to overwhelm him with his unbridled passion.

A passion that had been pent up all his life, just waiting for the right pair of eyes, the right smile, the right pair of hands to unlock it.

Once unleashed, he knew it couldn’t be contained.

Likh sighed softly against his lips and wrapped his arms fully around his neck, cradling his head with his whole body, and melting into him.

Khalad could do this all night.

For the rest of his life.

Never once tiring of it.

But his brother—the _urvan_ …it would take him _hours_ to make it.

He ran his hands greedily up and down Likh’s back, relishing the way the boy arched up into him, eager for more of his touch. And then he kissed him with all the breath he had left in his lungs.

Finally, he pulled back, panting, with his eyes still shut.

“The _urvan_ …I need to…get started,” he breathed.

“Right,” Likh murmured, his eyes closed as he continued to clutch onto him.

That boy…gripping onto his clothes…it did something to him. _Every damn time._ More than he could ever have imagined…

But he needed to _focus_.

So he scooped Likh up, cradling him against his chest, and carried him to a red velvet lounge sat in front of the fire, and gently lay him down, cushioning his head with a satin pillow.

And then he knelt down before him.

“Rest, my love,” he whispered, rubbing the palm of his hand gently over Likh’s chest and feeling the warm pulse of his heartglass beneath his tunic—the heartglass he was still _dying_ to get his hands on.

Likh smiled sleepily with his eyes still closed, and drug his hands up Khalad's neck, clasping onto his bare throat with warm fingers, and gently tugging him down for one more kiss.

It was such a small gesture, but Khalad felt like something akin to molten lava had exploded in his chest; he touched his own heartglass with his fingertips, just to make sure it was still intact, and then he leaned his face down and gently brushed their lips together, back and forth. He wanted _so. much. more._ But he abstained.

A sleepy, needy Likh was another animal entirely and something he would have to explore at a later time.

He took a shaky inhale and stared at the boy, mesmerized.

Black, glossy hair fanning out around an exquisite face. Long lashes resting over flushed cheeks. Red, rosebud lips, slightly parted as his chest slowly rose up and down, up and down, to a perfect rhythm.

Khalad knew without a doubt he would gladly give his life to keep that rhythm going—his life, his _heart_ …they were all he had to give, and he only hoped they would be enough.

He reverently smoothed a strand of hair back from the boy’s face, and leaned in one last time, unable to resist, and gently kissed his soft lips.

_My sleeping princess._

And with an aching heart, he stood up, and walked away.

~~~

It was late into the night when Khalad finally finished the _urvan._ He’d worked at it tirelessly, checking on the boy every hour to find him still sleeping soundly. It was so hard to not wake him with needy kisses and desperate fingers, greedy to touch his skin.

Zoya sent word that they would be leaving for Kneave as soon as the _urvan_ was done, and he didn’t have the heart to wake the boy; he needed sleep, and so he would let him. He also didn’t want to put him in any more unnecessary danger. 

Khalad pressed the lightest kiss to his forehead, and snuck out of the room.

Everyone was waiting for him by the stables; they were to travel to Kneave undercover, in a wagon driven by Fox.

And it was a good thing Khalad wasn’t allergic to hay, because they were all hid under a heaping pile of it, with Zoya complaining _relentlessly_ , for the entire journey.

What he would give for a bath and his bed! And Likh, too, of course. Preferably all three together if he were being honest. Khalad felt his face flush. Or maybe it was just because of the _hay_.

Hours later, they crawled out of the carriage, brushing themselves off and adjusting their clothes.

Khalad felt strange wearing a Deathseeker’s uniform—it brought back memories of when his father made him wear one to train. Though, part of him wanted Likh to see him in it, just to see the shocked expression on the boy’s face.

He’d do anything for that face…

“Khalad? Are you with us?” Polaire asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Oh, um, yeah…”

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t under _Compulsion_ or anything,” she said with a sly smirk.

He pursed his lips and nervously reached his hands up to tighten the top half of his hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, hoping she didn’t notice his embarrassed blush.

Tea wove the _Illusion_ rune around them and they headed for the crypts first—the girl was insistent that she’d finally discovered where Mykaela’s heartglass was. Though Khalad wasn’t sure how raising the silent King Vanor from the grave, _for the millionth time_ , was going to produce any different results. He would have rather they went straight to the palace to wake up his brother.

The _azi_ cried above them, circling lower and lower, and knocking off parts of the castle's battlements with its massive tail.

Khalad wondered why in the world Tea had brought the daeva in the first place…the creature’s mere presence seemed to make it obvious they had arrived in the city.

They descended into the royal catacombs, with Fox staying back to guard the entrance, and once again, Tea raised King Vanor from the dead.

The man opened his hollow eyes and kept them locked on Mykaela’s.

Tea asked the king where the Bone Witch’s heartglass was and received the same reply as always—silence.

Finally, Mykaela stepped forward and asked Vanor if he loved her.

Seconds ticked by and then finally, the king replied, “Yes.”

They were all shocked to hear him speak.

“Did you love me when you died?”*

“Yes.”

They continued to ask him questions, some he would answer, and some where he remained silent, finally coming to the conclusion that he must have been _Compelled_ before his death, so at not to share who his murderer was or where Mykaela’s heartglass was hidden.

Khalad scratched his head, exasperated.

“Did the Duke of Holsrath resent your relation with Mykaela?” Zoya asked.

“No.”

“Did King Telemaine?”

Silence.

Khalad flicked his eyes up, his stomach dropping.

“Was king Telemaine willing to do _anything_ to become the king of Odalia?”*

Silence.

Now Khalad really felt sick.

This was not the answer he’d expected. He’d never suspicioned his father of committing dark crimes in order to become king. Was the man prejudiced, cruel, small-minded, selfish, and narcissistic? Yes. But not this.

“Is Aenah in league with the king?”* Tea asked.

Khalad waited with baited breath to hear the answer.

The dead King Vanor shifted his gaze to the shadows, and in an instant, Tea was violently thrown to the ground on her back.

“What genius! I must congratulate you all on your cleverness.”

Khalad would know that voice anywhere. It still haunted his nightmares.

His father.

“How could you?” Polaire screeched from nearby.

“Vanor was a fool. Too besotted with a Dark asha to rule. Throwing his heart away for her,” King Telemaine sneered.

The _azi_ cried from above and they all looked upwards, even though they were still deep in the bowels of the earth.

“Your little pet can rage all it wants but it has no power here when I am in control,” Telemaine gloated.

“Impossible!” Althy hissed. “You’re not capable of rune magic!”

“No, he isn’t,” a chilling voice came from behind him.

Tea lunged forward and struggled, as if hitting an invisible barrier that pushed her back again.

“But I am,” Aenah said, a malicious grin spreading across the woman’s face.

***


	17. Of Fathers and Sons

***

~Khalad~

“Father?” Khalad sputtered.

“Surprised?” Aenah asked, smiling cruelly.

Khalad was horrified. Surely this creature had _Compelled_ his father. Surely he hadn’t _chosen_ to align himself with her of his own free will…

“How could you?!” Polaire barked at the man. “Being in league with a Faceless?”

“ _I_ was the one who had Vanor killed…Aenah and I have been together for _years_ …long before you were an asha,” the man said coldly.

Khalad’s eyes glazed over as his father ranted about other kingdoms out-stripping Odalia in power, and how he was determined to overthrow them with the help of the Dark.

It all still came down to power…

_Power and control._

Everything had been a lie.

“…but you needed the most powerful heartglass to make shadowglass…and that’s why you hid Mykaela’s…” Tea spat. “You know exactly where it is but you can’t access it because there isn’t a rune in existence that will allow you.”

Telemaine smirked menacingly. “And that’s exactly why we kept your precious Heartforger alive. Were you aware they’re capable of taking heartglass without permission?”

Fire shot through Khalad’s veins. That was a well-kept secret Heartforgers were sworn to protect—in the wrong hands, it could prove disastrous.

Tea shot him a horrified look and he flinched.

“Seeing his friends tortured might give him more incentive to help us,” his father said, staring straight at him.

Khalad immediately thought of Likh and his heart froze. He was so grateful the boy hadn’t come with them, but that didn’t mean his father still couldn’t find him and hurt him somehow. He felt furious with himself for being so careless with the boy…openly showing his affections like a fool. But he never could have imagined it would put him in danger…or that his father would stoop so low.

“But the prince!” Tea screeched. “He’s innocent!”

“Ah, yes,” Aenah sighed. “Just another pawn in the grand scheme of things. In the case that the old Heartforger died, we needed bait that would entice his apprentice to help us. And who better to do that than his own brother?”

Khalad reeled.

Everything was starting to make sense. Why his father had suddenly shown interest in him and invited him to Odalia in the first place...

And then, of all things, he started to _laugh_. It bubbled up from his chest uncontrollably.

“I wondered why you’d ignored me all these years, father, only to summon me back into your life now. You needed me to make shadowglass…Tell me, am I still such an _utter disappointment_ to you?”

“Nonsense,” his father scoffed.

Khalad felt the power within him growing stronger; he pushed against the rune pinning him to the ground and stood on his feet, facing the very man that had once crushed his soul. “Nonsense? You said I was _worthless_ , incapable of giving you grandchildren…because of my _unnatural proclivities_ ,” he spat.

Telemaine’s eyes seemed to glow red.

“You doted on Kance, primed him for the role…while you gladly turned me over to the Heartforger, thrilled to be rid of me. To blot out my name. To destroy every trace of my existence!” he bellowed. It felt wonderful to finally say what he’d always wanted to. “And then, Kance openly supported Likh’s appeal to be an asha, and you refused to endorse it. After that, he saw you for what you really are, a—"

The slap came hard and fast across his face.

He staggered back and felt warm blood pooling in his mouth, but he didn’t dare clutch his cheek and give his father the satisfaction of showing weakness.

“I would have beat those _proclivities_ out of you if I could have.”

“It didn’t stop you from trying!” Khalad spat, blood spraying out of his mouth. “You could bend one son to your will, but not the other. And you never shall,” he said defiantly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and standing taller.

“Enough of this!” Aenah cried. “We’re wasting time!”

The roof of the place was suddenly yanked clean off and they all staggered backwards, shielding their faces from falling rocks and debris.

“Impossible!” Aenah hissed, gaping up at the sky. “You’re no longer linked with the daeva!”

Tea smirked wickedly.

Clearly, the woman had underestimated the girl’s relationship with her pet _azi_.

And then everything happened rather quickly. The ground beneath them started to give way, Aenah’s wards suddenly dropped, and Khalad took the opportunity to lunge for King Vanor, plunging his hand into the dead man’s chest, just as he’d done with the boy, Shaoyun.

King Telemaine’s and Kalen’s swords clashed together, sparks flying, and Fox grabbed Tea, trying to help her stand. Polaire blasted a _Fire_ rune against Aenah, and the two circled one another, light battling against dark.

Finally, Khalad found what he was looking for and pulled his hand back out, clutching onto Mykaela’s gleaming heartglass. The light it produced was so bright it was nearly blinding, illuminating the room and causing everyone to shield their eyes.

The ground shook again and split apart.

A daeva emerged.

The _aeshma_.

A horrid, spiked creature rose up from the soil and screeched, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth set in yellow gums, dripping with putrid slime.

Everyone scattered and dove out of the way.

Khalad tossed the heartglass to Mykaela and she caught it, pulling it down over her head and casting runes so fast his eyes couldn’t keep up. She held off the enraged daeva as if standing amidst a storm...like a ghost on a sea cliff, holding her hands out as the waters reseeded. 

Everyone stared at her in awe.

And then she collapsed, the surge of magic too much for her frail body. Zoya grabbed her round the waist and drug her out of the tomb.

Aenah and Telemaine escaped through the opening, clearly hoping their creature would finish them all off.

“Assassins!” Khalad heard his father bellow to the guards. He pulled himself out of the rubble, hell-bent on going after the bastard. The bitter taste of copper in his mouth urging him on.

Once above ground, Polaire and Zoya frantically drew runes, casting _Earth, Air, Fire_ and _Water_ all around them as the _azi_ tore into the _aeshma_ again and again.

The guards stood to the side, petrified to join the attack. 

Mykaela held her hands up to the daeva and commanded it to “Stop!”, which it did, much to the horror of Aenah, who'd been the one controlling the beast.

Khalad drew his sword from its scabbard and waited for assault, his heart pounding. He desperately wished he could cast runes at a time like this.

During the brief pause of battle, the _azi_ took the opportunity and swooped down, tearing into the stunned _aeshma_ with its teeth. The creature’s dark blood spilled out and it sank to the ground in a heap.

Khalad sighed with relief. One less enemy to fight. And then he turned to see Tea with her knife raised, headed straight for an unsuspecting Mykaela. Fox yelped and shoved the woman out of the way just in time, getting stabbed in the arm by his sister instead.

Aenah was _Compelling_ the girl.

And then Tea turned the knife to her own throat and they all froze.

Aenah gloated in her triumph, dancing around like a lunatic.

“Tea,” Kalen said softly, stepping forward.

Khalad’s eyes widened when he saw the glowing _Heartshare_ rune spinning on the man’s trembling, outstretched hand.

In an instant, Tea dropped her knife and started to fall, but Kalen caught her, just as the _azi_ began to thrash and scream.

Aenah faced the beast, holding her hands in the air, laughing hysterically, taking control of it.

Khalad gaped, unsure what to do.

Polaire ran forward, casting the _Shield_ rune in the air, but it was weak and the daeva’s tail pierced right through it.

Time stopped for a moment.

The woman wavered, standing in front of the beast without a shred of protection.

“NO!” Mykaela screamed.

Polaire hit the ground hard on her knees, a blank expression on her face, and then she fell forward.

Althy wailed but it was all too late.

Khalad looked to Tea, who appeared dazed, and then he stepped back in shock as he watched the living darkness seem to envelop the girl, curling around her like black smoke as she moved out of Kalen’s grasp. Sparks flew from her fingertips as she began tracing runes in the air he’d never seen before.

Telemaine started advancing towards her, his face full of malice, but Khalad was faster. He lunged towards him, slamming his elbow into his father’s stomach. He snatched his blade from his hand and pointed it directly at his face. It was all he could do to hold it steady and not impale him.

Tea continued to call in the Dark, casting _Compulsion_ on Aenah and silencing her cackles.

The _azi_ dove down, and with a sickening crunch snapped its jaws right over the Faceless woman, enveloping her in its mouth, before dropping what was left on the ground.

King Telemaine turned his face to the side and gaped at the remains of his lover.

But Khalad didn’t feel remorse.

Tea turned her attention on the king and her eyes turned black. “For the rest of your life, this is the vision you will have of your lover…You will re-live this moment over and over, seeing with open eyes the pain you have caused others.”

The king let out a strangled cry, his hands flying up to his face, covering his eyes. He rolled back and forth on the ground as if being attacked by some invisible creature…the remnants of his own demons.

Khalad jumped back and watched the man writhe in agony.

He looked up to see everyone staring at Tea; repulsion and disgust on their faces.

Everyone except Kalen.

The Dark faded from the girl and she collapsed into her lover’s arms.

Khalad looked back down at the king, his heart pounding against his chest.

_The man he was loathe to call his father._

The King had clearly been driven mad by the Dark and would never be the same.

Part of Khalad wanted to kill him, put him out of his misery, and the other part, wanted him to suffer for the rest of his days. He’d hurt so many people.

And then he thought of Likh. What would the boy say? Would he still extend sympathy to the man that had made Khalad’s life a living hell?

And what would Kance want?

Surely he would want to see his father alive again…even if he were _insane_. His brother always did worship the ground their father walked on, desperate for his approval and attention. Khalad had given up on receiving his validation long ago.

All that was left now was a mad king.

Perhaps the punishment fit the crimes.

***


	18. Wherever You Are

***

~Khalad~

They were standing before the newly crowned King Kance, who was now fully awake, and overflowing with hell's fury.

Khalad had been utterly shocked by his brother’s reaction to the news of their father. The man was outraged. Angrier than Khalad had ever seen him.

“I should let you rot in prison for the rest of your days,” Kance said in a cold voice to Tea. “You have committed treason and by law I could order your death.”

The girl stared at the ground and nodded. Kalen stood to one side of her and Fox the other.

“Look at me, Tea!” Kance roared.

Khalad recoiled. Part of him wished he could put his brother back under the sleeping spell. This new creature that had awoken was full of the wrath of the Dark. Clearly, their father had done more of a number on him than he’d expected.

“What do you say on your behalf?”*

The girl stared at the King with steely, grey eyes. “I will accept whatever punishment you see fitting.”

Kalen stepped forward. “Kance, you can’t do this…Tea had no choice—"

“It doesn’t matter! She assaulted the king!”

Kalen gaped at him. “He killed his own brother! Used his lover, a _Faceless_ , to reek havoc on the kingdoms…he even allowed her to poison _you_!”

“He was my FATHER!” Kance bellowed, his voice echoing around the room.

They were all silent.

“And now we’ll never know if he was _Compelled_ to do what he did, or if it was by his own _free choice_ ,” Kance said quietly. He shook his head. “Regardless of the accusations held against him, he was a _good father_.”

Khalad could hold his tongue no longer. “He was a good father to one of us,” he said, stepping forward. 

Kance gaped at him, his green eyes hollow. “And now even my own brother turns against me?”

“I was never _against_ you, Kance. Though father would have had you _believe_ I was. He used you as a pawn, took advantage of your guilt over taking my place. But he would have chosen you to lead regardless…even if I hadn’t been chosen to be the next Heartforger…”

“But why?”

“Father could never accept my _unnatural proclivities_ ,” he sighed.

Kance furrowed his brows. “But…surely you didn’t think I shared his prejudice? Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I didn’t feel comfortable talking about it or that is was _necessary_ to share my personal preferences with anyone else. Father discovered my true nature on his own…and—" he swallowed hard, unable to finish, suddenly feeling every blow to his chest, every bruise that was still left etched into his body. He ground his teeth and held his head higher, once again glad the King was suffering.

“You can have the throne, Khalad. I never intended to take it from you,”* Kance said, stepping towards him, his face ashen.

“No. The position was never right for me. You’re meant to rule and I’m meant to be a forger…it’s where my greatest talent lies, and clearly where fate intends me," he muttered. "But Tea…she’s been a faithful servant to you. Don’t punish her on account of our father’s crimes.”

He watched as his brother thawed slightly, his hands beginnning to shake—the poor boy was trying so hard to be brave. Trying to be worthy of the mantel that he now bore. Part of Khalad wanted to go to him and embrace him, tell him everything would be alright, and that he’d gladly take the burden from his shoulders. But he couldn’t.

Kance cleared his throat and stared solemnly at Tea. “Return to Odalia at your own peril. You will face the executioners sword if found. I do not wish to see your face here again—now leave.”

Tears dripped down the girl’s cheeks and she nodded.

How could she be so fearsome in one moment, and then the next, just a scared child?

Kalen moved closer to her and entwined their fingers. “You’re not being fair, Kance,” he growled, his face set like stone.

“I’m doing what I must for the safety of this kingdom! I don’t now, nor have I ever, needed your approval, cousin!”

“But you’ve always needed your _father’s_ …always craved it but rarely received it.”

Khalad couldn’t believe the Deathseeker’s boldness.

“How dare you raise your voice to me!” Kance spit, his face flushed and green eyes wild.

“Barely even a week, Your Majesty, and already you sound so very much like your father. Has the crown always been this heavy?”*

The two stared at each other for a heated moment, their gazes locked; the tension in the room suffocating.

Finally, Kance’s shoulders slumped and he turned his back to them, facing his gilded throne.

“I release you from your pledge to protect me, Kalen. You may go. The same goes for you, Khalad.”

Khalad considered the offer for a moment and then cleared his throat. “Then I think I should like to stay here a while longer. We have much catching up to do.”

Kance turned around and stared at him in surprise, relief flooding his face. “I…would like that,” he finally said.

Khalad felt his heart grow warm and expand. Kance was still his _brother_ after all _,_ no matter what had come between them. Or _who_ had come between them.

“Go with the gods, Tea,” the young king said, deflating even more. “May you one day put to rest the demons that still hold you.”*

Khalad watched Tea and Kalen walk away, hand in hand as Fox trailed behind them.

He turned back to look at his brother. “I would like to stay in the palace if that’s alright?”

“Of course!” Kance replied, his tired eyes lighting up and his demeanor shifting considerably.

Perhaps the man wasn’t so far gone after all. That little boy, his best friend and playmate, was still in there somewhere.

“But I have one request,” Khalad said, trying not to smirk. “The boy, Likh…”

***

~Likh~

When Likh had awoken that morning he was immediately distressed to find Khalad missing.

Why hadn’t the man woken him and told him goodbye?

Where was everyone?

Did they all go to Kneave without him?

He’d gotten dressed and wandered around the palace, seeing no signs of life.

Finally, he went back to his room and collapsed on the velvet lounge he’d fallen asleep on the night before, closing his eyes and curling up on his side.

The door creaked open and he quickly sat up, propping himself up on his hands.

It was Khalad.

And he was wearing a _Deathseeker’s_ uniform.

The man’s knee-high black boots were covered in a layer of red dust and his fitted black breeches were torn in places, exposing skin.

Likh's heart started pounding against his chest, and then he drug his eyes up to Khalad's face.

There was dried blood on his mouth and smudges of dirt all over his cheeks and forehead. And was that _hay_ in his hair?

What had happened to him?

Khalad walked over to him and knelt down, resting his arms on one knee, and Likh’s eyes immediately flashed to the raised welt on his sharp cheekbone. A dark bruise was beginning to bloom.

“Khalad?” he breathed, scooting towards him and hesitantly touching his battered face with the tip of his finger.

“What happened?”

“Aenah is dead…Polaire…is dead…My father has gone mad, and Tea…has been banished from the kingdom by my brother,” the man rasped, his chest heaving and his eyes glazed.

Likh’s mouth fell open and his heart seized. “Wh—why didn’t you let me go?…I could have helped…I could have done something…cast runes—saved—done… _something_ —” he felt himself hyperventilating.

Khalad fell to both knees and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight, as they both began to tremble.

Likh let out a strangled sob, clutching onto the man as his body convulsed. “Polaire?” he wailed, pulling back to look at him.

“Yes,” Khalad replied solemnly, his silver eyes full of fresh pain. “Aenah _Compelled_ the _azi_ and…”

Likh sobbed again and threw himself back into his arms. “And your father? I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. The man was already mad…drunk on power and bloodlust. If he ever did have a heart, he gave it up long ago.”

Likh sniffled and pulled back again, digging his fingers into the tops of his shoulders. “But Tea! I didn’t even get to say goodbye…where is she going?” he wailed.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay…” Khalad said soothingly, running his hands up and down his arms. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find her if we want to. She left with Kalen and Fox. I have no doubt Fox will stay in Kion near the Princess. He won’t go far from her, and he’ll always know where Tea is.”

“And what of us?” Likh asked, suddenly feeling very afraid. He absently tried to wipe the dried blood from the corner of Khalad’s mouth with his thumb.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the man said.

Likh started to smile and carefully removed a piece of hay tangled in his hair.

“And where are we to live?”

“Right here, if you like…I told my brother I’d like to stay in Odalia for a while, if he’ll have me…Maybe we can mend our relationship. But if you’d rather return to Ankyo, we can do that, too.”

Likh thoughtfully touched a wisp of silver hair grazing Khalad's temple, pushing it back softly with his finger.

And then he stared into the man’s eyes.

“I want to be wherever you are,” he breathed.

Khalad smiled serenely and closed his watery eyes, blatant relief washing over his exhausted, blood-stained face as his broad shoulders sagged.   


Likh was amazed by the man’s reaction—where else did he think he would want to be? Did he still not understand the _depth_ of his feelings for him? How _desperately_ he wanted him?

Maybe he was too subtle with his affections.

He clasped Khalad’s chin in his hand, feeling rough stubble rub against his fingers, and tugged him forward gently, narrowing his eyes to his mouth. He slowly brushed his thumb over Khalad’s luscious, pomegranate-pink bottom lip and felt the man shudder underneath him.

And when he gazed in his eyes, the look of anguish and love he found there stole his breath away.

Khalad let out a pained groan and slid his arms around his back, leaning in the rest of the way and pressing their lips together. Kissing him first slowly, tenderly, _worshipfully_ , and then with more _fire_ than Likh had ever felt.

The man kissed him as if he’d nearly lost him.

Desperately.

 _Frantically_.

And perhaps he almost had—it could have been Khalad that perished that day instead of Polaire.

Likh clasped onto his face and surrendered to his touch.

Completely.

Wholeheartedly.

All shields down.

He let the man’s hunger swallow him whole.

Like a flame devouring a crisp piece of parchment.

In that moment, there was no rush, no fear, no war.

Only time.

***

\--- T O B E C O N T I N U E D ---

***

~~~

**_Stay tuned for Part 3 in this series!_ **

~~~

_Thank you so much for reading!_

~~~

I absolutely loved writing this story! It was definitely therapy for me and helped me grow in so many ways. A heart is truly a precious thing!

***

**Find all my moodboards here:**

[ **Story moodboard** ](https://milesofblue.tumblr.com/private/190740083447/tumblr_uIAyq3kxTWmTMbM13)

(The moodboards below were originally made for Part 1 of this "Young Hearts" series, but I may still make separate moodboards for part 2 in the future, as well as original art based on this story.)

[ **Likh moodboard** ](https://milesofblue.tumblr.com/private/190737273587/tumblr_x0qKGHRUwLMCOsOAf)

[ **Khalad moodboard** ](https://milesofblue.tumblr.com/private/190737226227/tumblr_fC7HCQfmj47IbolRd)

*** **  
**

** Music that inspired me/Story playlist:  
**

“Rolling in the Deep”-Adele (Ch.1)

"Against All Odds"-Phil Collins (Ch.1)

“Satisfaction”-ZAYN (Ch.1)

"The Distance"-Evan and Jaron (Ch.1)

"I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight"-Broadcast (Ch.2)

"Haunting"-Halsey (Ch.3)

"Decode"-Paramore (Ch.3)

"To the Sky"-Owl City (Ch.5)

"Remedy"-Adele (Ch.7)

"YOUTH"-Troye Sivan (Ch.8)

"I Need You"-M83 (Ch.9)

“Mirrors”-Niall Horan (Ch.12)

"Dream Machines"-Big Deal (Ch.12)

"One and Only"-Adele (12.)

"Gravity"-Alex & Sierra (Ch.14)

“A Whole New World”-ZAYN & Zhavia Ward (Ch.14)

"I Won't Let You Go"-Snow Patrol (Ch.15)

"Trampoline”-SHAED & ZAYN (Ch.18)

***

Inspiration for separating and coming together:

“The Tide”-Niall Horan

***

Inspiration for Likh:

“Adore You”-Harry Styles

“Sunflower Vol. 6”-Harry Styles

***

**Other Inspirations:**

“Call Me By Your Name” (book & movie)

The entire "Fine Line" album by Harry Styles

~~~

Lastly, a huge _thank you_ and so much love to my mom and sister for their endless encouragement and support as I wrote this story. I’m also grateful for the two very special places where this story was started, and the many animals that sat with me along the way. This one’s for you Cheyenne and Chewie!

~~~

And as always, I’d love to hear your thoughts in the comments! They mean so much to me! Find me on Tumblr at "milesofblue" and check my profile page on here regularly to see what I’m currently writing.

Love,

D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~All shields down: "Trampoline"-SHAED & ZAYN


End file.
